FESTIVAL KEMATIAN
by Yuzu Yukihira
Summary: Sekuel part of PERSEMBAHAN SETAN. Apakah Kiseki no Sedai mampu mengoyak tabir berdarah yang menyeret mereka? Festival misterius yang mengundang darah, tersegel di sebuah kuil. Bisakah Kuroko, Kagami, juga anak-anak Kiseki no Sedai mencabut taring kematian itu? WARNING : BLOODY/ CHARA X OC
1. YAKUSAMASHI

FFN. CODE 4. 黒子のバスケ

 **FESTIVAL KEMATIAN** _  
_**—** _ **SEQUEL OF BUSHO-AKU(PERSEMBAHAN SETAN)—**_

" _Every part of world there's an evil side. Here's the story side belongs to Yuzu Yukihira. Presented to all reader I love, Thanks for the support. This story can't success without you"_ **  
**

 **FESTIVAL 1 :** _ **YAKUSAMASHI**_ **(** **厄醒し** **)** _ **  
**_

 **"(** _ **Disaster Awakening)"**_

 _ **Dosaku, adalah Dosaku, dan dosamu adalah dosamu. Pembunuhan seperti apa yang akan kau buat jadi sekenario? Entahlah, yang jelas, festival ini telah dimulai. Festival kematian...**_

 _ **-**_ _ **行平黄名子**_ _ **-  
(Yukihira Kinako)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **PROLOG**

 _ **KINAKO YUKIHIRA –**_  
 _Kuil Yukibana—Musim Dingin. 06.00 a.m_

Pagi yang bersalju, dingin, dan sejuk.

Bunga Daffodil di tanganku masih meneteskan embun, aku memetiknya tidak jauh dari kebun bunga di kuil. Aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli bunga yang lebih baik dari ini, jadi segini saja sudah cukup,kan? Aku menelusuri jalan setapak yang di _paving block_ , diatas batako-batako abu ini terhampar es tipis, kalau tidak berhati-hati siapapun bisa terpeleset. Kemarin hujan salju hebat baru saja mengguyur dilanjutkan oleh hujan semalam suntuk—maka jadilah kawasan Tokyo berubah seperti kota mati.

Suara kicau burung _Suzume*(burung gereja)_ menyapa, mereka bertengger di sebuah batu marmer indah yang menjulang setinggi badanku. Di sana tertulis; " _Keluarga Yukihira—Shuuma Yukihira—Kohane Yukihira—_ ". Selamat pagi, _Tou-sama*(ayah)_ , Kohane, kalian baik-baik saja? Semoga di sana kalian tidak memprotes kelakuanku yang masih saja kurang ajar,ya. Kuletakkan bunga putih itu di atas nisan dan membakar dupa, syal berwarna merah di leherku kulilitkan lebih erat, aku tidak punya jaket jadi aku terpaksa memakai _Jersey Seirin_. Jaket ini sama sekali tidak bisa menghalau dingin tapi tak apalah kurasa aku bakal terbiasa dengan udara gila di musim ini.

"Sudah kuduga kau kemari, Nona kecil…" suara parau itu membuyarkan lamunanku, sosok berwajah welas asih terpancar dari keriput di wajahnya yang sama sekali tidak terlihat letih meski umurnya sudah hampir delapan puluhan.

"Menjenguk adik dan ayah?" aku mengangguk, bukannya aku sok-sokan tidak menyambut sapaannya melainkan aku _Tidak bisa_ menjawab.

"Sudah berapa lama insiden itu terjadi? Tepat seminggu benar,kan. Aku mengerti sekali perasaanmu tidak ada yang tidak mungkin merasa senang ketika kau tahu satu-satunya hal yang kau punya tiba-tiba diambil dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Mereka sudah tenang di sana, doamu adalah kiriman terbaik untuk mereka" Kakek Kepala Kuil tersenyum seraya melihat kea rah nisan yang tetap terdiam meski salju menumpuk di atas permukaannya.

"Kau masih menggunakan seragam itu berarti kau masih menyayangi mereka,kan?" aku enggan menjawab, sudah hampir tiga bulan aku pergi meninggalkan mereka dan jaket inilah yang membuatku selalu ingat akan keberadaan mereka. Aku tak tahu apakah mereka memaafkanku atau tidak yang jelas ini pilihanku, terserah mereka menganggapku sebagai orang jahat itu bukan masalah, itu adalah yang terbaik.

"Hari ini jam Sembilan akan ada upacara persembahan dan doa untuk adikmu. Kurasa anak-anak akan datang, apakah itu cukup membantu?" aku hanya tersenyum, Kakek Zen sudah banyak membantuku.

Beliau menerimaku di sini ketika aku pergi dari rumah sakit dan aku sekarang tinggal di kuil ini. Kuil yang lumayan jauh dari kota dan letaknya nyaris tidak diketahui banyak orang, Kuil di Desa Miwarigumi adalah tempat dimana ayah dimakamkan singkatnya ini desa tempat tinggal keluargaku sebelum pindah ke kota, Kakek Zen sudah seperti kakek kandungku. Berita meninggalnya Kohane seminggu lalu membuatku nyaris bunuh diri tapi Kakek Zen tetap sabar memberiku kekuatan.

"Apakah kau siap kembali menghadapi ancaman dari Keluarga Inti?" pertanyaannya kembali membawaku ke masa sepuluh tahun dimana masa mengerikan itu terekam jelas di otakku.

"Festival itu diselenggarakan oleh pihak yang sangat kau kenal"

Bajingan-bajingan itu harus kumusnahkan segera mungkin sebelum para _Kiseki no sedai_ bergerak. Sayangnya darah _Saika_ tidak sengaja ditransfer ke Kagami- _nii_ , dialah yang bisa melacak keberadanku karena aku induknya.

"Waktunya kau pergi…, Kinako- _chan_. Aku yakin mereka masih menyayangimu. Kapanpun itu, jangan pernah merasa sendirian. Kau punya mereka yang ada di belakangmu" Kakek Zen mengelus kepalaku, hatiku yang mendingin sedikit hangat berkat tangannya.

Tak perlu waktu lama aku sudah melesat meninggalkan Kakek Zen, di atas dahan pohon aku bertengger berkamuflase di pepohonan rindang yang putih ditutup salju.

Sebelum aku pergi, aku mendengar suara dari bawah.

" _Ohayou Gozaimasu._ Kakek Zenzo, kenapa anda ada di sini?"

" _Ohayou_. Oh, tadi ada tamu. Aku sekalian mengganti bunga-bunga di makam"

"Anda sudah terbiasa,ya. Bagaimana acara hari ini?"

"Sudah dengan segala persiapannya, _Akashi Seijuurou -sama_ "

Aku melenyapkan diri dibalik kegelapan, aku tahu siapa sosok berambut _amber_ itu namun aku tidak ingin menemuinya.

 _Aku tidak bisa lagi menemui mereka_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **KUROKO TETSUYA** _  
SMA Seirin – Gymnasium, 07.00 a.m_

Sekolah sibuk dengan persiapan Natal

Natal di sekolah adalah acara yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh murid-murid. Mereka bisa merayakan natal dengan gembira, berdansa, makan makanan enak, bertukar kado, dan berbagi kebahagiaan di bawah gemerlap lampu pohon Natal di _Gym_.

Sayangnya kali ini aku yang berada di _Gym_ tidak merasakankan adanya hal-hal yang kusebutkan tadi, aku terpekur menunggu Kagami- _kun_ sambil membawa sebuah buket bunga berisi bunga Daffodil, mawar putih, _Suzuran*(lily lembah)_ , dan beberapa bunga lainnya. Hari ini adalah hari penting, aku sudah janji dengan Kagami- _kun,_ Furihata- _kun_ , Kawahara- _kun_ , dan Fukuda- _kun_ untuk berangkat ke Desa Miwarigumi, desa dimana Kohane dimakamkan.

Nyeri masih membekas di hatiku, mataku tiga hari bengkak dan sekarang masih saja meloloskan satu-dua bulir air mata. Memang sudah seminggu semenjak Kohane meninggal akibat jatuh dari lantai tujuh apartemen milik Mayuzumi- _san_ , ponselku nyaris jadi korban ketika aku mendengar berita itu. Yang selalu bisa menguatkanku adalah Kagami- _kun_ dan tentu saja teman-teman lainnya meski mereka pasti merasakan hal yang sama pahitnya.

" _Ohayou Gozaimasu,_ Kuroko" sapa suara renyah dari sampingku, Furihata- _kun_.

" _Ohayou Gozaimasu_ , sendirian saja? Dimana Kawahara- _kun_ dan Fukuda- _kun_?" sapaku balik.

"Oh,ya aku lupa bilang kalau mereka bakal berangkat bareng para _senpai_ jadi kita bertiga saja" jawabnya.

"Ohh…" aku hanya memberi respon seadanya, _moodku_ sedang turun dan kesedihan ini tidak bisa lepas setiap kali aku mendengar nama Kohane.

"Kau terlihat pucat, Kuroko. Aku tahu perasaanmu, aku juga shock mendengar berita itu dan buru-buru aku pergi ke tempat teman-teman. Hal ini tetap dirahasiakan dari anak-anak lain jadi kau bisa tenang, bersedih memang hak setiap orang tapi kita harus bisa melangkah maju meski kita ditinggalkan" nasihat Furihata- _kun_ , aku mengangguk memerhatikan wajahnya yang samar terlihat letih dan ada bekas tangisan di matanya.

"Walau aku tidak begitu dekat dengan Kohane- _chan_ tapi aku merasakan kesedihan yang sama denganmu, Kuroko, kau pasti juga memikirkan apa yang dirasakan Kinako- _chan_ andai saja dia ada di sini dan mendengar semua kenyataan itu" kali ini aku tidak bisa menjawab, berulang kali aku memikirkan bagaimana untuk membawa kembali Kinako berujung pada kematian Kohane, kalau Kinako tahu akan hal ini maka aku sudah tidak bisa lagi memerlihatkan mukaku padanya.

"Kalau Kinako tahu—"

"Maka aku akan menyeretnya ke sini dan menyelesaikan masalah" suara angkuh itu menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan, sosok bertubuh tinggi besar dengan sepasang matanya yang tajam tak mau kalah itu berkacak pinggang dua meter di belakangku. Dia membawa sebuah buket bunga di tangannya lalu berjalan menghampiri kami.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengocok dadu kalau kau takut untuk kembali ke kotak tempatmu berada, kau tahu, tidak ada orang yang bisa menentukan dimana letak pion sebelum dadu yang kau pegang dilempar. Mau maju atau mundur atau bahkan diam, itu tergantung padamu. Mengubah takdir juga sama, kau takkan maju menuju _finish_ tanpa usaha melawan takut" Kagami- _kun_ menjitak pelan kepalaku, entah apa yang dia berikan tapi seolah-olah semangatnya merasuk ke dalam diriku dan membuat mataku terbuka.

"Kita juga berjuang untuk bagian Kohane juga,yak an?" sahut Furihata- _kun_.

"Ya! Aku yakin, Kinako akan kembali dan kita akan bermain basket bersama-sama lagi!" kami melakukan _bro fist_ , kami sudah bertekad tidak akan terkurung dalam kesedihan lagi, karena kami adalah _KLUB BASKET SMA SEIRIN_! Perasaan ini akan kami sampaikan pada anak itu, lalu kembali bermain basket di lapangan bersama semuanya.

"Ah, sudah saatnya pergi. Bus pertama datang jam setengah delapan" kata Furi.

"Yaah, kita tidak akan mau disuruh lari dari desa ke sini karena terlambat oleh pelatih,kan?" cengir Kagami- _kun_ dan sukses membuatku tersenyum juga.

Kami bergegas pergi ke halte lalu melihat jadwal keberangkatan Bus dan syukurlah kami tidak terlambat, ada bus pagi untuk pergi ke Desa Miwarigumi. Desa itu terkenal dengan bunga-bunga musim dinginnya, entah kenapa hanya di desa itu saja bunga-bunga bisa bermekaran sekalipun di musim dingin.

Tujuan kami adalah Kuil Yukibana*( _雪花_ _)_ atau biasanya disebut Kuil Bunga Salju, kuil itu tidak banyak dikenal orang dan terpencil jadi agak sulit menuju ke sana apalagi bus hanya menurunkan kami di jalan arteri desa lalu kami harus jalan untuk mencapai kuil di atas bukit itu.

"Kita masih harus jalan lagi?" Tanya Kagami- _kun_.

"Iya, kira-kira di atas bukit sana" tunjuk Furihata- _kun_.

"Bunga-bunga di sini tidak layu,ya meski kemarin hujan salju. Mereka bermekaran seperti biasa. Apa ini bunga segala musim?" aku merunduk dan berjongkok di dekat sebuah petak bunga _Ajisai_ yang bergerombol tertutup salju.

"Kurasa mereka sudah seperti ini dari dulu mungkin?" Furi memberi opini tapi tetap saja bunga-bunga di sini terlihat tidak begitu wajar karena tetap tumbuh di udara ekstrim. Kami berjalan menelusuri jalanan yang masih belum di aspal, di kanan kiri terbentang sawah dan padang bunga, penduduknya juga menyapa kami dengan hangat. Namun ada satu hal yang aku herankan sedari tadi,

 _Di sini tidak ada anak-anak_.

"Kagami, Kuroko, Furihata di sini!"

Oh, sepertinya itu Izuki- _senpai_ , senior yang lain sudah siap dengan bunga-bunga di tangan mereka. Pelatih tampak membawa sapu tangan dan awan-awan kesedihan masih mengambang disekelilingnya, aku tidak bisa berbohong karena hatiku memang tidak bisa sekuat Kagami- _kun_ , awan mendung itu tetap menggantung karena itulah sesungguhnya perasaanku sekarang. Kami menaiki tangga yang kurasa cocok dijadikan latihan karena anak tangga ini terlalu banyak, kapten terlihat uring-uringan di sebelah Kiyoshi- _senpai_.

"Acaranya di kuil utama, kalian jangan macam-macam,ya" peringat kapten kami yang sudah kehabisan tenaga. Di halaman utama Kuil Yukibana kami melihat sudah banyak orang berkumpul.

"Kuroko _cchi,_ Kagami _cchi_ , kalian sudah datang" Kise- _kun_ terlihat gagah dengan setelah serba hitam bersanding dengan Kasamatsu- _san_ yang membawa buket besar berisi bunga Lily.

"Kise- _kun_ , yang lain sudah datang? Kau cepat sekali" aku menerima uluran tangannya, Kise- _kun_ tersenyum sebentar lalu menjawab, "Ya, aku ke sini agar menjadi tamu pertama di undangan Kohane _cchi_ " aku bisa merasakan nada kesedihan di ucapannya namun aku tidak membangkang, Kise- _kun_ mungkin adalah salah satu yang paling terpukul atas kejadian ini.

"Taiga, kau datang tepat waktu. Maaf tadi aku berangkat bareng Atsushi, Alex tidak ikut?" Himuro- _kun_ tak kalah kerennya dengan jas hitam tanpa dasi yang dikenakannya.

"Alex akan datang nanti siang, saat acara pemasangan dupa dan doa akhir"

"Aku turut berduka, Taiga. Maafkan aku"

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf Tatsuya? Anggaplah ini adalah kasus kecelakaan, aku tidak bisa banyak membantu juga. Kami harus membawa Kinako kembali hanya itu misi kami" ujar Kagami- _kun_.

"Atsushi sempat panic, aku mencoba menenangkannya dan aku mendapat kabar kalau Klub basket Touou sempat gempar. Kurasa kau harus bicara pada Aomine- _kun_ " sahut Himuro- _san_. Oh iya, Aomine- _kun_ dan anggota Touou!

Aku melihat Aomine- _kun_ bersama Momoi- _san_ juga senior-senior dan anggota Touou lainnya, mereka sangat terpukul, Momoi- _san_ bahkan menangis di sana bahkan sampai pelatih mereka turut hadir di depan altar yang dipasang oleh foto Kohane. Hatiku seperti diiris-iris melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

"Selamat datang di Desa Miwarigumi. Perkenalkan namaku Zenzo, aku kepala kuil di sini ng…,silakan masuk acara akan segera dimulai, ah, kalian pasti teman-temannya Kohane- _chan_ ,ya? Aku bersyukur anak manis itu punya teman-teman yang baik" seorang kakek berambut putih menyapa kami, dia mengenakan baju tebal dengan tongkat di tangan kirinya. Matanya terlihat menutup sepertinya kakek ini sudah sangat tua namun terlihat tetap bugar di cuaca dingin dia masih bisa jalan-jalan.

"Wah, kalian sudah datang rupanya. Acara akan segera dimulai" pria berambut merah _amber_ menyahut dari belakang Pak Zenzo, Akashi- _kun_!

"Akashi _cchi_ , kau datang cepat. Apa Rakuzan juga datang ke sini?" sapa Kise- _kun_.

"Ya, karena ini juga acara yang penting bagi Mayuzumi- _san_ dan keluarganya" jawab Akashi- _kun_ sederhana. Benar juga, Mayuzumi- _san_ itu kerabat dekat Kohane dan menurut keterangan, dia dan ibunyalah yang menemukan Kohane sudah tewas jatuh dari gedung.

"Tidak baik berlama-lama di tengah udara seperti ini, ayo masuk, acara akan segera dimulai" Pak Zenzo membimbing kami ke dalam kuil, Momoi- _san_ seperti biasa menyerudukku tapi kali ini bukan nada kebahagiaan di teriakannya tapi kesedihan, Aomine- _kun_ juga tidak banyak bicara dia hanya menatapku penuh arti.

"Aku turut berduka, Aomine- _kun_. Maafkan aku, aku gagal lagi"

"Tidak, jangan minta maaf, Tetsu. Aku sudah mengerti, tapi sayang ini sudah sangat terlambat" ujar Aomine- _kun_ dengan wajah suram, aku mengerti perasaannya dan tentu saja aku hanya bisa diam.

Di acara ini aku hanya bisa mengirim doa, foto Kohane yang tersenyum di depanku tepat di pajang di atas altar dikelilingi bunga dan dupa sekarang hanya bisa dipandang dari sana. Kohane sudah tidak ada, kenyataan yang sampai sekarang tidak ingin kuakui. Kemudian secara bergiliran kami memberi bunga di altar, aku tak lupa berdoa tapi di tengah buket-buket bunga yang ditaruh aku melihat ada sesuatu yang terselip di sana.

 _BULU BURUNG GAGAK_

Mataku membulat, tengkukku merinding seperti ada yang memerhatikan dari jauh, dengan cepat kuambil helaian bulu hitam itu lalu beranjak menuju ke tempat Kagami- _kun_ duduk.

"Kagami- _kun_ " bisikku,  
"Huaaa! Kau sedang apa, sialan bahkan di saat seperti ini kemampuanmu itu tetap mengesalkan!?" semburnya panic.

"Ini…," kuperlihatkan helaian bulu hitam itu, mata Kagami- _kun_ langsung membulat, sesuatu yang mengerikan sepertinya terlintas di pikirannya sama denganku.  
"Hei, Kuroko" panggilnya.  
"Ya?", Kagami- _kun_ memberi kode kepadaku untuk membawa anak-anak _yang berkepentingan_ menuju keluar kuil, aku mengangguk lalu dengan kecepatan kilat aku mengirim _e-mail_ kepada semuanya—aku tak ingin membuat ricuh suasana ini—tak lupa juga aku ingin Mayuzumi- _san_ ikut. Dialah yang berhak tahu soal ini.

Kemudian tidak sampai lima belas menit semuanya sudah berkumpul di kebun belakang kuil yang penuh oleh tetumbuhan(aku agak sanksi jangan-jangan ini adalah pondok pengembangan botani bukannya kuil). Akashi- _kun_ melambai lalu kami berdua berjingkat lalu pergi.

"Tetsu, kenapa kau memanggil kami?" Tanya Aomine- _kun_.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau merusak suasana tapi…, aku terpaksa melakukannya" kusodorkan helai bulu hitam itu, sudah kuduga respon semua orang sama sepertiku dan Kagami- _kun_. Untuk beberapa saat kami tidak saling bicara, mereka masih menahan napas tentu masih bersama tatapan horror di wajah masing-masing.

"Aku…" Mayuzumi- _san_ berbisik dari samping Akashi- _kun_.

"Aku menemukan benda yang sama ketika Kohane jatuh, aku tidak seratus persen yakin tapi aku tahu benda yang melewatiku ketika aku di beranda adalah bulu itu. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak menghiraukannya karena Ibuku sangat histeris dan memintaku menelepon polisi dan paramedic" aku ternganga, kenapa kami sering sekali mendapati bulu-bulu ini disetiap TKP?

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku memiliki hal yang harus kubicarakan pada kalian" sahut Akashi- _kun_.

"FESTIVAL AKAGOSAI akan diselenggarakan seminggu dari sekarang, tepatnya minggu depan hari _Rabu_ " kami terkejut, festival itu adalah festival yang masih mengundang banyak kontroversi, "Aku punya sedikit kecurigaan" kata Kise- _kun_.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Murasakibara- _kun_.

"KOHANE _CCHI_ BUKAN TERBUNUH, TAPI DIBUNUH" kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut Kise- _kun_ membuat jantungku nyaris melorot.

"Di, dibunuh?" Tanya Takao- _kun_.

"Aku bukannya mengasumsikan hal yang berlebihan tapi entah kenapa kalau Mayuzumi _cchi_ terlibat di sini berarti…".

"Kau mau bilang semua ini berhubungan dengan KELUARGA YUKIHIRA?" tandas Mayuzumi- _san_. Anggukan Kise- _kun_ membuat tengkukku merinding. Bagaimana mungkin? Kenapa ada orang sekejam itu? Apa alasannya, modusnya, kedoknya, atau apapun sampai menghilangkan nyawa gadis kecil?!

"….."

Aku mendengar Kagami- _kun_ seperti menggumamkan sesuatu, tatapan Kagami- _kun_ menuju kea rah pepohonan yang rimbun. "Kagami- _kun_ , ada apa?" tanyaku.

"KINAKO".

Eh?.

"Aku melihat KINAKO", salju turun dari langit perlahan lalu adegan berikutnya adalah sosok Kise- _kun_ dan Kagami- _kun_ sudah menghambur ke rerimbunan pohon.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **KAGAMI TAIGA**  
 _Kuil Yukibana—halaman belakang—09.00 a.m._

Sedari tadi aku merasa ada aura dan aroma yang amat kukenal.

Aku tidak tahu siapa tapi keberadaannya sangat tipis sekali, makanya dari tadi aku hanya diam memerhatikan sekeliling kebun yang penuh dengan bunga ini. Sampai ketika kami cukup lama berada di sana mataku menangkap sosok yang memiliki aura tipis dan bau yang samar kurasakan tadi.

"Kagami- _kun_ , ada apa?" Tanya Kuroko.

"KINAKO, aku melihat Kinako" belum sempat melihat respon semua orang di sana, aku melihat Kise sudah menghambur kea rah yang kutuju, gawat, kalau sampai dia terlibat lagi dengan hal-hal berbahaya maka semua akan menjadi buruk!

"Taiga, Kise- _kun_!" seruan Tatsuya tidak kugubris, temperature yang semakin turun kuacuhkan, bahkan salju sudah menampakkan diri dan turun dari langit ke bumi tak kupedulikan, aku merangsek ke semak-semak yang ditumpuki salju tipis dan sepertinya semak-semak di sini sukses membuatku naik darah saking rimbunnya.

"Oi, Kise! Berhenti, kau tidak tahu apa yang ada di sana, berbahaya Kise!" teriakku.

"Tapi aku juga merasakannya, Kinako _cchi_ ada di sana!" tampik Kise sesaat setelah aku mencengkram lengannya, tatapannya yang putus asa dan di luar kendali itu mengingatkanku pada hari dimana kami bertaruh nyawa di Teikou sekitar enam bulan lalu.

"Kumohon! Aku sudah cukup bersabar kalau begini terus tidak ada gunannya nyawaku kembali, aku sudah memilih untuk tetap di jalan ini! Ini dosaku, aku salah, aku ingin minta maaf pada anak itu. Kau tidak paham bagaimana Kohane _cchi_ menginginkan kembali Kinako _cchi_ tapi, semuanya—",

"Aku paham, aku mengerti bagaimana rapuhnya kau. Kalau kau tetap mengikuti emosi dan egomu, kau hanya menyia-nyiakan semua pengorbanan kedua anak kembar itu" tegasku dengan tatapan langsung menghujam matanya. Kise tergelak, dia diam, kami hanya mendengar gemerisik daun dan tanganku tidak kulepaskan dari lengannya.

"Maaf, Kagami _cchi_ " desisnya.  
"Tak apa, kau sudah berjuang. Aku mengerti. Dia penting bagimu" jawabku lebih lembut.

"Hei kalian berdua! Seenaknya saja kalian main lari begitu, cepat kembali!" seru Aomine datang dari belakangku. "Ah, maaf.." beberapa detik selanjutnya aku melihat sesu atu dari pohon.

 _Burung Gagak_.

Burung gagak di musim dingin?! Hei, jangan bercanda, mana ada burung gagak di hari seperti ini. Tapi burung itu terpaku pada kami, seolah-olah menargetkan kami dan tatapan matanya yang sok polos itu membuatku merinding.

"Memang ada gagak di musim dingin?" Tanya Aomine.

"Tentu saja ada, mereka memangsa orang-orang kepo seperti kalian"

 _DEG!_

Kami semua berjengit, seseorang berambut hitam berkacamata merah bersandar di batang pohon tak jauh dari kami. Auranya menyeramkan, tapi perilakunya santai sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya ancaman.

"Kalian, oh, benar-benar anak-anak klub basket,ya? Kalau tidak salah kau yang berambut biru dan kuning adalah _Kiseki no sedai_ , ahh~ benar sekali. Aku senang bertemu dengan kalian semua. Perkenalkan namaku Naraku.." dia berdiri, kemudian sepersedetik adegan berikutnya adalah dia sudah ada di antara aku dan Kise, mataku nyaris tidak bergeser sesentipun. Brengsek, kapan dia berpindah tempat!?

"Namaku Naraku _Yukihira_ , senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Bocah-bocah" dengan entengnya dia menendang tepat di perut Kise, cengkramanku terlepas dan membuatku terpelanting sampai Aomine harus menahanku. Sementara Kise terlempar hingga menabrak pohon lalu jatuh terkapar di tanah.

"KISEE..!"

"Ahh, bukan,bukan begitu caranya kau menyambut orang baru, anak muda" sebelum dia menghajar wajahku dengan kepalan tangannya, Aomine sudah melayangkan tinjunya sayang dia berhasil lolos.

"Bajingan, siapa kau!? Kau mau apa tiba-tiba menyerang kami?" seru Aomine geram.

"Aduh, jangan marah-marah, sayang aku tidak ingin meladeni kalian tapi ini tugas jadi apa boleh buat" aku tahu targetnya adalah Kise, dengan agak memaksa aku merangsek maju melindungi Kise yang meringkuk memegangi luka lamanya.

"Kise, kau baik-baik sa—"

"Kagami!"

Si keparat itu menendang lagi dengan kakinya tapi yang nyaris membuat jantungku lepas adalah Kise menahan serangan itu tapi kekuatannya kalah telak jadilah kami berdua terhempas begitu saja hingga melayang dan terjatuh di tanah lapang yang dipagari oleh kayu. Sepertinya ini masih aeral kuil syukurlah kami tidak terperosok ke jurang.

"Suiit, tak kusangka orang yang pernah koma tiga bulan bisa menahan seranganku tadi, aku cukup serius lho" pria itu akan kutendang kalau saja dia tidak selicin belut,pakaian formal, lalu benda yang tergantung di samping celanannya itu…, _Katana!?_.gila, orang stress macam apa yang tahu-tahu menyerang kami padahal dia baru saja menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Oops, maaf. Tapi kurasa kau kurang sopan ya? Siapa namamu anak muda?" dia menghalau tinju Aomine dari belakang tanpa menoleh, tapi Aomine sama sekali tidak gentar dia malah menyeringai lalu mengambil ancang-ancang dengan kakinya.

"Aomine Daiki, camkan ini baik-baik, bajingan berbaju keren". "Owh, nama yang sesuai. Sayang sekali, kau tak cukup pintar melawanku" dia mencengkram tangan Aomine, meninju perutnya lalu menendang Aomine hingga tersungkur di sebelahku.

"Aomine! Hei, mulutmu berdarah!" seruku.

"Uhuk, cih. Diam, aku juga tahu, sial tenaganya seperti Bison!" geramnya kesal.

"Aku harus memberi _applause_ kalian cukup kuat, sayang tidak sebanding dengan kami. Kalau saja _Nona muda_ ada di sini dia bisa membela kalian,ya?" Nona muda? Siapa yang dimaksud, tunggu dulu tadi dia menyebut namanya adalah…;

"Kau, dari keluarga Yukihira? Kenapa brengsek sepertimu tiba-tiba—"

"Karena kalian terlalu ikut campur masalah ini, padahal sebentar lagi rencana kami akan berhasil. Sayangnya kalian terlalu kepo, bahkan kami harus menyingkirkan _Nona muda_ kami tapi agak mengecewakan tuan putri yang satu lagi terlalu kepala batu hingga mau memihak kalian semua" aku tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan olehnya, apa mungkin!? Mungkinkah!...

"Kau yang membunuh Kohane _cchi_ " sinis Kise. "Aku tidak akan sekejam itu, dia salah satu kesayanganku lho" jawabnya agak falmboyan(mirip sekali dengan Mibuchi- _san_ ).

"Brengsek!" Kise mengepalkan tangannya, tapi sebelum aku mencoba menahan Kise si lelaki bernama Naraku itu tampak mencabut benda yang terselip di pinggangnya.

"KISE JANGAN…!" dia hendak menebas Kise, sial, sial! Kalau begini ceritanya Kise bakal mati, aku tidak menghiraukan ngilu di badanku yang kuutamakan sekarang adalah menjauhkan Kise sebelum tubuhnya terbelah dua.

"Ahaha, maaf,ya Kise Ryouta- _sama_ , aku tak punya pilihan. Matilah dengan tenang"

"Kise….!"

 _CRAANG!_

Napasku tertahan dengan pemadangan yang kulihat di depan mataku, seseorang menahan katana mengerikan itu yang sebentar lagi menghampiri kepala Kise, darahku berdesir, perasaan yang lama sudah hampir kulupakan, perasaan seorang sahabat yang amat berterima kasih telah dilindungi.  
Perasaan yang sama seperti enam bulan lalu.

"Khu, khu,khu… aku terkejut, diluar dugaan kau datang terang-terangan kemari. _Hime-sama*(tuan putri)_." Mata setajam pisau itu menghujam ke sosok yang tengah mengayunkan katana di depannya.

"Itu karena kau berani menyentuh mereka, akan kutebas kepalamu dan kujadikan makanan binatang" kata-kata sedingin e situ membuatku merinding.

"….Kenapa….," bisik Kise.

"KINAKO…?"

Gadis kecil dengan _jersey Seirin_ , perban di tangan juga mata kirinya, dan hanya memiliki satu tangan…, berdiri gagah tak gentar di depan kami yang ternganga dan masih terjebak di dalam keterkejutan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **AKASHI SEIJUUROU**  
 _Kuil Yukibana—halaman belakang—09.55 a.m_

Perasaanku tidak enak semenjak tadi

Yang kumaksud adalah kenapa anak-anak itu belum kembali, benarkah kalau mereka berhasil menemukan Kinako? Tapi ada apa ini, kenapa hatiku mengatakan yang sebaliknya.

"Aka _cchin_ , kau keliahatan gusar sekali dari tadi, kenapa?" Tanya Murasakibara sambil membuka _snack_ hangat di tangannya, aku terdiam sejenak enggan untuk menjelaskannya karena aku memang tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaanku.

"Apa kau mengkhawatrkan mereka? Mereka paling juga datang sebentar lagi, apa butuh di cek?" Tanya Takao.

"Ng, aku rasa memang harus mengeceknya apalagi ini sudah hampir duapuluh menit mereka pergi. Aku takut mereka malah tersesat atau jatuh di suatu tempat" ujarku seraya melangkah kea rah rerimbunan pohon. Aku terkejut ketika seekor gagak berkoak dari atas pohon tak jauh dari tempatku berada, burung gagak itu melihatku tanpa melakukan apapun. Aneh sekali, ada yang tidak beres kenapa ada burung gagak di saat musim dingin? Kuperhatikan burung gagak itu terus tanpa bergeming, sampai Himuro- _san_ menepuk pundakku.

"Kau kenapa, Akashi- _kun_?" tanyanya.

"Anu, burung gagak itu—"

 _DUAAKK…!_

Sesuatu melintas diantara kami, seperti menghantam benda atau sejenisnya. Aku melihat ada sebuah batu tergeletak sudah dalam kondisi pecah sepertinya menghantam batu yang lain, tunggu siapa yang melemparnya?

"Akashi! Di belakangmu!" teriak Mayuzumi- _san_ , ternyata dia melemparkan sebuah batu yang cukup besar untuk menghalau batu lain yang hendak mampir di kepalaku(tentu dengan kekuatan _missdirectionnya_ ).

" _Yare-yare*(yaampun)_ , kupikir aku berhasil melubangi kepalanya tapi tetap saja ada pengganggu di sekitar sini" suara yang berat seperti binatang itu, tidak, maksudku dia memang mirip seekor binatang. Tubuhnya besar dan kekar, rambutnya panjang hitam dan mata kanannya buta—ada bekas luka di sana—dia menggunakan _blazer_ hitam dengan kemeja warna biru di baliknya dan menenteng sesuatu, benda panjang itu aku sangat mengenalnya!Sebuah _katana_ ….!

"Aku sangka ada hewan langka berada di sini" ucap Mayuzumi- _san_ dingin.

"Sungguh bocah kurang ajar, jaga mulutmu. Setidaknya kali ini tidak ada yang akan bisa melindungimu lagi, _Chihiro Mayuzumi_ " eh mereka saling kenal?

"Mayuzumi- _san_ , dia kenalanmu?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Dia hanya hewan liar yang memakai pakaian formal, si beruang dari keluarga inti. Aozaki Yukihira" jawab Mayuzumi- _san_. Yukihira?! Dia salah satu famili Yukihira, apa mungkin dia mengenal Kinako?

Suasana hening sejenak, tidak ada yang bergerak dari tempat masing-masing sementara pria berkulit gelap itu asyik menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dengan pedang(yang Nampak berbahaya).

"Aaaah, musim dinginku harus hilang karena ulah kalian, jadi bagaimana kalau kita mengakhirinya?"

Belum sempat mataku berkedip dia sudah ada di depanku, entah apalagi yang terjadi tapi tampaknya si beruang gila menghantamku dengan tangannya, namun yang dihajarnya bukanlah aku namun Himuro- _san_! Himuro- _san_ menjadikan dirinya tameng sayang, kekuatan si beruang berkali lipat darinya, alhasil kami terpelanting hingga masuk ke bagian dalam pepohonan.

"Himuro- _san_! Akashi!" seruan Takao menyadarkanku, ugh sepertinya kepalaku berdarah menghantam batang pohon.

"Hi, Himuro- _san_! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" sahutku, badannya masih menimpaku, Himuro- _san_ mengerang keras dan tampaknya tangan si beruang menghancurkan bagian lengan kanannya.

"Lenganmu terluka, kau harus cepat ke—"

"Haa, di sini tidak ada rumah sakit tahu tuan berambut merah" benturan keras terjadi, aku terhempas jauh sementara Himuro- _san_ tetap melindungiku. Aku melihat Murasakibara menghentikan tendangan Aozaki dan melempar kami jauh, adu kekuatan sempat terjadi tapi…,

"Kau mengganggu"Desis Aozaki.

"Kau juga!" bentak Murasakibara yang ternyata sudah berdarah-darah, tangannya memar dan kepalanya mengucur darah kental.

"Murasakibara, berhenti! Jangan melawannya…!" teriakku.

"Murasakibara- _kun_ , Akashi- _kun_ , Himuro- _san_!" oh tidak! Kuroko, dia bersama Takao menyusul kea rah kami,

"Hentikan bodoh jangan kemari!" seruku, tapi terlambat Aozaki sudah menghajar Takao dan Kuroko hingga terhempas jauh dan menabrak tanah. Aku tak bisa melindungi mereka karena kepalaku pening sekali, tanganku robek sedikit tapi kalau aku meninggalkan Himuro- _san_ maka itu lebih berbahaya.

"Berhenti disitu gorilla sialan, kau mau kupotong dan kutempel kepalamu di perapian,hah!?" kini Mayuzumi- _san_ dengan gagah melempar ranting yang cukup tajam,Aozaki menerima ranting tajam tersebut hingga menembus telapaknya. Kupikir itu adalah akhir tapi si gorilla—atau beruang itu—malah bertambah beringas.

"Hei, hei, Chihiro- _kun_ kau lupa atau tolol? Benda ini tidak akan bisa membunuhku,kau tahu?" _Uh-oh_! Tidak, Aozaki menyerbu kea rah Mayuzumi- _san_ , apa yang harus kulakukan? Tidak ada benda tajam di sini. Namun yang kulihat adalah sosok Mayuzumi- _san_ dengan tangkas beradu kekuatan dan saling bertempur dengan Aozaki, aku tak menyangka ternyata dia cukup punya kemampuan beladiri meski tubuhnya kecil.

"Kenapa Chihiro- _kun_? Kau lebih letoy daripada sebelumnya?" seringai Aozaki. Perasaanku tidak enak dan benar saja Aozaki mencengkram Mayuzumi- _san_ lalu meninju perutnya, tidak sampai disana Aozaki menghantamkan tubuh pucat Mayuzumi- _san_ hingga berbenturan dengan tanah. Darah keluar dari mulut dan kepalanya! Aozaki meng- _ko_ Mayuzumi- _san_ dengan sangat mudah, "Ma, Mayuzumi- _san_!"

"Selanjutnya giliranmu, merah" dengan kecepatan gila yang ditunjukannya di awal dia sudah bersiap menghajar wajahku tanpa belas kasih, sepersedetik kemudian adegan berganti, sesuatu menembus bahu Aozaki. Sebuah mata pisau besar yang sudah diasah dan dibentuk tajam menghunus bahu gorilla itu hingga tersungkur dan mengerang hebat.

"Si, siapa?" tanyaku, aku menengok yang kulihat di ujung sana adalah sosok samar tapi lamat-lamat aku mengenali siapa sosok dengan _jersey_ di tubuhnya.

"KINAKO?"

Tidak mungkin, kenapa? Apa akhirnya Kinako kembali?

"Aka _cchin_ , cepat ke sana! Ayo lari sebelum dia bergerak!" Murasakibara membawa Mayuzumi- _san_ di gendongannya bersama Takao yang ternyata sudah siuman meski kepalanya terluka.

"Ayo, Akashi- _kun_! Kita ke sana!" seru Kuroko membantuku memapah Himuro- _san_.

Kami sampai di tanah lapang dengan pagar pembatas yang memisahkan tanah itu dengan jurang di bawahnya. Mataku membulat melihat sosok yang terkapar di rerumputan, Aomine, Kagami, dan Kise sudah babak belur dengan banyak luka sementara Kinako dengan tegar berdiri menatapku. Ada seorang lagi, seorang yang tak kukenal tapi dia sudah terluka parah. Darah mengucur dari dadanya –dia pasti habis ditebas oleh pedang—sementara aku hanya bisa melongo, Kinako tersenyum padaku.

" _Ohisashiburi, Sei-nii_ *( _Lama tak jumpa, Sei-nii)_ "

Jantungku mendadak berdetak tak karuan, hatiku sakit melihat senyum yang ditunjukannya, senyum yang sangat persis seperti Kohane hanya saja tersirat sebuah kesedihan yang sangat dalam di senyumnya.

"Kagami- _kun_!" seru Kuroko. "Ku, Kuroko?" aku tersadar kembali dengan sahutan Kuroko dan Kagami hingga akhirnya sosok Kinako sudah menghilang, Hah!? Kemana dia? Kemana Kinako pergi?

"Ki, Kinak- _chan_ , pergi?" Tanya Himuro- _san_ di bahuku.

"Himuro- _san_ , kau sudah sadar?" sahutku memastikan.

"Un, aku tidak apa-apa. Tulangku sepertinya retak atau mungkin patah tapi aku baik-baik saja" itu tidak baik-baik saja, Himuro- _san_.

"Yang lebih penting kita harus pergi dari si—". Ternyata perkiraanku salah, Aozaki sudah berdiri di belakangku, hendak menerkam kami yang terlambat menyadari keberadaanya.

" _Mati kau_ " desisnya penuh kesadisan.

"AKASHI!"

 _CRAASSH!_

Aozaki jatuh seketika, darahnya muncrat bertebaran dari arah punggung. Kakiku lemas, aku tidak tahu apa-apa sampai sosok besar itu tumbang dan kini aku bisa melihat siapa orang yang menebas Aozaki itu.

"Haah, belum apa-apa kalian sudah seenaknya melakukan hal tolol".  
Sosok wanita berambut panjang hitam sepunggung, puntung rokok terselip di bibir yang digincu merah tua, pakaian formal tak berlengan berwarna putih dengan rok span sepaha memerlihatkan kakiknya yang jenjang dengan sebuah _Highheels_ hitam berkilap, dia tampak mengaggumkan tapi auranya mengerikan. Mata _magenta_ itu melirik ke arahku, dia menyarungkan katananya lalu dengan santai menghampiri kami, siapa dia? Kawan? Atau lawan?

"Kurasa aku belum begitu terlambat,kan?" tukasnya lembut.

"Kau nyaris membuat jantungku melorot karena kau terlambat, ralat, kita terlambat" sahut sosok dibalik tudung dengan jubbah berwarna coklat. Eh, suara ini.

"Maaf membuat kalian semua menunggu, AKASHI"

"MI, MIDORIMA!"

Pria berambut hijau itu menyunggingkan senyum seraya membuka tudungnya, bersama dengan wanita tersebut kami hanya dibuat ternganga heran.

Apakah masih ada hal lain yang harus kami ketahui?

Lalu, _Siapa wanita yang bersama Midorima ini_?

...

...

TO BE CONTINUED

...

 _THE SEQUEL_

 _Silakan menikmati. Sekuel dari PERSEMBAHAN SETAN-_

 _selamat membaca_

 _selamat tenggelam di dalam kegelapan..._

 _Mind to_

 _R^R_

 _._

 **A/N :**

 **Akhirnya, Sekuel PERSEMBAHAN SETAN. Bagi readers yang tidak mengerti**

 **bisa membacanya di table list story Yuzu**

 **Bagi yang sudah mengikuti cerita awalnya**

 **Yuzu akan sangat senang bila kalian memberikan review**

 **Krisar di perbolehkan**

 **Tidak untuk _FLAME._**

 ** _apresiasi kalian sangat membangun_**

 ** _Cerita ini tidak akan sukses tanpa kalian._**

 **Salam -Yuzu. Y-**


	2. ONIKAKUSHI

FFN. CODE 4. 黒子のバスケ

 **FESTIVAL KEMATIAN** _  
_**—** _ **SEQUEL OF BUSHO-AKU(PERSEMBAHAN SETAN)—**_

 **DISCLAIMER : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

" _No Human can' t life without darkness and painfulness. They always suffer and full of miserable, that's a true fact. Because, you aren't strong enough to ruin the evilness"_

 **FESTIVAL** **2 : ONIKAKUSHI** _ **(**_ _ **鬼隠し**_ _ **)  
"SPIRITED AWAY BY THE DEMON"**_

 _ **"Apakah perasaan ingin membunuh itu selalu diikuti oleh penyesalan? Apakah kegelapan selalu memenangkan perasaan manusia? Hei, sebenarnya, sebesar apakah rasa dendammu itu hingga kau melepaskan kami?"**_

 _ **火神大河**_ _ **  
(Kagami Taiga)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **KISE RYOUTA**

 _Kuil Yukibana. 11.00 a.m_

Aku terbangun di atas _futon*(kasur lipat Jepang)_ yang terhampar di _Tatami_.  
Kepalaku berdenging antara nyeri, ngilu, dan sakit bercampur baur, aku tidak bisa menggerakan badan, sepertinya luka lamaku terbuka lagi. Punggungku sakit sekali, ah benar waktu itu aku menghantam batang pohon pantas saja pungguku seperti remuk. Aku menengok kea rah kanan berharap aku tidak sendirian, benar saja aku tidak sendirian, di sampingku terkapar sosok Mayuzumi _cchi_ dengan banyak balutan perban disana-sini.  
Ngomong-ngomong ini dimana,ya? Apa masih di kuil?

Aku mencoba berdiri tapi sia-sia, badanku terlalu sakit sekadar untuk duduk saja di atas kasur. Tangan, kepala serta pipiku ditempeli perban yang masih berbau antiseptic, yaah, kurasa tak masalah aku sudah terlalu terbiasa terluka.

" Jangan memaksakan diri kalau belum bisa bangun, _baka_ " suara yang amat kukenal membuatku reflex menoleh, sosok yang kutemukan nyaris membuatku berteriak kegirangan.

"MIDORIMA _CCHI_!" pekikku senang, tapi aku langsung merasa sakit kepala padahal hanya seperti itu saja, apa lukaku terlalu parah?

"Aku sudah bilang jangan banyak bicara, lukamu juga luka-luka lamamu itu nyaris membuat badanmu lumpuh. Kalau saja aku tidak membawa obat bius mungkin rasa sakit yang kau rasakan sekarang bisa membunuhmu detik ini juga" penjelasan sahabatku yang berambut hijau dan berkacamata ini memang kelihatan sadis atau itu adalah bentuk perhatiannya? Entahlah, yang jelas aku senang dia sudah kembali setelah tiga bulan menghilang.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja, Midorima _cchi_ " kataku tulus.

"Ukh, sudahlah! Yang penting kau tidak kena luka serius, kau tidur saja sana! Aku mau mengganti air dulu" wajah Midorima _cchi_ mendadak bersemu merah, aku yakin itu bukan efek hawa dingin. Aku mengikik kecil seraya melihatnya membawa baskom dan menghilang dibalik pintu geser. Untuk sementara aku tetap di posisi ini, meski punggungku terus berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesurupan bagiku ini tidaklah sesakit yang kurasakan dibanding ketika melihat Kinako _cchi_ pergi dan menghilang lagi, tanpa sempat aku mengatakan apapun padanya.

"Khh, sialan, sialan.. kenapa? Kenapa aku selemah ini?!" umpatku perlahan seraya meremat selimut tebal di depanku. Aku hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajah ini di atas selimut, aku tidak mau orang lain melihat mataku yang buram karena air mata. Aku sebal, aku kesal, apa yang harus aku lakukan!?

"Taka da artinya kau menyesali perbuatan di saat seperti ini…" kudengar Mayuzumi _cchi_ menyahut dari samping.

"Ma, Mayuzumi.. _cchi_? kau taka pa-apa?" tanyaku perlahan dan secepat mungkin menghapus air mata.

"Ahn, tidak sebaik kelihatannya. Perutku terasa mual, si gorilla tolol itu menghajar ulu hatiku sampai nyaris meremukkan segalanya" ucap Mayuzumi _cchi_. Mataku terbelalak, Mayuzumi _cchi_ melawan orang-orang seperti itu? Yang benar saja, aku bahkan dilempar begitu saja dengan entengnya.

"Kau.." Mayuzumi _cchi_ membuka mulutnya lalu dia mengatakan, "Kau sebegitu sayangnya pada Kinako?" pertanyaan itu membuat tenggorokanku tercekat, benar juga, Mayuzumi _cchi_ kan saudara jauh Kinako _cchi_.

"A, aku, aku tidak sepenuhnya seperti itu.." kilahku perlahan.

"Dulu, Kinako bukan seperti yang kalian lihat selama ini. Dulu, anak itu ceria dia bahkan sangat peduli pada siapapun, kami bermain basket sama-sama. Seingatku, yang mengajarkan anak kembar itu adalah ayahnya dan aku suka ikut bermain bersama mereka. Namun, itu berubah.. ketika mereka menginjak usia 3 tahun" Mayuzumi _cchi_ bercerita perlahan, kadang napasnya tersendat-sendat mengingat organ tubuhnya nyaris hancur lebur karena hantaman orang berbodi seperti itu.

"Anu, kalau tidak kuat tidak usah diteruskan, Mayuzumi _cchi_ " ujarku.

"Tidak, kau harus tahu. Rasa sakitku ini tidak sebanding dengannya" kami terdiam cukup lama sampai Mayuzumi _cchi_ menengok dan menatapku, mata kelabunya kelihatan tenang meski terbesit sebuah kesedihan di iris matanya.

"Kinako, terlibat kudeta hebat, keluarganya terpecah-pecah. Bisa kau bayangkan seorang balita mengalami hal semacam itu? Setiap orang pasti berharap itu hanya mimpi buruk tapi tidak bagi Kinako, Kinako sudah terlatih untuk jadi pertarung dari kecil demi adiknya yang belum sempat belajar apa-apa" Mayuzumi _cchi_ mengehela napas berat dan melanjutkan, "Aku tak ingat detailnya tapi, diingatanku dulu hanyalah kobaran api dan Kinako bersama Kohane hanya bisa terduduk di pekarangan rumah mereka. Tak ada yang menyentuh mereka, bahkan sekedar membawa mereka menjauhpun tidak. Mungkin disitulah awal dari ketidaksukaan Kinako pada orang-orang disekitarnya, perasaan tidak memercayai juga kecurigaan mendalamnya lebih besar dari siapapun".

Aku ternganga mendengar cerita mengerikan itu, apakah luka di mata kirinya juga akibat kebakaran di rumahnya?

"La,lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku was-was, antara ingin mendengar dan tidak kelanjutan cerita penuh misteri tersebut.

"Aku tak tahu, yang kutahu di rumah itu hanya tersisa Kinako dan Kohane. Juga.. beberapa orang dari keluarga Yukihira yang terbunuh oleh sesama kerabat" ukh, aku ingin tahu lebih jauh tapi itu berarti aku melanggar privasi dan aku tidak mau.

"Ano, Mayuzumi _cchi_ …, bagaimana dengan orang tua Kinako _cchi_?" pertanyaan terakhir ini untuk memastikan tidak ada kemungkinan terburuk yang akan kudengar.. Mayuzumi _cchi_ terdiam sebentar kemudian dia menatap langit-langit dan menjawab.

"Saya- _san_ , ibu Kinako dan Kohane tidak ditemukan dimanapun. Entah bagaimana nasibnya taka da yang tahu. Dia menghilang.. lalu ayah mereka, _tewas terbunuh_ di kudeta"

Detik jam memecah keheningan, Mayuzumi _cchi_ menatapku kembali namun matanya setengah tertutup, "Aku harap, setidaknya aku bisa membahagiakan Kinako bagaimanapun caranya. Kau pasti sama,kan? Kise" setelah mengucapkan serentetan kalimat itu Mayuzumi _cchi_ tertidur lagi, sepertinya bercerita menguras semua energinya.

"Aku ingin membawa kembali Kinako _cchi_ , kali ini bukan untuk kepentinganku sendiri. Tapi juga dirimu, yak an? Mayuzumi _cchi_ …" gumamku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa pusing kemudian memutuskan untuk tidur dan aku tidak menyadari kalau seekor gagak bertengger di halaman kuil, gagak yang berkoak mengerikan dan siap memburu mangsanya.

Kira-kira satu jam aku tertidur sampai aku mendengar suara gaduh, oh hujan salju? Mataku masih sangat berat untuk dibuka sampai aku melihat ke arah langit-langit… sesuatu, ada sesuatu di atas langit-langit kayu itu.

" _Kyahahaa….kyahaha_ "

Ukh! Apa itu? Sesuatu yang menggumpal, bukan, berkerumun.. mereka hitam dan titik-titik merah itu…, mereka tertawa! Tawa seperti anak kecil.

" _Kyahaha… onii-chan.. asobimashoo*(kakak, ayo main)_ " sesuatu menjulur dari gerombolan yang menempel di atas, sesuatu! TA, TANGAN!? Ba,bagaimana ini, tangan-tangan hitam itu terus terjulur lalu sudah berada di leherku!

" _Giliran onii-chan, giliran oni-chan…kyahahaha…. Kyahahaa…"_ brengsek, aku dicekik, sosok apa itu apakah itu sama seperti.., _AZUMI KAMITSUKA_. Jangan bilang mereka juga, tidak mungkin, ukh! Cekikan mereka terus menjepit tenggorokanku. Tangan-tangan kecil hitam seperti anak-anak yang membelit di leher dan semakin lama semakin kuat, aku tidak berdaya karena badanku masih sakit. Lalu disela-sela ketegangan aku melihat dari gerombolan makhluk aneh tersebut ada sebuah benda, itu pisau! Pisau itu mengarah padaku, kea rah perut.

" _Giliran onii-chan_ "

Aku menutup mata berharap belati yang dihunuskan makhluk tersebut tidak jadi mengarah ke atas perutku. Kudengar suara benda tajam beradu, kuhirup udara dengan rakus dan membuka mata. Di atasku terbentang sebuah _katana_ yang berkilap, aroma parfum yang lembut dan surai hitam yang terbang di atas rambutku, dia melemparkan pisau yang tadi hendak membunuhku. Siapa dia? Wanita berparas cantik itu membaur di temaram ruangan dan kelihatan misterius.

"Untung tepat waktu" suara yang menggema, suara wanita mempesona itu.

"Kise _cchin_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" tiba-tiba Murasakibara _cchi_ muncul dari belakang dan menggendongku keluar ruangan.

"Tu, tunggu, Murasakibara _cchi_ , Mayuzumi _cchi_ …" kulihat Kagami _cchi_ membawa serta Mayuzumi _cchi_ di gendongannya lalu kami keluar dari kamar itu.

"Murasaki, Kagami, tolong bawa _futon_ lalu segera kembali ke ruangan" pinta wanita dengan pedang di tangannya. Dia tampak menawan, namun ada sesuatu yang membuatku sedikit rindu—perasaan kangen—atau apalah, dia mirip seseorang.

Peurku mendadak mual, lukaku berdenyut hebat, kesadaranku menipis, dan jantungku seperti kehilangan tenaga untuk bekerja. "Kise _cchin_!?" suara Murasakibara _cchi_ adalah yang terakhir kudengar sebelum aku jatuh pingsan.

Semuanya menjadi gelap.

...

...

* * *

 **MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI**

 _Kuil Yukibana—ruang tengah—12.20 p.m_

Hujan salju membuat kami terjebak, di ruangan inilah satu-satunya tempat aman menurutku.  
Aka _cchin_ mendekatkan diri di sebelah Mayuzumi _cchin_ yang masih dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri, dia Nampak khawatir sedari tadi meski Aka _cchin_ menderita luka di kepala juga tangannya, untung Pak Zen bisa memberi perawatan medis kalau tidak kami tidak tahu bagaimana nasib kami seterusnya(apalagi di desa ini sama sekali tidak ada rumah sakit atau balai pengobatan). Muro _cchin_ membantuku dengan menggelar _futon_ dan aku membaringkan Kise _cchin_ di atasnya.

"Begini saja sudah cukup?" tanyaku pada Muro _cchin_.

"Ya, aku tahu kau pasti sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kise- _kun_ ,kan Atsushi?" partnerku tersenyum lembut, Muro _cchin_ memang bisa diandalkan di saat aku membutuhkannya. "Bagaimana keadaan dua orang ini?" Tanya wanita anggun yang sedari tadi sibuk menempelkan sesuatu di dinding –seperti kertas yang bertuliskan kanji—dan aku tak bisa membacanya. "Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, mereka menderita luka yang cukup parah tapi kalau banyak istirahat kondisinya akan segera pulih" Pak Zen menyahut sembari memersiapkan makan siang, udara di luar sangat ekstrim nyaris membuat lututku tidak bisa bergerak.

"Desa ini sudah terisolasi oleh badai salju, kita tidak bisa kemana-mana" kata Mido _cchin_ seraya menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Hujan mungkin akan menyusul setelah ini, kalian tidak bisa pulang kemungkinan untuk beberapa hari bagaimana?" sahut Pak Zen.

"Ano, bagaimana dengan tamu-tamu, oh ya, para _senpai_?" Tanya Kuro _cchin_.

"Tenang saja, saat kalian pergi aku sudah bilang kalau mereka boleh kembali duluan. Sebenarnya aku mengatakan kalau kalian mengadakan _camp_ dadakan untuk beberapa hari" senyum Pak Zen. Hah!? _Camp_ dadakan dan hanya kami yang melakukan? Bagaimana mungkin mereka bakal percaya dengan semua kata-kata konyol itu.

"Beruntung sekali mereka percaya karena aku memakai alasan atas nama Akashi- _sama_ " kakek tua ini lebih licik dan agak sedikit mengerikan dibanding yang kupikirkan.

"Anda sama sekali tidak berubah, Kakek Zen" wanita itu menuang sebuah arak dan duduk dengan santai, dia tidak terlihat feminim meski pakaiannya anggun dan cantik, sebaliknya, menurutku wanita ini agak berbahaya.

"Suatu pujian setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu" Pembicaraan dewasa ini bukan hal yang kusukai.

"Atsushi, ayo ke meja. Bisa dingin kalau kau tidak berada di dekatku". Aku nyaris tersedak mendengar perkataan Muro _cchin_ yang terdengar geli di telingaku.

"Maaf, Muro _cchin_. Bisa kau lakukan dengan biasa saja?". Perkataannya itu membuatku kelihatan seperti kekasih Muro _cchin_. Aakh! Jangan pikirkan yang macam-macam! Apa ini karena hawa dingin makanya aku agak sensi?(dari dulu sepertinya aku memang tipe yang agak sensi).

Aku duduk di meja penuh dengan makanan, minuman, dan sake. Suasana di sekitar kami sangat canggung tapi wanita itu kelihatan tidak begitu, sikapnya biasa-biasa saja meski dikelilingi oleh orang asing.

"Aku beruntung dikelilingi orang-orang keren di sini, sayangnya aku tidak bisa kencan dengan kalian" sengirnya. Aku melihat Mine _cchin_ tersedak minumannya sementara Mido _cchin_ kelihatan bête.

"Hei, sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan bicara seperti cabe-cabean dong! Ingat mumurmu" sindir Mido _cchin_ , astaga Mido _cchin_ terlalu sopan sampai bisa mengatai wanita asing ini cabe-cabean.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun dan terakhir kali pertemuan kita aku sama sekali tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berkenalan. Menyebalkan sekali, kau juga sudah semakin pandai bicara" wanita itu meneguk segelas sake dan kesinisan Mido _cchin_ tadi langsung ditampik oleh tatapan setajam sinar laser dari matanya.

"Ma, maaf. Bi, bisa kita kembali pada pembicaraan?" Tanya Kagami _cchin_.

"A, ano. Sebelumnya anda bilang pernah bertemu kami, memangnya kapan dan dimana? Maaf sebelumnya, kami sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa anda" Kuro _cchin_ menyela sopan, semua mata tertuju pada wanita itu. Dia menghela napas dan tersenyum kecut sebelum dia berkata-kata, aku merasakan wajah wanita ini mirip seseorang, benar, mirip sekali.

"Kurasa akan rumit berbicara dari awal. Kalian tidak akan mengerti karena memang sengaja tidak dilibatkan. Mungkin dari tadi kalian merasa wajahku mirip seseorang,benar? Tebakanku benar, ah, yah, aku rasa kalian juga lebih mengenal _putri-putri_ kecilku dibandingkan aku" dia terdiam, jantungku berdebar tidak karuan seperti ada yang hendak meledak beberapa saat lagi.

"Perkenalkan, namaku **SAYA KIRISHIKI** , atau harus kusebut **, SAYA YUKIHIRA**. Aku Ibu Kohane dan Kinako"

tuna di tangan Kagami _cchin_ jatuh ke piring, Kuro _cchin_ menjatuhkan nasinya, lalu _Shoyu*(kecap asin)_ milik Taka _cchin_ tumpah karena kepenuhan, sementara aku dan Muro _cchin_ tidak jadi minum. Semua ternganga sangat lama(minus Mido _cchin_ ), Aka _cchin_ saja sampai menjatuhkan perban di tangannya,lalu kulihat Mine _cchin_ juga menumpahkan minumannya yang dituang ke gelas.

"EEEEEHHHHH…..!?" itulah ekspresi kami mendengar penuturan si wanita—maksudku Saya- _san_ —beberapa menit kemudian.

Pak Zen terkekeh sementara orang yang mengumumkan bahwa dia adalah _IBU KINACCHIN DAN HANECCHIN_ hanya tertawa-tawa geli melihat wajah bodoh kami. Uhh! Aku merasa dipermainkan, mungkin dia berbohong—buktinya dia hanya tersenyum tanpa memerlihatkan segurat ekspresi serius di wajahnya—dan itu membuatku kesal.

"Anda berbohong,ya?" sindirku, semua orang mengarahkan tatapannya padaku sementara Saya- _san_ hanya tersenyum sinis—bukan—maksudku senyum yang mengerikan.

"Untuk apa aku membodohi bocah bau kencur sepertimu?" aduh, suaranya dingin menusuk-nusuk gendang telingaku.

Dia menengok kea rah Kise _cchin_ dan Mayu _cchin_ yang terkapar di sudut ruangan lalu disela-sela kepenatan itu Pak Zen berkata;  
"Tolong control emosimu, Saya. Kau ke sini juga karena suatu alasan, bukankah kau sudah mendengar bagaimana kejadian itu kan? Tidakkah kau mengerti perasaan anak-anak ini?" aku tak mengerti arah pembicaraan menuju, Mido _cchin_ kelihatan cemas akan sesuatu karena sedari tadi dia hanya memandangi Saya- _san_. Saya- _san_ lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu mengambil sekotak P3K di samping Aka _cchin_ , dia memberi kode agar aku dan Muro _cchin_ menghampirinya. Eh? Apa kami akan dijadikan mumi lalu dikubur hidup-hidup?

"Setidaknya, tanganmu tidak mengalami cidera serius tapi tolong jangan banyak bergerak. Keretakan ini akan jadi parah kalau kau terlalu memaksakan diri" aku terbengong-bengong melihat Saya- _san_ membalut tangan Muro _cchin_ dengan cekatan, tanpa basa-basi dia juga menempelkan plester besar di kepalaku dan meneteskan beberapa alcohol juga obat merah.

"Anda hebat sekali, Kirishiki- _san_ " puji Muro _cchin_.

"Cukup panggil aku Saya, nama Kirishiki adalah nama keluarga intiku, sementara aku sudah membuang nama Yukihira berpuluh tahun lalu" ucapnya, perban selesai dibalut kemudian Saya- _san_ duduk kembali di posisinya semula.

"Jadi, bisa aku bertanya sekarang?" Mine _cchin_ angkat suara.

"Apa?". "Kenapa kau tahu tentang kondisi kami? Lalu kenapa kau bisa bersama dengan si kacamata itu?" tuding Mine _cchin_ tajam. Sepertinya kali ini Saya- _san_ tidak akan menampik perkataan siapapun, butuh beberapa waktu sampai pertanyaan Mine _cchin_ terjawab. "Hoi! Aku bukan bicara pada orang bisu,kan!?" seru Mine _cchin_.

"Aomine, hentikan!" selak Mido _cchin_ galak.

Wow, aku baru pertama kalinya melihat Mido _cchin_ seganas ini.

"Haha, untuk kali pertama aku dibentak-bentak oleh bocah SMA" desis Saya- _san_.

Raut wajahnya menjadi pasrah dan tidak berdaya, aku bisa melihat banyak sekali beban yang dipikulnya juga bagaimana dia menerima kenyataan kalau satu dari anak kesayangannya tewas seperti itu. Terlepas dari penampilannya yang seperti _yakuza_ , Saya- _san_ tetap seorang ibu dan dia adalah yang berhak mengetahui ini—meski dia tampak tak keberatan kalau kami mencampuri masalah internal keluarganya—aku turut bangga pada Saya- _san_. Sosok ibuku tak mungkin bisa menyainginya, ibuku biasanya hanya sibuk belanja, bersih-bersih, memarahiku yang suka makan cemilan terlalu banyak, lalu menyuruhku belajar. Beda dengan Saya- _san_ , aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau ibuku sehari-hari membawa senjata tajam lalu memiliki banyak musuh, mungkin kehidupanku bakal jauh dari kata normal.

Lagian aku juga tidak mau ibuku membawa _katana_ , bisa-bisa kalau aku membangkang perintahnya aku bisa berakhir jadi steik di panggangan. Kurasa ' _simpati'_ tidak cukup untuk mengobati perasaan wanita ini.

"Maaf, aku turut sedih. _Etto,_ maksudku.. aku juga, kalau aku membayangkan bagaimana kalau ibuku tiba-tiba menghilang, ternyata dia berjuang keras demi aku, aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau itu adalah sebuah pelarian…, anda hebat, Hane _cchin_ dan Kina _cchin_ pasti bangga padamu"

Tidak hanya Saya- _san_ , semua orang ternganga mendengar ucapanku. Tapi aku bukan sesumbar,kok! Itu adalah perasaanku yang sebenarnya, betapa sedihnya mendengar kalau ibumu ternyata masih hidup tapi kau tidak bisa melihatnya. Mungkin Hane _cchin_ akan sangat bahagia—andai saja dia masih hidup.

"Atsushi, aku juga turut bangga padamu" Muro _cchin_ menepuk bahuku sambil menahan tawa. Mukaku merah seketika, hei! Apa aku mengatakan hal yang aneh!? Tidak kan?

"Kohane- _chan_ , pasti akan sangat bahagia melihat anda masih hidup. Ternyata selama ini Shin- _chan_ menghilang bukan karena alasan lain,ya? Kau membawa malaikat penolong kemari. Kau hebat, Shin- _chan_!" kali ini pujian Taka _cchin_ membuat Mido _cchin_ berubah seketika menjadi tomat, dia tidak menyahut hanya saja wajahnya terlalu merah padam karena pujian paling tulus sepanjang hidupnya(mungkin).

"Astaga, aku kalah" tukas Saya- _san_.

"Entah kenapa kalian mengingatkanku pada Shuu, terutama wajah si kepala kuning yang sedang tidur manis di sana" Kise _cchin_? Ada apa dengan Kise _cchin_?

"Shuu? Siapa yang anda maksudkan, Saya- _san_?" Tanya Kuro _cchin_.

"Ayah Kinako dan Kohane, orang yang selalu kucintai. Shuuma Yukihira". Kami menahan napas mendengar pengakuan itu, ayah Kina _cchin_ dan Hane _cchin_ berarti suami Saya- _san_? Begitu,ya? Jadi Kise _cchin_ dan Shuuma- _san_ itu mirip, aku jadi penasaran.

"Memangnya darimana kemiripan mereka?" tukas Aka _cchin_. Saya- _san_ merogoh sakunya, di sana dia membawa sebuah benda, mirip tempat foto mini yang diberi gantungan kunci. Di sana aku melihat dengan jelas, sosok Saya- _san_ dan.., astaga orang yang tersenyum di sampingnya sangat mirip dengan Kise _cchin_ hanya saja warna rambutnya berbeda, kalau Kise _cchin_ berambut kuning maka orang yang ada di dalam foto itu berambut hitam kecoklatan yang kelihatannya di _highlight_ pada tiap ujung rambut.

"Mirip,kan?" Saya- _san_ memasang cengiran yang penuh arti.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di lapangan basket, dia itu punya kemampuan hanya saja dia terlalu polos dan bodoh sampai-sampai membuang statusnya dan malah menjadi atlet basket. Aku yakin pelatih-pelatih kalian tahu soal Shuu, mereka seangkatan dan pernah menjuarai liga nasional.".

Eh? Pemain basket? Aku tidak pernah dengar berarti _kantoku_ kami tahu soal orang ini.

"Berarti ayah _kantoku_ juga para _kantoku_ lain yang membimbing kami tahu soal anda dan Shuuma- _san_?" Tanya Kagami _cchin_.

"Sayangnya kalian tidak akan mendapat jawaban dari mereka, tentu mereka tahu tentang kematian Shuu dan menutupinya sebisa mungkin dari kalian. Mereka juga tidak akan pernah membicarakan soal aku meski mereka mengenalku dengan baik. Hidup tidak selalu indah dipandang dan dirasakan,kan?" Saya- _san_ kembali meneguk sakenya. Aku mulai berpikir, kenapa Saya- _san_ tidak pernah ingin sosoknya dikenang baik di keluarga atau di kalangan kerabat juga teman-temannya.

"Jadi, anda juga mengenal Mayuzumi- _san_?" bisik Mine _cchin_ perlahan.

"Aku sangat mengenalnya. Aku menyayangi Chihiro, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah Chihiro bisa memaafkan tindakanku. Aku mengambil langkah yang salah ketika kudeta berlangsung, kurasa meninggalnya Shuu memberi luka dalam bagi keluarganya. Aku berusaha melindungi mereka, hanya saja si keras kepala itu tidak mau mendengarku. Aaah~ kepalaku sakit mengingatnya" Saya- _san_ memejamkan mata dan tangannya menutupi wajah hingga aku tak menyadari kalau Saya- _san_ meloloskan satu air mata di balik poni rambut dan tangan yang menutupi itu.

"Kurasa Shuuma- _san_ , Kinako- _chan_ , dan Kohane- _chan_ sangat bangga memiliki ibu seperti anda" tutur Kuro _cchin_. Semua menatap Kuro _cchin_ , lalu temanku itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Mungkin Shuuma- _san_ tidak ingin akhir seperti itu. Akashi- _kun_ juga,kan pasti merasakan bagaimana hebatnya ibumu meski almarhum sudah tidak ada, aku juga merasa, kematian Shuuma- _san_ juga Kohane- _chan_ tidak akan sia-sia karena keberadaan anda. Kinako- _chan_ juga pasti akan sangat bahagia bila anda dan Mayuzumi- _san_ kembali berkumpul dan membangun kembali keluarga yang indah, yang diinginkan oleh Shuuma- _san_ juga Kohane- _chan_. Saya- _san_ orang yang hebat, anda berjuang keras karena kurasa Kinako _-chan_ juga sangat mirip dengan Saya- _san_ ". Baik aku dan semua orang di meja ini terdiam mendengar perkataan Kuro _cchin_ , Saya- _san_ tersenyum dan dia mengelus pipi Kuro _cchin_ perlahan.

"Aku bahagia, putri-putriku memiliki teman-teman yang sangat baik. Kalian menjaga mereka, berperan sebagai keluarga, terima kasih telah menggantikan peranku. Kalian juga kau, Tetsuya- _kun_ ".

Ah, aku bisa melihat semburat merah di pipi Kuro _cchin_ , wah apakah ini tandanya Kuro _cchin_ berhasil ditaklukan oleh tante-tante? Tapi kurasa tidak akan sopan memanggilnya seperti itu(karena aku masih sayang nyawaku).

Acara selanjutnya adalah kami makan-makan dan melahap habis sushi di depan kami—sementara Kagami _cchin_ dan Mine _cchin_ berebut paha ayam—aku makan camilan buatan Pak Zen dan menegguk dua gelas jus jeruk, Saya- _san_ tampak menikmati makanannya bersama Aka _cchin_. Kulirik kea rah seberang meja, Mido _cchin_ dan Taka _cchin_ terlihat akrab dari sebelumnya. Nampaknya mereka sedang melepas kangen, Kuro _cchin_ dan Muro _cchin_ bersenda gurau tanpa menghiraukanku yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Nee, Saya- _san_ " sahut Muro _cchin_. "Ya, ada apa Tatsuya- _kun_?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan sedari tadi. Mengenai desa ini, ah, mungkin Pak Zen jauh lebih paham tapi aku hanya meminta jawaban atas keingintahuan saya" semua menunggu kata-kata Muro _cchin_ dan pertanyaannya adalah ;

"Kenapa di desa ini tidak ada anak-anak?" Eh?.

"Sebelumnya aku mendengar Akashi- _kun_ mengatakan hal tersebut, di sini tidak ada anak-anak, hanya orang tua yang sudah renta atau jompo. Kemana mereka? Ada alasan khusus mengenai itu atau…" Muro _cchin_ menggantungkan perkataannya, kulihat raut wajah Pak Zen berubah pasrah dan kuyu, mata Saya- _san_ menajam, keheningan membelenggu seketika.

"Soal itu…" suara Pak Zen yang parau memecah keheningan. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu, jantungku nyaris melorot mendengar ketukan yang lumayan nyaring itu. Kami terdiam sejenak, ketukan kembali terdengar.

"Biar kubukakan" sahut Muro _cchin_.

"Eh! Tatsuya, jangan!" selak Kagami _cchin_.

"Kau berlebihan Taiga, mungkin ada yang bertamu" ujar Muro _cchin_.

"Tapi tidak ada orang lain selain kita di kuil ini" tandas Mido _cchin_.

Kami semua menegang, Muro _cchin_ perlahan menjulurkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu geser, terdengar lagi ketukan yang berkali-kali. Ukh, aku merinding seketika! Kenapa hawa di sini sangat mencekam? Ketukan terus menerus terdengar, Muro _cchin_ menangkap handel pintu kemudian, perlahan dia menggesernya.

Sebuah tangan menjulur dari balik pintu! Tangan itu hitam dengan kuku-kuku yang panjang!

Dia menangkap Muro _cchin_!

...

...

...

* * *

 **HIMURO TATSUYA**  
 _Kuil Yukibana—ruang tengah—14.00 p.m_

Aku nyaris memukuli orang yang memegang tanganku dengan erat itu.  
Bahkan aku bisa mendengar suara teriakan tertahan dari teman-temanku, dengan segenap keberanian kuperhatikan lagi sosok yang menjulurkan tangannya dari sela-sela pintu. _Shit,_ dia memakai cadar dan caping! Hanya bola matanya saja yang terlihat, bola mata itu menusuk tajam ke arahku, baik, apakah ini adalah akhir hidupku? Kali ini apakah malaikat maut datang langsung ke tempat ini dan membawaku ikut serta bersamanya.

"Himeka?" Pak Zen berdiri dengan susah payah lalu menghampiriku yang sedari tadi ingin lari sekencang-kencangnya tapi kakiku terlalu lemas akibat sambutan tak terduga dari sosok pemilik tangan hitam legam berkuku tajam itu.

"Kakek Zen? Ma, maafkan aku! Aku kemari untuk mengantarkan sayuran.., a,anu, habis di depan kuil gelap sekali dan tidak ada orang sama sekali jadinya aku sedikit ketakutan…" gadis berumur duapuluhan yang dikuncir kuda menunduk dalam-dalam, untung aku belum sempat menjotosnya—huff untunglah Tatsuya kau batal mati.

"Makanya kau mengetuk-ngetuk pintu sampai seperti itu dan kau hampir membuat pemuda ini kehilangan kesadaran akibat perbuatanmu. Oh, kau habis dari ladang,ya? Himeka, kau harusnya menaruh perlatan berladangmu sebelum kemari itu kan berbahaya" ucap Pak Zen, gadis berambut ungu gelap itu hanya tersenyum kecut lalu meminta maaf beberapa kali lalu ikut bergabung bersama kami.

"Kau tahu, jantungku seperti lari turun ke perut" sahut Aomine- _kun_.

"Ha…haha, untungnya aku tidak minta dipeluk Shin- _chan_ " kelakar Takao- _kun_ meski wajahnya terlihat ketakutan dan terus meper-meper ke Midorima- _kun_ yang risih.

"Menjauh dariku, kau mempersempit tempatku duduk! Lagian siapa juga yang sudi mau memelukmu? Aku masih normal" cibir Midorima- _kun_ diiringi gelak tawa Taiga dan anak-anak lainnya. Sekarang kondisi masih tegang, kami tahu adegan tadi adalah salah satu adegan paling horror di hari ini namun aku bersyukur setidaknya tangan yang memegangku tadi adalah tangan manusia.

"Maaf,ya. Aku tahu kau pasti sangat takut, tenang saja aku manusia kok, kakiku masih menapak di tanah" candaannya terdengar mengerikan di telingaku.

"Tidak apa, ano, Himeka- _san_? Tadi anda bilang anda habis berlandang, tapi kan badai salju sedang turun?" ucapku.

"Un, kami punya rumah kaca dan tempat budidaya tanaman, baik itu sayuran dan bunga. Sayangnya kami belum bisa pulang karena badai salju, aku ke sini juga susah payah menerobos angin kencang. Oh, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Himeka, aku warga di Desa Miwarigumi dan aku bekerja sebagai pembudidaya tanaman juga ahli botani di sini" dia memerkenalkan diri dan aku menyabut uluran tangannya. Oh,ya sebelumnya dia memakai alat seperti sarung tangan yang mengerikan,apa itu ya?

"Tadi kau sempat memakai sesuatu di tanganmu, apa itu semacam alat?" tanyaku.

"Ya, ini alat untuk memetik tunas-tunas sayur. Makanya di ujung sarung tangan ini agak runcing dan kelihatan seperti monster, ini hanya untuk menanam bijih dan kecambah juga tunas, kalau kami tidak memakainya maka hasilnya bakal jelek dan bisa gagal tumbuh, tanaman yang tunasnya rapuh harus diperlakukan agak istimewa" jelas Himeka- _san_ memerlihatkan sarung tangan dengan ujung meruncing dan ternyata itu terbuat dari kulit hewan.

"Apa hanya Uzumaki- _san_ yang bekerja di ladang? Dari umurmu, kurasa kau kelihatan hanya terpaut lima atau mungkin tujuh tahun di atas kami" Tanya Akashi- _kun_.

"Aku baru tinggal di desa ini semenjak tiga tahun lalu, Kakek Zen selaku perwakilanku bekerja di sini memberiku juga tim budidaya tanaman sebuah tempat tinggal, pekerjaan yang melelahkan apalagi desa ini agak sulit untuk menuju ke kota" Himeka- _san_ menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal—mungkin antara tidak enak atau bagaimana dengan Pak Zen. "Desa ini memang agak sulit mencari transportasi, begitulah keadaannya" tutur Pak Zen.

"Ah, anu maaf menyela. Himeka- _san_ , anda baru tinggal di sini sebentar tapi..boleh aku bertanya pada anda perihal desa ini?" selakku. Himeka- _san_ hanya menatapku tidak berkedip lalu aku melanjutkan,

"Apa anda tahu kenapa di sini tidak ada anak-anak?" dari respon Himeka- _san_ yang bingung tampaknya aku salah bertanya padanya. "Aku tak tahu, seharusnya kau menanyakannya pada Kakek Zen,kan? Ma, maaf, padahal aku kemari hanya untuk mengantarkan sayuran!" sifatnya ini, mirip sekali dengan Sakurai- _kun_.

"Taka pa. biar Kakek Zen dan aku yang menjawabnya" kali ini Saya- _san_ buka suara. Kami menunggu jawaban dari Saya- _san_ dan Pak Zen, kemudian Pak Zen menghela napas berat dan merogoh sesuatu dari balik lengan _Hakama_ miliknya. Sebuah boneka _Hinamatsuri_ yang sudah usang dan ada banyak bercak di sana-sini. Bercak hitam yang tidak wajar.

"Ini, Boneka Putri _Hinamatsuri_ , kan? Boneka perayaan untuk anak perempuan" sahut Midorima- _kun_.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat siapapun ketakutan ketika tinggal di desa ini. Apalagi Himeka, aku tidak ingin nyalimu mengendur karena aku yakin kau adalah seorang yang pekerja keras. Ini, boneka yang dititipkan oleh salah seorang warga di desa beberapa waktu lalu, dia memintaku membakarnya karena sebuah alasan yang masih tidak masuk akal, yang memintaku membakar boneka Hina ini adalah seorang ibu, dia kehilangan putrinya akibat apa,ya? Mungkin bisa dibilang kecelakaan. Putrinya tewas ketika bersekolah di Tokyo, si ibu mengatakan putrinya tewas tergencet truk setelah pergi ke festival di dekat sekolahnya".

Tunggu, apa Pak Zen mengatakan.. ' _festival'?_

"Selepas kematian putrinya, si ibu hidup biasa bersama sang suami sampai…, si ibu datang ke kuil ini, sambil menangis histeris dia memintaku membakar boneka Hina kesayangan putrinya. Dia bilang, dia melihat makhluk aneh menggunduk hitam dan terus memanggil-manggil dirinya—suaranya persis seperti si anak, tak hanya itu, suaminya pun ditemukan tewas tertancap paku beton sewaktu memperbaiki rumah. Tentu saja si ibu mengatakan itu adalah ulah makhluk hitam tadi…"

Aku tiba-tiba bergidik, cerita mengerikan itu nyaris membuatku tidak berkedip atau mengambil napas.

"Setelah itu, satu persatu orang tua yang memiliki anak kecil di desa ini pergi ke kota. Namun tetap saja aku mendengar hal yang serupa, anak-anak yang pergi ke festival itu pasti terkena kecelakaan atau bunuh diri. Makanya di sini tidak ada anak-anak, karena tidak ada anak-anak yang berhasil kembali ke sini dalam keadaan hidup. Masih beruntung kalau orang tuanya yang kembali, tapi ada juga yang orang tuanya terkena musibah mendadak" cerita ini, mengingatkanku pada cerita Akashi- _kun_.

" _FESTIVAL AKAGOSAI"_ desis Akashi- _kun_.

"Kau mengetahuinya? Hebat sekali, karena itu berarti tujuan kita sama. Festival yang hanya boleh dihadiri oleh anak-anak atau orang tua bersama anak-anaknya. Makanya aku menempelkan kertas mantra di ruangan ini…" sahut Saya- _san_.

"Apa itu maksudnya, roh-roh itu ada di sini?" Tanya Himeka- _san_.

"Mereka mencium darah, mereka suka darah karena mengingatkan bagaimana kejinya mereka diperlakukan ketika menjadi tumbal di acara jahanam itu" tandas Saya- _san_.

"Mereka bukan roh baik, mereka setan. Mereka anak-anak iblis yang terjebak di dunia ini" tukas Taiga, sesaat aku melihat wajah Taiga terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, auranya berubah? Apakah ini hanya firasatku saja?

"Aduh, mendengar semua cerita ini membuatku kebelet. Shin- _chan_ temani aku ke toilet" rengek Takao- _kun_.

"Apa kewajibanku sampai harus mengantarmu ke WC?" Tanya Midorima- _kun_.

"Shin- _chan_! Kau dengar,kan? Roh-roh iblis itu mungkin masih berkeliaran di sini, kau mau aku jadi salah satu mangsa mereka!" sembur Takao- _kun_ lagi, sementara Midorima- _kun_ tidak merespon hingga Takao- _kun_ kesal dan meminta izin ke belakang sendirian, gawat kalau sendirian, di saat begini kami harus saling menjaga satu sama lain.

"Aku temani, Takao- _kun_!" sahutku lalu kami melenggang pergi ke belakang.

Tak kusangka ternyata kuil yang tadi pagi terlihat artistic berubah mengerikan tanpa penerangan dan derit lantai kayu ini membuatku was-was, tapi untunglah Takao- _kun_ tidak terlihat takut sama sekali jadi aku tenang. Selepas ke toilet yang jaraknya ampun-ampunan tersebut kami bergegas kembali ke ruang tengah.

" _Kyahahaha….."_.

Astaga, aku mendengar sesuatu.., tawa anak-anak? Seperti tawa perempuan, tapi ada banyak…! Spontan aku menghentikan langkah, menoleh ke segala arah namun, KOSONG!

"Himuro- _san_? Kenapa?" Tanya Takao- _kun_.

Aku tidak menjawab, sekali lagi aku mendengar sebuah suara

" _Kyahahaha… oni chan…"_.

 _DEG!_

Suaranya mendekat, terdengar jelas di telingaku.

"Himuro- _san_ , kau kenapa? Kau membuatku takut,nih!" sahut Takao- _kun_ kemudian.

"A, apa? Oh.. maaf, aku hanya seperti mendengar…sesuatu…" kata-kataku lenyap begitu melihat sebuah benda tergeletak tidak jauh dari kami.

 _BULU-BULU GAGAK DAN.. GUMPALAN RAMBUT!_

Degup jantungku tidak karuan, Takao- _kun_ meyusuri kemana arah pandangku sampai dia juga ikut pucat melihat gumpalan rambut dan bulu-bulu gagak itu. Darimana? Darimana rambut itu. "Ku, kurasa kita harus bergegas…" bisik Takao- _kun_. Ketika kami melangkah, aku melihat gumpalan rambut itu… _MERAYAP….!_ Tidak! Tidak Tatsuya, bukan saatnya berkhayal yang tidak-tidak. Kurasa aku hanya berhalusinasi melihat rambut panjang itu bergerak ke samping.

"Ayo, Himuro- _san_! Kalau kita tidak bergegas kita bisa dimarahi!" Takao- _kun_ menyeretku yang masih membatu di tempat.

" _Kyahahaha… kyahahaha…. Mati..mati.. mama, papa, kakak-kakak"_

Instingku kembali membawaku pada pemandangan yang tak kalah mengerikan, _Ada sesuatu menggantung terbalik di ATAS KAMI!_ Mereka menggunduk, bergerombol mungkin, dengan titik-titik merah berkedip-kedip seperti mata! Sesuatu terjuntai kebawah, basah, dan bau anyir…ukh! Darah!?

"Himuro- _san_! Kau lihat apa, sih sebenarnya!?" tegur Takao- _kun_. Wajahku semakin pucat ketika aku tidak mendapati makhluk aneh itu di atas kami lagi, dia menghilang! Kemana? Kemana mereka pergi.

" _Oni-chan… ashobi mashoo…."_.

Tepat setelah suara mengikik itu lenyap, aku melihat makhluk bergunduk itu di ujung lorong persis di belakang Takao- _kun_ , ada yang berkilap di antara hitam legam tubuh-tubuh mereka.

Jangan bilang…!

"TAKAO- _KUN…_!"

 _ZREEB!_

Detik berikutnya sebuah belati menghunus tepat di tengah-tengah perut Takao- _kun_ , belati itu terlempar dengan kecepatan mengerikan hingga menembus badannya dengan ganas! Darah mengucur hebat tak ayal aku juga terkena cipratan darahnya. Dari sela-sela mulutnya, kulihat darah juga membanjir tak terbendung.

"Ku, kurasa… aku berhasil.., khh, aku sudah memperkirakannya…, kau taka pa-apa? Himuro… _san_ …"

Tubuh mungil itu lunglai dan berhasil kutangkap sebelum membentur lantai, bajuku penuh dengan darah dan sialnya tangan kananku belum bisa bergerak. Aku terduduk di lantai kayu yang digenangi darah Takao- _kun_.

 _ZRUUTT… ZRUUT…. KRIIITT….KRIIT …._

Ada Sesuatu yang merayap di lantai  
Kumpulan tangan – tangan kecil yang tak terhitung jumlahnya bersatu dengan gumpalan daging berambut yang menghitam dengan banyak mata bergerak merayap perlahan.

KE ARAHKU!

..

..

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Aaah akan jadi apa**

 **cerita ini nanti?**

 **tunggu saja next chapternya ya**

 **ADIOS**

 **Mind to R^R?**


	3. TSUMIHOROBOSHI

FFN. CODE 4. 黒子のバスケ

 **FESTIVAL KEMATIAN** _  
_**—** _ **SEQUEL OF BUSHO-AKU(PERSEMBAHAN SETAN)—**_

 **DISCLAIMER : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

" _There's no time to suggest, to make an alibi, to miserable something damn shit. This is time for KILLING the Sin. The Atonement of us"_

 **FESTIVAL** **3 : TSUMIHOROBOSHI (** _ **罪滅し**_ _ **)  
"ATONEMENT"**_

 _ **"Perasaan yang selalu tertahan itu selalu menunggu untuk disampaikan pada kami. Penebusan dosa apa yang harus kami lakukan? Namun.. kami tidak tahu, kapan dan dimana raga kami akan dikubur kelak oleh kematian"**_

 _ **青峰大樹**_ _ **  
(Aomine Daiki)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **XXXXX**_

* * *

 **TAKAO KAZUNARI  
** _ **-Kuil Yukibana- 14.55 p.m**_

Rasanya perutku seperti diaduk-aduk dan dipaksa untuk mengeluarkan isinya.  
Yah, sebenarnya ini _memang_ seratus persen salahku. Mengingat betapa berbahayanya kondisi yang tengah terjadi aku—masih dengan wajah santai ini—melenggang pergi menuju ke toilet. Berkat ketololanku yang menganggap remeh keadaan, kini aku berakhir terkapar di pangkuan Himuro- _san_. Ah, bukan, bukan maksudnya kami sedang melakukan adegan mesra atau shooting film drama yang penuh jeritan dan air mata tapi ini lebih mengerikan daripada Shooting FILM HORROR!

Aku yang terhunus langsung dari belakang hingga terkoyak perutnya sama sekali tidak berdaya untuk melawan, apalagi sekarang sesosok makhluk aneh menggelepar-gelepar atau mungkin merayap di lantai kayu dengan gerakan _slow motion_.

Aku bisa merasakan Himuro- _san_ yang badannya sudah menegang juga panas-dingin, tangan kanannya yang disangga oleh kain karena retak akibat insiden tadi pagi tak mampu melindungiku—boro-boro melindungiku, melindungi dirinya saja juga belum tentu bisa. Darah mengucur deras dari sela-sela mulutku, pandanganku semakin buram, kalau begini terus aku bisa mati kehabisan darah. Tuhan, tolonglah aku dan Himuro- _san_! Akh, sial, padahal aku tak ingin melibatkan orang terdekatku dalam kondisi begini(kalau Shin- _chan_ sih aku tidak tahu).

" _ZRUUT..ZRUUT…."_

Bunyi benda lunak diseret itu membuat telingaku linu, sontak badanku terguncang sedikit akibat Himuro- _san_ mendekapku begitu kencang dengan tangan kirinya. Keringat pemuda itu keluar sebesar biji jagung, sementara aku harus mencari pasokan oksigen agar nyawaku bisa bertahan barang sepuluh atau duapuluh menit kedepan(atau aku akan menyusul Kohane- _chan_ ) untungnya mataku masih bisa diandalkan, dengan _Hawk Eyes_ aku memperluas radius pengelihatanku untuk mencari posisi aman dan siapapun gerangan yang berada di dekat kami.

"Ta, Takao- _kun_! Darahmu…"  
"Huh? A, apa…ada apa?" _._

Oh bagus, sekarang darahku semakin menjadi-jadi! Spontan aku terbatuk kencang membuat beberapa liter darah terbuang dari mulutku. Rasanya seperti ditimpa sesuatu saja. Tenggorokanku nyaris tak mampu lagi menahan banyaknya darah yang membanjir, ayolah, aku tak mau mati muda di sini! Tak elit sekali,kan kalau di Koran nanti terpampang 'Seorang Atlet Basket Tewas Terbunuh Pisau Dapur' dan aku yakin aku bakal jadi hantu gentayangan karena tidak sudi menerima cara matiku. Lupakan dulu masalah pribadi, sekarang nyawa kami terancam dan tubuhku terlalu lemah untuk lari.

" _…Onii..chan… ayo..ikut kami..".  
"Panas…sesak! Mereka kejam… kami dibakar..dikubur…. kami tidak mau mati!"  
"Benci…kami benci mereka..! kembalikan kami… mama..papa!"_

Ah, aku merasa mendengar sesuatu dari gumpalan lemak hitam yang merayap itu. Suara anak-anak yang menggaung lalu samar menghilang, apakah itu adalah roh-roh anak kecil yang dijadikan tumbal di Festival Akagosai? Kalau begitu berarti cerita Akashi benar, anak-anak ini—ralat—roh-roh anak-anak ini menjadi jahat akibat dendam mereka, kebencian mereka terhadap perlakuan para oknum-oknum tak bertanggung jawab yang biadab menipu mereka dengan es serut untuk mengikuti ritual itu. Ketika mereka mati dan tertinggal di dunia ini, roh mereka bercampur baur dengan roh-roh lain yang memiliki dendam yang sama sehingga menjadi hitam.

Aku merasa kasihan pada mereka, mereka masih kecil dan polos untuk dijadikan persembahan oleh orang dewasa idiot yang hanya mencari rasa aman dengan nyawa anak-anak. Kalau aku jadi orang tua mereka, aku pasti sudah menjotos para pelaku hingga mati. Dan sekarang aku nyaris mati akibat pisau yang masih tertancap di bagian tengah perutku, kemeja putihku berubah seketika menjadi merah gelap ini berarti aku mendapat tugas untuk membersihkan juga menjahitnya segera sebelum ibuku mengira anaknya tengah menghadapi masa pubertas dengan jalan yang salah lalu melapor pada polisi kemudian aku berakhir di tempat karantina para anak badung liar.

Ah lupakan soal masa puber, aku bahkan ragu apakah nyawaku yang tipis ini masih bisa diselamatkan tepat waktu atau tidak. "Takao- _kun_! Bertahanlah, jangan tutup matamu! Tetaplah sadar, akh! Pisaunya, sebentar aku harus mencabutnya, tahan sebentar saja!" Himuro- _san_ dengan cekatan mencabut pisau itu hingga darahku berpindah ke tempatnya, aku berteriak tertahan menahan rasa nyeri menusuk ketika Himuro- _san_ mencabut pisau brengsek itu dari belakang punggungku, yang berarti pisau itu tepat menembus badanku ini.

"Uwaa!" aku hampir terguling ketika benda mengkilap melesat tepat menyerempet bahu Himuro- _san_ , cih, ternyata mereka tidak hanya menggunakan satu pisau! Berapa banyak benda tajam yang mereka isap di gumpalan itu?

"Hi…muro..- _san_ …l-lari..".

"Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu sendirian dalam kondisi seperti ini? Kalau aku banyak bergerak bisa-bisa kau kehilangan nyawa—"

"Tapi, kalau tidak…ukh, lari sekarang…, kita juga..bisa..ma-mati!" dengan tergagap aku menyela ucapannya. Mata _greentea_ itu memandangku dengan panic dan histeris meski dia tidak sepanik Kagami yang melihat seekor kucing melompat di hadapannya tapi tanpa bersuara pun mata Himuro- _san_ tampak berteriak-teriak lebih dari Kagami saat ini, mungkin yang ada di pikirannya adalah ; _'bagaimana cara menyelamatkanku tanpa membunuhku seketika'_ atau semacam itulah. Bagian perutku berdenyut hebat, akh! Sudah tidak ada waktu, aku bahkan sampai melengkungkan badan untuk menahan luka menganga ini, kalau tidak lari sekarang aku bakal ditanyai oleh Enma*( _Raja Neraka_ ) mengapa aku membiarkan seseorang ikut terbunuh padahal giliran matinya masih lama? Kemudian aku dijebloskan ke neraka akibat jawabanku.

"HIMURO- _SAN_ KUMOHON LARI!".

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ada aku berteriak memohon, tapi bukannya mengikuti saranku, Himuro- _san_ tetap bergeming dan semakin erat mendekapku yang terkapar seperti Ikan Mas. Dia tidak gemetaran lagi, napasnya tidak memburu seperti beberapa menit lalu, aduh, apa jangan-jangan dia siap mati bersamaku? Tidak! Jangan, kumohon, aku tidak mau memberimu penderitaan lebih dari ini Himuro- _san_!

"Aku, daripada hidup tapi menyesal setengah mati akibat mengabaikanmu tewas di sini…, lebih baik aku ikut mati bersamamu. Kurasa Taiga akan mengutukku di depan batu nisan tapi aku rasa lebih pantas mendengarkan omelannya kelak dari alam kubur ketimbang hidup tapi dengan mengorbankan nyawa seorang teman." Aku ternganga, dari bawah sini aku bisa melihat sepintas senyumnya yang membayang. Gila! Dia keren banget, maksudku, dia benar-benar terlihat sangat hebat di mataku sekarang, Himuro- _san_ tidak gentar meski jarak kami dengan benda aneh itu hanya tinggal limapuluh meter lagi. Aku salut padanya, dia tidak hanya hebat di lapangan saja kurasa pribadinya yang seperti inilah yang membuat Himuro- _san_ banyak disegani siapapun.

" _Giliranmu….Dendam!..balas dendam!..benciii…!"_

Oke, aku ingin sekali berteriak sekencang-kencangnya ketika gundukan lemak menjijikan itu langsung melesat bak motor balap dengan sebuah pisau dapur sebesar kepalan tangan Murasakibara menyongsong kami yang sama-sama tidak berdaya.  
Apakah ini akhir untuk kami? Aah, aku berharap bisa hidup kembali menjadi orang yang lebih baik kalau memang harus ditakdirkan mati di sini.

"Masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun"

Sesuatu yang hitam dan mengerikan seperti monster meninju makhluk aneh itu hingga terpelanting ke belakang. Sosok berbadan besar dengan seragam polos putihnya yang berkibar. Rambt _Raven_ berwarna merah kehitaman itu!

"TAIGA!". Aku ingin sekali menyerukan nama itu, sayangnya tenagaku sudah tidak ada bahkan hanya untuk bicara.  
"Tatsuya, Takao, kalian baik-baik saja?". Aku, di sela-sela mataku yang semakin buram bisa melihat mata Kagami yang berpendar merah. _Merah!?_ Tunggu, aku seperti pernah melihat mata yang berkilauan merah itu. Mata merah yang menyala, mungkinkah..?.

"Taiga, di belakangmu!" tampaknya Himuro- _san_ tidak terkejut dengan perubahan mata Kagami yang seperti dialiri fosfor, Kagami langsung spontan menghempaskan tinjunya kembali meski dia tergores sedikit oleh pisau. Tepat ketika detik berikutnya, makhluk berlemak itu membelah diri. MEMBELAH DIRI!? Oh, sial! Bagaimana ini, apalagi Kagami tidak sempat bereaksi cepat dengan tangan yang masih sibuk melawan makhluk yang satu lagi.  
"Tatsuya! Takao—"  
"Awas kepalamu!".

Sekarang yang membuatku makin ternganga adalah Mayuzumi- _san_ dengan seramnnya membelah gundukan lemak hitam menjadi serpihan kecil dengan sebuah _katana_ , terdengar bunyi mengikik panjang lalu makhluk itu menghilang seperti asap. Lenyap, suasana hening seketika. Aku berusaha memertahankan kewarasan dan kesadaranku hingga aku merasakan Himuro- _san_ mulai limbung namun dengan sigap Kagami menangkap tubuh Himuro- _san_ —sebelum dia menindih tubuh juga lukaku—kurasakan Mayuzumi- _san_ menarikku perlahan untuk menjauh dari tubuh si ganteng lalu dengan sadisnya melucuti kemejaku kemudian membebatkan sesuatu di sekujur badan.

"Adududuhh….! Mayuzumi- _san_! Sakiit! Pelan sedikit dong, kau bisa membunuhku!" spontan aku berteriak karena lukaku seperti dijejalkan sesuatu. Perban yang berbau aklohol itu langsung menyerang luka seperti tentara greliya(sampai aku ingin sekali pingsan agar tidak merasakan luka mengerikan ini).

"Takao!" Ah. Suara itu, Shin- _chan_.

"Kini aku percaya istilah ' _orang bodoh tidak mudah mati_. _'_ " ungkap Mayuzumi- _san_ masih sibuk mengurusi lukaku yang menjerit-jerit bak orang gila.

"Ada untungnya juga kan jadi orang bodoh?" cibirku perlahan, "Oh, hai Shin- _chan_. Maaf ya keadaanku payah begini…" aku melambai pada Shin- _chan_ yang sudah berwajah angker—atau mungkin bisa kubilang pucat? Tiba-tiba Shin- _chan_ merenggutku dari Mayuzumi- _san_ lalu dengan agak memaksa dia membawaku ala _bridal style_!

"SHIN- _CHAN_ …! Turunkan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendi—."

"Maaf…" jantungku nyaris berhenti mendengar satu kata lirih meluncur dari mulut si _tsundere_ itu. Aku hanya bisa menurut sementara tatapan-tatapan ngeri bisa kulihat dari berbagai pasang mata di belakangku, aah, mengesalkan sekali.

"Seharusnya tidak kubiarkan kau sendirian.". Itulah kata-kata pertama setelah dia membawaku kembali ke ruang tengah, Shin- _chan_ focus membebatkan perban dan beberapa antiseptic dengan cekatan, ironisnya aku harus merasakan jahitan maut dari Saya- _san_ yang memaksaku mengadakan _operasi dadakan_ agar lukaku tidak infeksi akibat menganga. Terpaksa aku terkapar tidak berdaya dengan semua keadaan ini, yaah, sudah kukatakan berkali-kali ini memang salahku jadi aku harus menanggungnya—setidaknya masa depan remajaku yang indah tidak rusak. Melihat wajah Shin- _chan_ yang depresi hingga membisu seperti ini membuatku miris, aku berusaha menyampaikan kalau aku baik-baik saja dengan menepuk-nepuk rambut hijau halusnya itu. Wah, gawat! Wajahnya jadi merah, oke, sekarang aku tak paham dengan situasi seperti sepasang kekasih ini.

Stop! Kembali ke kenyataan, aku tidak mau membuat Shin- _chan_ khawatir apalagi korban sudah banyak berjatuhan. Aku tahu seberapa berat penderitaannya yang dibebankannya seorang diri selama hampir tiga bulan(bahkan mungkin tiga tahun) ini, aku ingin dia lebih terbuka padaku agar dia tidak merisaukan segala hal sendirian, kalau begini ceritanya dia sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai _partnernya_ lagi,benar kan?

"Maaf membuatmu terluka, harusnya aku menemanimu tadi" bisiknya.

"Hei! Sudah, ah, kau ini mengesalkan sekali! Padahal aku sudah capek-capek menunggumu pulang dan sekarang setelah sekian lama kau malah jadi begini? Kau pikir aku bakal mati muda,ya?" seruku, aku tak peduli pada lukaku lagi tapi seluruh mata tertuju heran padaku yang marah-marah tanpa terlihat sakit sedikitpun.

"Ano, Takao- _kun_ …, lukamu..bisa terbuka lagi" Kuroko menyahut ngeri.

"Aku tidak mau si kepala lumut ini khawatir padaku!" selakku galak, sementara Shin- _chan_ hanya melotot ketika dia dikatai 'kepala lumut'.  
"Kurasa orang bodoh tidak kenal rasa sakit" cibir Saya- _san_. Di sela-sela omelanku yang terputus itu aku langsung terdiam ketika Kise sadar dan menatap langsung padaku.

"Kise? Kau sudah sadar?" sahut Aomine. Tatapan mata Kise terus tertuju padaku sementara pemuda berambut _blonde_ yang memicingkan matanya tanda heran membuatku ikut terheran-heran.

"Kise, kau kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanyaku sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Takao _cchi_.. yang di belakangmu itu.. siapa?" Kise bertanya balik, aku hanya terdiam. Di belakangku? Siapa? Aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa.

"Kise, apa yang kau lihat?" sekarang giliran Shin- _chan_ bertanya, meski hening sejenak kami dengan sabar menunggu jawaban Kise sebelum aku mati penasaran—bukan mati karena lukaku. Dia melirik sekali lagi tepat ke arahku namun pandangannya bukan kea rah mataku tapi seolah-olah ada seseorang lain di belakang punggung ini.

"KOHANE _CCHI_ …."

Dalam waktu lima detik, aku langsung ternganga.

XXXXXXX

* * *

 **MIDORIMA SHINTAROU**  
 _Kuil Yukibana—ruang tengah—14.20 p.m_

Kejadian demi kejadian terus membuat adrenalinku naik turun.  
Kini aku hanya bisa membeku melihat Takao yang menjadi sasaran amukan berikutnya, mengingatkanku akan kejadian enam bulan lalu di Teikou. Kebohongan demi kebohongan terus aku ucapkan demi melindungi diriku sendiri, sebenarnya semua yang ada di malam itu hanya ' _bohong_ '.

Aku rasa tak perlu kujelaskan sekarang mengapa aku menekankan kata _bohong_ di dalam kalimatku barusan,ya, sekarang Saya- _san_ ada di sini dan sebentar lagi kebohongan akan terungkap. Namun sebelumnya mengulang kembali kejadian beberapa waktu ketika kami duduk di dalam ruangan besar menyilaukan beralas _tatami_ mewah ini, kejadiannya adalah Takao dan Himuro- _san_ yang pergi ke kamar mandi dan kira-kira sampai lima belas atau duapuluh menit mereka tidak kembali.  
Hatiku mulai diliputi kecemasan, mendengar penuturan Saya- _san_ dan Kakek Zen tentang masa kelam desa ini juga korban-korban yang kebanyakan anak di bawah 16 tahun.

Tanganku terus gemetaran di samping Saya- _san_ bahkan gelasku nyaris saja retak dibuatnya.

"Shintarou- _kun_ , kurasa ada baiknya kita menjemput anak-anak itu. Perasaanku tidak enak" ah, sedari tadi aku juga ingin melakukannya tapi kakiku bahkan tak mampu bergerak barang sesentipun! Seperti ada solatip yang merekatkannya hingga kakiku nyaris kram akibat terlalu lama bersila.

Dilubuk hatiku, semenjak mendengar berita kematian Kohane ketika masih berada di Sapporo amat memukulku, istilahnya seperti ada sebuah bola basket bertubi-tubi berjatuhan di atas kepala ini. Di tengah keputusasaan itu malah Saya- _san_ yang meyakinkanku untuk tetap pergi ke tempat ini walau aku harus menyeret kedua kakiku, sekalinya pernah aku bertanya pada wanita paruh baya ini.

 ** _"Kenapa kau bisa setegar ini? Maksudku.. putrimu.."_**

 ** _"Aku sudah merasakan banyak kehilangan, semenjak kematian Shuu itu adalah terakhir aku bisa melepaskan kesedihanku. Sudah sepuluh tahun dan pekerjaan menuntutku untuk tetap menjadi 'aku' yang sekarang. Bukannya aku tidak peduli. Kurasa, yang seharusnya berhak sedih adalah Kinako bukannya aku."_**

 ** _"Mengapa demikian?"_**

 ** _"Karena selama sepuluh tahun, yang menjaga Kohane bukanlah Ibunya melainkan Kakak kembarnya…, jadi aku tak pantas untuk mendapatkan hak istimewa itu"_**

 ** _"Tapi Saya-san… ibu mereka…"_**

 ** _"Ibu yang baik bukanlah Ibu yang menelantarkan anaknya bahkan membuat mereka menderita…"_**

Aku takkan pernah melupakan pembicaraan itu, percakapan yang membuatku mengingat betapa aku mensyukuri kehidupan normalku sampai sekarang, mendapat perhatian yang cukup, prestasi yang lumayan, makanan, pakaian, orang tua , juga rumah yang hangat untuk kembali. Saya- _san_ mengajarkanku untuk berdiri di atas kaki sendiri dan tanpa sadar aku bisa merasakan betapa sulitnya kembali ke dalam kehidupan yang damai ketika kau sudah melewati _zona nyamanmu_.

"Hei, sepertinya aku mendengar suara keributan dari arah lorong" sahut Aomine.

"Ukh, perasaanku menjadi kenyataan!" Kagami langsung menghambur dari posisinya duduk membuat Aomine terjungkal hingga tak sanggup berdiri, sementara aku harus tergopoh-gopoh menyusul kecepatan gila Kagami itu.

"Eh!? Tunggu, jangan pergi ke sana, di sana berbahaya,kan!?" Uzumaki- _san_ mencoba mencegah tapi keributan itu memancing sebagian dari kami untuk bergerak. Sial! Kakiku seperti membeku(wajar sih di udara seekstrim ini) padahal ini baru menunjukkan pukul dua siang.

"Biarkan aku yang pergi…" seseorang menepuk bahuku lembut, tangan yang dingin tapi bukan hantu. Surai kelabu itu melewati kami dengan licin kemudian membaur di antara Saya- _san_ bak adegan _slowmotion_ , Mayuzumi- _san_ dengan lihai menerima _katana_ Saya- _san_ yang diangsurkan padanya sebelum melesat pergi seperti roket.

"Dasar anak keras kepala" cibir Saya- _san_. Lalu semua terjadi begitu saja. Aku tak menyangka kalau selain Mayuzumi- _san_ punya fisik lumayan dia sedikit mahir _Iaido*_ (Seni pedang), meski belum dianggap semahir Saya- _san_ tapi kelincahannya saja sudah mendapat acungan jempol bagiku yang hanya bisa main basket di lapangan.

Dugaanku tidak salah, Takao cidera berat hingga darah membanjiri dia dan Himuro- _san_ yang mati-matian melawan tangan kosong, dasar si bodoh itu! Padahal dia pasti tahu kalau sedari tadi mereka diincar tapi tetap saja pura-pura tak tahu untuk melindungi Himuro- _san_. Aah, kadang aku bingung apakah aku harus bangga atau malah lelah memiliki teman seperti ini, tanpa sadar aku malah membawa Takao dengan gaya _bridal style_ membuat semua pasang mata memandang terkagum-kagum(?) pada kami.

"Seharusnya tidak kubiarkan kau sendirian.". hanya itu kata-kata yang meluncur dariku setelah aku meminta maaf dengan suara seperti tikus mencicit. Takao hanya menatapku lekat-lekat lalu menepuk-nepuk kepalaku perlahan membuat wajahku memerah karena senang atau mungkin kelegaan yang teramat sangat karenannya.

"Maaf membuatmu terluka, harusnya aku menemanimu tadi" bisikku lagi.

"Hei! Sudah, ah, kau ini mengesalkan sekali! Padahal aku sudah capek-capek menunggumu pulang dan sekarang setelah sekian lama kau malah jadi begini? Kau pikir aku bakal mati muda,ya?" Aku bengong melihat Takao dengan perban di perutnya masih bisa memarahiku habis-habisan dan dengan bodohnya aku Cuma diam..

"Ano, Takao- _kun_ …, lukamu..bisa terbuka lagi." kini kudengar Kuroko menyahut.

"Aku tidak mau si Kepala Lumut ini khawatir padaku!" Oke, aku mulai kesal ketika dia mengataiku kepala lumut, aku spontan memelototinya dengan tatapan songong seperti _Midorima Shintarou_ yang biasanya

"Kurasa orang bodoh tidak kenal rasa sakit" cibir Saya- _san._ Sekarang pelototanku beralih pada wanita bermata tajam yang sedari tadi hanya asyik dengan sake di tangannya yang mulus seperti porselen, dia ini benar-benar menurunkan gennya pada Kinako(sekarang aku tahu darimana sifat menjengkelkan si kecil bermata satu itu).

"Kise? Kau sudah sadar?" aku menoleh seketika mendengar suara Aomine, benar saja, Kise sudah sadar dan terduduk di atas _futon_.

"Kise, kau kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit?" Takao disampingku melambaikan tangannya.

"Takao _cchi_.. yang di belakangmu itu.. siapa?" Kise malah bertanya balik, cahaya matanya yang masih redup memandang lurus ke arah Takao tapi tatapannya bukan ke arah wajah Takao melainkan sesuatu 'di belakang Takao'.

"Kise, apa yang kau lihat?" Tanyaku padanya untuk memastikan.

"KOHANE _CCHI_ …."

Jantungku mencelos selama hampir tiga detik sementara kulihat Takao Nampak membeku masih dengan posisinya berdiri, bukan hanya aku saja melainkan semua orang membeku mendengar penuturan Kise.

"Jangan bercanda dong, Hane _cchin_ ,kan sudah meninggal? Candaanmu tidak lucu" gerutu Murasakibara.

"Ya, apalagi aku masih kesal karena si tolol ini membuatku terjungkal sampai menggelinding tadi". Aomine menggedikan dagu sengit.

"Kau ngajak berantem aku ladeni" semprot Kagami tak kalah sengit. Untuk sementara aku biarkan saja kedua orang bodoh itu bersitegang karena sekarang Kise malah terdiam tanpa focus, matanya bisa dibilang antara kosong atau bagaimana aku tak mengerti namun aku rasa Kise tidak bercanda.

"Kohane.. _cchi_? kenapa, ada apa?". Baiklah melihat Kise semakin kacau aku langsung mendekatinya lalu memberinya minum.

Dia menyambut gelas di tanganku kemudian minum hingga setengah gelas, "Kise, Kohane ada dimana? Kau kenapa bisa melihatnya?" tanyaku.

"Kise?..."

"Kurasa percuma saja mendesaknya, Midorima. Tak ada yang bisa melihatnya kalau benar di belakang Takao- _kun_ ada sesuatu. Sebenarnya memang aku merasakan sedari tadi ada sesuatu di sekeliling Takao- _kun_ meski tidak sepeka…." Mayuzumi- _san_ terdiam kemudian melirik Kagami dengan tatapan penuh selidik, entah kenapa yang dipandangi malah memandang bingung.

"Kenapa? Ada sesuatu?" tanyanya.  
"Kau bisa lihat?" Tanya Mayuzumi- _san_.

"Aku hanya bisa melihat sekelebat putih disekeliling Takao, dia tampak menempel terus padanya ,dia enggan berada di dekat siapapun. Tapi mungkin juga itu adalah Kohane." penjelasan yang cukup, sedari tadi aku merasakan kalau Kagami tampak berbeda daripada dia yang sebelumnya.

"Aku bisa melihatnya." Saya- _san_ menyahut. Kami langsung menatapnya tidak percaya, "Dia melihatku, terus melihatku meski dia tampaknya hanya bisa menempel pada Kazunari- _kun_ entah karena apa yang jelas Kise sepertinya _diizinkan_ untuk melihat Kohane" ujar Saya- _san_ selanjutnya, pandangan matanya berubah melembut membuatku teringat sesuatu ; ' _saatnya untuk membongkar kebohongan!'_.

"Akashi.." panggilku pada kawan sejawat sejak zaman SMP, Akashi mendekat padaku kemudian menatapku penuh kesabaran. "Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padamu, bukan, pada kalian." Tandasku hingga orang-orang di ruangan terdiam.

"Anu, maaf, apa aku mengganggu? Aku bisa permisi segera setelah—."Aku menggeleng cepat kemudian memberi kode kalau tidak apa-apa bila Uzumaki- _san_ tetap berada di sini.

"Kalau begitu, aku siapkan teh baru dulu. Tehnya sudah dingin" Kakek Zen menepi di pojok ruangan untuk memanaskan air teh sembari membantu Mayuzumi- _san_ merawat Takao dan Kise. Kalau begini aku bisa membuat buku ; _Orang Sakit yang Merawat Orang Sakit_. Mengingat Mayuzumi- _san_ habis dihajar hingga babak belur oleh kawanan tak dikenal(yang mengaku adalah anggota keluarga Yukihira) tapi sekarang malah membantu untuk merawat Kise dan Takao yang cidera, sungguh luar biasa sekali.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Akashi.  
"Hei, jangan katakan kau mau membicarakan soal _Teikou no Tatarigoroshi_ juga apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan itu? Bagus, sekarang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sudah menghidupkan kembali seorang gadis kecil akan bicara." Cerocosan Aomine terhenti tepat saat Akashi melayangkan tatapan super mengerikan yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Sebenarnya, bukan begitu. Tentang meledaknya gas di ruang PKK memang ulah Kinako, kejadian itu membuat Kohane nyaris tidak pernah lagi masuk sekolah. Aku…" aku terdiam sebentar mengambil tetes demi tetes keberanian, "Aku…, ketika Kinako sekarat dengan luka-luka itu menawarkan bantuan pada Kohane, membawanya ke klinik kenalan ayahku yang mampu menyelamatkan nyawa anak itu tapi.., tentu saja aku melawan takdir demi keselamatan seorang gadis kecil dan harus berbohong pada kalian atas berita-berita seputar ruang PKK". Diam, semua terdiam membisu seperti mendengar cerita horror abad ini.

"Tapi kenapa Kinako bilang dia sudah _mati_?" Tanya Kagami.

"Karena dia tahu seharusnya dia _mati_ ketika itu, tapi aku malah membangkitkannya lagi, maksudku menyembuhkan lukanya dan memaksanya kembali ke kehidupan demi Kohane."

"Itu bukan masalah budohoh!" PLAK! Sekarang aku bisa merasakan Takao menghajar kepalaku dengan nampan minum, aku siap menyemburnya dengan segala cacian namun, "Yang namanya musibah itu adalah alami terjadi, bagaimana bisa kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atas semua keputusan itu? Jangan menganggap semua masalah adalah beban pribadi, kau masih punya aku sebagai _temanmu_ , wajar kan kalau kita saling berbagi?!" sambil berkacak pinggang dan wajah sengaknya Takao membuatku terdiam.

"Benar kata Takao- _kun_. Midorima- _kun_ , kau tak perlu menanggungnya sendirian. Lagipula, aku juga masih ingin tahu apa kelanjutan kata-kata Kohane dulu" timpal Kuroko.

"Setidaknya kita urusi saja dulu perkara Festival itu lalu membawa bocah keras kepala kembali ke sini, akan kupukul bokongnya nanti" gerutu Aomine. "Hei, itu kata-kataku!" sembur Kagami.

"Aku kagum padamu, setidaknya kau jauh-jauh mencariku dan memerlihatkan pemandangan menarik untukku, Shintarou- _kun_. Aah, aku merasa bernostalgia saja" Saya- _san_ menepuk pundakku kemudian merenggangkan tubuhnya sembari menuang segelas sake(lagi).

"Anda kuat minum,ya?" sahut Himuro- _san_.

"Aku sangat kuat minum bahkan Shuu tidak dapat menandingiku, bagaimana kalau segelas?" Saya- _san_ menyodorkan botol sake pada Mayuzumi- _san_.

"Maaf, aku masih menjaga image-ku di sini…" Mayuzumi- _san_ dengan kikuk menolak sake itu, sementara Akashi melihatnya sambil senyum-senyum.

"Tak kusangka _covermu_ tidak sesuai dengan isi di dalammu,ya?" sindir Akashi halus.

"Sake bukan minuman pokokku" elak Mayuzumi- _san_.

"Hahaha… kalian berdua lucu sekali dan Kazunari- _kun_ juga benar-benar kelihatan sehat" komentar Saya- _san_.

"Entahlah, setelah bicara panjang lebar aku seperti pergi ke surga…" kini Takao harus terpaksa berbaring berkat pidato berapi-apinya—melupakan lukanya yang mengerikan—bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bertahan dengan luka seperti itu?

"Midorima _cchi_ ,apa kau pernah bertemu Kinako _cchi_?" Tanya Kise padaku.

"Tidak, maksudku, dalam tiga bulan aku tak bertemu dengannya." jawabku sekenannya.

"Begitu,ya?" Kise memaksakan senyumnya, senyum yang Nampak sedih.

"Kau benar-benar mirip Shuu, Ryouta- _kun_ …". Kise menatap Saya- _san_.  
"Sudah sepuluh tahun…, kau tumbuh sehat sekarang."

Baiklah, kini suasana semakin canggung saja. Sekarang perasaanku mulai kembali risau

XXXXXX

* * *

 **MAYUZUMI CHIHIRO  
** _Kuil Yukibana—15.00 p.m_

Ketika suasana menjadi semakin rumit, masa laluku tiba-tiba datang begitu saja.  
Setelah berhasil menyelamatkan Takao dan Himuro dari serangan mengejutkan roh-roh jahat kami kembali ke ruangan ini. Aku kaget melihat sosok yang hampir sepuluh tahun menghilang dari ingatanku, seorang wanita yang pernah mengajariku ilmu bela diri dan tentu saja orang yang membuatku menjaga anak kembar yang tak lain adalah putri-putrinya, wanita yang dulu pernah amat kukagumi, Saya- _baa chan_. Aku tidak pernah memanggilnya begitu, dulu aku memanggilnya _Onee-san_ dan dia masih saja awet muda(perkiraanku umurnya sudah hampir menginjak tiga puluhan).

" _Chihiro, di dunia ini. Siapa yang kuatlah yang memenangkan hidup. Membunuh atau di bunuh, itulah jalan yang ditapaki oleh keluarga Yukihira. Tapi jangan lupa, 'hidup atau mati, kau yang menentukannya', itu jalan hidup keluarga Kirishiki, jalan yang kuanut, kedua keluarga yang mengabdi di pemerintahan sebagai ALGOJO terhormat yang suci"_

 _"Yang manapun jalan kau pilih, tetaplah hargai sesama manusia, karena seberat apapun hidupmu, masih banyak hal menyenangkan yang tak boleh kau lewatkan"_

Kedua orang itu.., sudah lama tenggelam di dasar ingatanku. Kata-kata Shuu- _jii_ san atau Saya- _Nee san_ terus dan terus terpendam lama hingga sekarang.

"Mayuzumi- _san_? Kau taka pa-apa?" Tepukan Akashi menyadarkanku kembali pada dunia nyata, mungkin sekelebat pemandangan tadi mengingatkanku akan hal penting yang terlupakan.

"Ya, aku taka pa-apa" jawabku sederhana.

"Wajahmu pucat, lebih baik kau istirahat." Ujarnya namun aku menggeleng perlahan.

"Ng, tidak apa Akashi. Aku hanya mengingat sesuatu yang sudah lama terlupakan" senyumku samar.

"Kau benar-benar mirip Shuu, Ryouta- _kun_ …". Saya- _Nee san_ menjulurkan tangannya, menyentuh wajah Kise yang masih terbengong-bengong tak mengerti,

"Sudah sepuluh tahun…, kau tumbuh sehat sekarang." Tanpa sadar sepasang mata _magenta_ teduh itu membuat manik madu Kise menjatuhkan air mata. Aku tertegun, di dadaku seperti ada perasaan mengganjal yang meluap-luap, aku tak mengerti itu aku langsung kager ketika Akashi meremas perlahan bahuku hingga kesadaranku kembali.

"Sepuluh tahun? Saya- _san_ , kau pernah bertemu Kise- _kun_?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Bukan waktu yang lama tapi, anak lelaki yang dulu masih bocah itu mengajakku bicara di saat aku bekerja. Ah yah, tentu saja itu sudah sepuluh tahun dua hari sebelum Shuu meninggal" jelas Saya- _Nee san_. Aku dengan segenap keberanian yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri membulatkan tekad untuk mengajaknya bicara—padahal tadi dengan hebatnya aku meminjam pedang—dia tampaknya enggan memulai obrolan denganku hingga membuatku sebal.

"SAYA- _NEE SAN_!"

Suaraku nyaris seperti berteriak di ruangan berukuran lebar ini, semua orang melihatku kaget.

"Hai, Mayuzumi—bukan—Chihiro." Ugh! Aku tidak kuat, perasaan menyesakkan ini terus berusaha merangsek keluar seperti ingin meledak begitu saja. Dari kecil aku sangat menyukai sosoknya, meski dia pergi dan itu membuatku mengira dia membuang anaknya sendiri juga membuangku tapi.., tapi bukan begitu kan kenyataannya?

"Maafkan aku.. Chihiro, kurasa Ayano pasti marah sekali padaku,benar?" Aku menggeleng cepat berusaha menyembunyikan air mata yang terbit. "Ibu sama sekali tidak marah padamu!" bantahku tertahan.  
"Begitu,ya? Aku senang…, hei, kau sudah besar sekarang. Aku nyaris tidak mengenalimu ketika melihatmu di tengah hutan tadi." Dia menepuk-nepuk kepalaku dan relfeks aku menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau kemana saja?"  
"Aku tak kemana-mana. Aku hanya melindungi kalian."

"Kau masih menjadi algojo di _Hokutou ShichiSei*(_ _北東七星_ _)_Tujuh bintang utara_?" Saya- _Nee san_ hanya tersenyum penuh arti, benar dugaanku dia masih menjadi alat pemerintahan, menjadi eksekutor bawah tanah yang mengadili koruptor dan penjahat kelas atas. Seharusnya kalau diurutkan maka generasi sekarang Kinako adalah penerus unit satuan algojo terbesar di Negara ini, _Hokutou ShichiSei_ yang terdiri dari keluarga-keluarga bangsawan terkemuka lama. Sayangnya, anak itu tidak tertarik menjadi seorang algojo yang dianggap sebagai para pembunuh setara dengan _Assassin_.

" _Hokutou ShichiSei_!? Anda salah satu jajaran elit eksekutor Negara itu? Tapi kenapa.., aku tahu Kinako dan Kohane bukan berasal dari kalangan biasa…, tak kusangka mereka penerus pasukan algojo elit unit bawah tanah" keterangan Akashi tidak hanya membuat teman-temannya menganga tapi tentu saja Uzumaki- _san_ yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Eeeeh!? Bagaimana mungkin?! Lalu bagaimana dengan _Saika_? Kekuatan mengerikan yang dikatakan oleh Shin- _chan_?" seru Takao dari pembaringannya.

" _Saika_ adalah sebutan untuk orang yang dirasuki pedang roh tapi sebenarnya Kinako hanya bisa menggunakan kekuatannya hingga umurnya sekarang. Tak kusangka kau malah terkena darah itu hingga membuat kekuatanmu berlimpah, Taiga- _kun_. Menurut perkiraanku, dia sudah tidak bisa menggunakannya lagi karena kekuatan itu akan melemah seiiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Aku juga begitu, dulu aku _Saika_ namun kekuatan itu hilang sekitar dua tahun lalu, kemungkinan kekuatan yang ada di Taiga- _kun_ juga akan menghilang tak lama lagi." Pembicaraan ini membuatku pusing, entah kenapa lukaku terasa nyeri sekali.

"Kalau kau tidak kuat lebih baik kau berbaring" sahut Saya- _N_ ee.  
"Tidak apa-apa"

"Saya- _san_ , kau bilang kalau aku… mirip orang yang bernama Shuu- _san_? Maksudnya bagaimana, dan apa aku pernah bertemu denganmu?" Kise bertanya perlahan, semua menunggu jawaban yang dilontarakan oleh sang algojo ini. Saya- _Nee_ lalu menaruh gelas sakenya kemudian mengambil posisi yang lebih formal daripada tadi.

"Aku sudah sangat ingin menceritakannya. Kebenaran tentang semua ini, maaf menyeret kalian pada masalah kami tapi ini sudah terjadi, kalau aku tidak meneruskan peranku maka anak-anakku akan menanggung beban dan aku tak menyangka apa yang sudah kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan mereka malah menjerumuskan mereka pada hal yang mengerikan. Kini aku kembali untuk mengambil kembali kebenaran dan _memusnahkan_ para _PARASIT_ yang mengganggu"

"Akan kukatakan sekali, Festival Akagosai itu didalangi oleh PERANGKAT KELUARGA YUKIHIRA demi mengumpulkan jiwa-jiwa baru dan menggunakannya entah untuk apa…, misiku bersama Shintarou- _kun_ adalah menangkap para pelaku. Juga menyelamatkan kalian baik sebagai diriku pribadi ataupun utusan Negara."

Badai salju semakin mengamuk, jam berdentang begitu nyaring di tengah obrolan ini. Aku ingin mendengar kebenarannya, kebenaran apa yang dibawa oleh Saya- _Nee_ dan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya selama ini. Melindungi kami dari apa? Apaka kami sedang terancam?

"Posisi kalian sangat terancam, kalau kalian atau aku salah bertindak maka semua akan hancur dan kehidupan normal kalian akan terenggut. Aku harap kalian siap dengan semua ini, karena ketika aku meneritakan kebenarannya maka.., kalian _Tidak bisa kembali lagi_."

Bisa kulihat Akashi cs mengangguk, mereka siap mental, mereka siap menerima kenyataan dan siap mempertaruhkan diri mereka di dalam pertempuran.

"Intinya, pertanyaanku sekarang adalah.. ;KALIAN SIAP UNTUK MATI?"

Kudengar Murasakibara dan Kagami menelan ludah.

"Kami siap dengan segala risiko apapun demi membawa teman kami kembali ke SEIRIN" sahut Kuroko.  
"Kami siap melakukannya."sahut Akashi. Saya- _Nee_ tersenyum, aku juga hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti. Teh yang dihidangkan Pak Zen mengepulkan uap kemudian Saya- _Nee_ membuka kisahnya. Kisah masa lalu jauh sebelum kami lahir.

"Ini cerita.. sekitar 15 tahun lalu. Ketika pertama kali aku masuk SMA. **SMA SHUUTOKU"**

Kini Midorima dan Takao hanya bisa ternganga mendengarnya.

Kisah masa lalu.. 15 TAHUN LALU pun DIMULAI….

 _Kilas balik 15 tahun lalu._

 _Next Chapter_

 **Hai Minna, bagaimana ceritanya? Terima kasih sudah mengikuti sekuel dari Persembahan Setan. Bila belum mengikuti silakan lihat di story list Yuzu.  
Ngomong-ngomong Yuzu ingin tahu, dari seluruh cerita, kalian paling suka **_**quotes**_ **siapa?**

 **Taruh di kotak review ya,** _ **quotes**_ **yang paling kalian suka di cerita ini atau di cerita sebelumnya. yang menaruh** _ **quotes**_ **di kotak review pertama maka akan Yuzu ikut sertakan sebagai pemeran pendamping di** _ **next story**_ **.**

 **Okay Aidos** **  
**

 **P.S :**

 **Tempat dan semua yg ada di sini**

 **hanyalah karangan Yuzu :) jadi have a nice time to read**

 **R^R?**


	4. MUKASHI

FFN. CODE 4. 黒子のバスケ

 **FESTIVAL KEMATIAN** _  
_**—** _ **SEQUEL OF BUSHO-AKU(PERSEMBAHAN SETAN)—  
"**_ _When the past gone, your future might be ruined, but theres something could safe your past. That was... MEMORIES"_

 **DISCLAIMER : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

 **FESTIVAL** **4 : MUKASHI (** **昔** **)** _ **  
"THE PAST"**_

" _ **Ketika masa yang telah terlampaui menanamkan benih kerusakan. Kehancuranlah yang menunggu masa depan. Tapi setidaknya, meski berliku dan curam…, jalan yang telah dibangun adalah jalan terbaik yang telah kau buat"  
**_ _ **行平サヤ**_ _ **(Yukihira Saya)**_

"Iblis maupun manusia, jangan pernah melupakan bahwa kita harus saling menghargai. Karena kebaikan hati manusia, adalah senjata ampuh sebagai penyelamat kegelapan"

 _ **行平朱馬**_ _ **(Yukihira Shuuma)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **15 TAHUN LALU. SMA SHUUTOKU  
MUKASHI(**_ _ **昔**_ _ **)**_

* * *

 **SAYA KIRISHIKI(YUKIHIRA) (** 15th) **  
**_SMA SHUUTOKU- Musim Semi-_

Tahun pertamaku di SMA adalah hal yang biasa saja.  
Namaku Kirishiki Saya, aku baru masuk SMA yang disebut sebagai SMA Favorit di daerah ini. SMA Shuutoku kuat akan klub basketnya, tapi bukan itu alasan aku berada di sini. Aku di sini untuk melepaskan status juga kehidupan serba pengamanan keluarga Kirishiki. Asal tahu saja, aku sudah menantikan hari dimana aku melepas topeng sebagai _Tuan Putri_ keluarga bersejarah yang mengabdi sebagai Eksekutor Negara itu, makanya aku berusaha mati-matian agar aku diterima dan mendapat kebebasan.

Bunga Sakura bertebaran di sepanjang sekolah, _seifuku*(seragam sekolah model pelaut)_ yang kukenakan terlihat wajar dan biasa jadi aku tidak perlu takut untuk dikenali toh di sini tidak ada yang mengenaliku. Hari pertama adalah hari dimana untuk masuk dan mendaftar ulang juga mendaftar klub yang sedang melakukan _display_ gila-gilaan dan terkesan memaksa itu. Sayang aku belum begitu tertarik untuk masuk klub manapun, aku akan memikirkannya kalau sudah masuk KBM*(kegiatan belajar mengajar) nanti, pasti disebarkan angket pilihannya, kurasa itu tak masalah.

"Uwaah! Maaf, maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja" kudengar teriakan yang cukup mengundang penasaran banyak orang, kulihat gadis dengan rambut bergaya _Bob_ cokelat dan di highlight orange mocha di ujung-ujungnya. Meski penampilannya manis dan heboh, dia kelihatan ceroboh dan yaah agak bodoh dan lamban. Ah, bukan maksudnya aku merendahkan orang yang bahkan belum kukenal tapi itu memang sudah kebiasaanku dari kecil, omongangku kasar meski aku lahir dan besar di tempat yang penuh tata karma baik.

"Hati-hati dong! Kau kan senior di sini, jangan membuat malu!" oke, itu tampak menyebalkan.

"Ta, tapi aku tidak sengaja, kertas pamfletnya tersiram air waktu Mitsuki- _sensei_ lewat. Ma, maaf aku ceroboh" Ah,dia mulai menangis. Apa-apaan sih sekolah ini, itu kan bentuk _bullying_ ,kan? Huh, kurasa ini bukan waktunya menonton, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menahan tangan siswa yang hendak menyiramkan segelas air pada anak berambut _Bob_ itu kemudian memelintirnya hingga sang siswa meringis kesakitan, meski tidak menimbulkan banyak suara tapi sekitar radius lima puluh meter, beberapa pasang mata melihat adegan konyol kami(atau aku?).

"Hei, senior yang baik harusnya mencontohkan hal yang baik di muka umum,kan?" cibirku dingin. Sementara si pelaku yang hendak menyiramkan air malah lari terbirit-birit seperti tikus, huh, dasar sok kuasa.

"A, ano.. te, terima kasih…, ma, maaf membuat keributan." Dia membungkuk rendah hingga kami bertatapan dan reaksinya, "Kau hebat! Padahal anak baru, aku kagum lho, ah, sebenarnya aku juga baru naik kelas dua tapi malah sudah diserahi tugas untuk pembagian pamphlet dan mencari anggota baru padahal itu tugas anak kelas tiga…" suaranya menghilang seketika kala suasana kembali canggung.

"Haaa, maaf, maaf, aku lupa memerkenalkan diri, namaku Yukira Kamishiro. Aku manager Klub Basket, kelas 2-6. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_. Aa, terima kasih sekali lagi soal tadi." Dengan wajah kikuk Kamishiro- _san_ mennjulurkan tangan kemudian aku menyambut ulurannya.

"Jadi, kau anak baru? Kau kelihatan sedikit berbeda dari anak-anak lain?" Kamishiro- _san_ memerhatikanku dengan manik safirnya yang pudar itu.

"Aku baru masuk, namaku Kirishiki Saya. Kebetulan aku sedang lihat-lihat nomor bangku dan kelas, dan terjebak di _display_ mengerikan ini." Ucapku tanpa dosa. Kamishiro- _san_ terkekeh,

"Aduh, Kirishiki- _san_ aku bisa-bisa jatuh cinta padamu nanti hehehe…".

"Ano, panggil Saya saja cukup, aku kurang suka dipanggil dengan nama keluarga." Ucapku.

"Hee? Boleh? Kalau begitu panggil aku Yukira saja, aku juga kurang suka kelihatan formal." Dengan begitu, entah sihir apa yang digunakan oleh anak ini aku jadi masuk ke KLUB BASKET sebagai Manager.

"Kenapa aku jadi manager?" dumelku.

"Ng, katakan kalau itu sebagai hadiah atas pertolonganmu tadi." Sahut Yuki- _san_.

"Bukan itu maksudku, padahal aku belum memutuskan untuk masuk,kan?" omelku padanya.

"Eeeeh, aku kan dari awal memang sedang _Display_." Senyum orang ini mengerikan sekali, sepertinya wajah _baby face_ itu bisa menipu jutaan orang kalau mau.

"Kyaaa! Keren sekali, yaampun lihat deh, kalau tidak salah itu anak baru yang keturunan bangsawan kan? Siapa namanya? Kelas satu mana,ya?"aku nyaris terjungkal ketika hendak mengangkat tumpukan handuk di pojok loker, meski baru masuk tapi kegiatan belajar belum diselenggarakan jadi hanya ada kegiatan klub. Kegiatan klub pertamaku diselingi teriakan seram anak-anak perempuan di seberang _gym_. Aku mengikuti arah mata mereka, ah, anak itu kalau tidak salah anak kelas beasiswa ng, _HOSAKA RYUUGEN_. Namanya keren, sekeren orangya, warna rambut hitam yang sengaja berantakan, poninya nyaris menutupi wajah kalau saja dia tidak mengikat sedikit rambutnya itu.

"Hosaka- _kun_! Ada yang mencarimu..," gawat kami saling bertemu mata!

"Eh, iya sebentar lagi! _Senpai_ duluan saja," Hosaka memang anak yang aneh, setidaknya begitulah pikirku. "Ada apa? Kok dari tadi melihat Hosaka- _kun_ saja?" aku berteriak kaget karena sekarang Yuki- _san_ sudah berada di belakangku.

"Huh? Apa, oh, tidak hanya sempat saling bertemu mata. Aku tak begitu kenal. Masih terlalu dini untuk berkenalan" kataku,

"Kenapa begitu, tampaknya hampir seluruh angkatanmu kenal dengan wajah dan namamu, aku kira kau memang sudah pandai bergaul dalam sehari. Sampai Hosaka- _kun_ selalu memerhatikanmu." Kekehan Yuki- _san_ kuhentikan ketika berhasil menyikutnya keras, haah, untuk apa berakrab-akrab dengan anak-anak? Aku bahkan tak begitu tertarik bergaul meski datang ke sini, aku ingin menjalani hari-hari biasa tanpa digosipi atau dinobatkan sebagai apalah-apalah. Intinya aku mencari hidup yang biasa.

"Hei, Saya- _chan_. Padahal wajahmu cantik sekali, rambutmu panjang hitam, matamu indah, kalau kau mau kau bisa jadi siswi popular melebihi senior di kelas 3. Aku yakin soalnya senior-senior sibuk mencari perhatianmu. Sayangnya, kau terlalu muka besi hingga perhatian mereka terpental begitu saja." Cerocos Yuki- _san_ sembari membantuku melipat handuk dan mengisi botol, sementara aku hanya meresponnya dengan helaan napas.

"Haah, tidak perlu sampai seperti itu. Lagipula tidak ada manfaatnya memamerkan wajah karena hanya ingin dianggap cantik atau kepopuleran. Senior saja yang terlalu banyak gaya sampai kepedeannya tinggi setinggi selebirit padahal mereka hanya bocah SMA."Yuki- _san_ ternganga dan langsung tepuk tangan perlahan mendengar penuturanku tadi.

"Aku yakin kalau senior perempuan mendengar cemoohanmu tadi kau bisa langsung kena _bully_.".

"Apa aku harus mengatakan kau memujiku tadi?" Yuki- _san_ hanya memberikan cengiran. Baiklah aku mulai lelah sekarang, menjadi _Manager_ ternyata seperti pembantu resmi, katakanlah itu karena gara-gara disuruh macam-macam sekarang pinggangku nyaris lepas dari tempatnya. Karena hari sudah menjelang sore akhirnya kegiatan gilaku selesai.

"Mengerikan, aku tak mau lagi kenal dengan orang bermuka manis." Yuki- _san_ pamit duluan karena dia kerja sambilan, sebenarnya terlarang sih Cuma dia terlalu licik sampai-sampai bisa mendapat hati kepala sekolah dan mengizinkannya kerja paruh waktu di _Konbini_ *( _Toko 24 jam, nyaris seperti Mini market)_. Kucek ponsel sebentar, ada tiga pesan dari ayahku agar mampir ke toko roti untuk makan malam.

"Nona muda, kalau tidak hati-hati kau bisa menabrak tembok,lho." Aku terkesiap melihat siapa yang nyaris kutabrak itu. HOSAKA RYUUGEN!

"Oh, maaf." Aku melengos tapi sayangnya dia terlalu cepat dan berhasil menangkap lenganku.

"Ng…, jangan begitu dong. Kirishiki- _san_ , ah atau bisa aku panggil; _Algojo Keluarga Kirishiki,_ Saya- _ojou Sama"_ Jantungku melorot mendengar suara dingin itu, sepertinya aku terjebak lagi.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku tak kalah sinis tanpa menoleh.

"Ups, maaf-maaf. Aku tak bermaksud jahat. Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur aku juga sama. Namaku Hosaka Ryuugen, keluargaku salah satu bagian dari _Hokutou ShichiSei_. Dengan kata lain aku juga eksekutor Negara,lho." Dengan santai dia menunjuk dirinya lalu senyumnya itu terlihat tulus, meski aku belum 100% percaya padanya tapi lamat-lamat aku ingat waktu itu ada acara besar dan nama Hosaka itu tidak asing bagiku. Untuk sementara aku percaya padanya, maklum ini terlalu mendadak dan sejauh ini aku belum kenal siapapun di sekolah(minus Yuki- _san_ ). Selama 5 menit kami berdiam diri, wajah Hosaka- _kun_ mulai kikuk dan dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Anu, maaf ya aku tadi agak kurang ajar. Sebenarnya aku sudah lama tahu soal kau tapi sayangnya aku tidak berani menyapa, makanya waktu aku lihat kau menolong Kamishiro- _senpai_ dan ternyata bergabung di klub basket aku makin berani untuk menegur, eh tapi malah aku yang kerepotan sendiri. Ah! Maksudku, bukan karena kau salah satu keluarga terhormat, jujur saja Keluarga Hosaka sendiri hanya perangkat bawahan keluargamu," dia menjeda omongannya sementara aku masih memerhatikan gerak-gerik Hosaka- _kun_ , "Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita…, ng, memulai lagi perkenalannya?" dengan malu-malu juga wajahnya yang semerah tomat itu nyaris membuatku terbahak.

"Dasar bodoh, bertele-tele seperti ini membuatku ingin tertawa saja. Oke, namaku Kirishiki Saya. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Hosaka- _kun_." Aku mengulurkan tangan, dia tampak merah padam dan menyambut tanganku sambil gemetar. "Ah, namaku Hosaka Ryuugen, tapi kau cukup panggil aku Ryuu, kok." Kami tersenyum di bawah _sunset_ tepat di halaman depan, sementara guguran Bunga Sakura menerpa sekeliling rambutku.

"Mm, baiklah, Ryuu- _kun_ kau mendapatkan simpatiku." Ujarku sambil berjalan.

"Jadi aku boleh memanggilmu Saya- _chani_?" kekehnya jahil sembari menyusul tepat di samping kiriku.

"Wah, bagaimana ya? Aku kurang berminat pada bocah sepertimu."sindirku bercanda. Dia langsung melongo dan tampak menggembungkan pipi tanda kesal.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kau masih kesal soal tadi, padahal aku Cuma bercanda kok! Boleh,kan? Ya, ya, Saya- _chan_!" rengeknya. "Aah, iya-iya, terserah kau saja dan jangan tarik-tarik seragamku!" kami tampak konyol di saat sore hari dan untungnya tak ada yang melihat, bisa gawat kalau menimbulkan gossip baru padahal aku baru saja jadi anak SMA. Ketika di depan mulut gerbang kami melihat seseorang yang tampak menunggu, siapa dia? Aku tidak tahu sosoknya itu. Tampaknya dia adalah _Senpai_. Dia sedang menunggu siapa?

"Benar-benar deh, kau ini niat sekali mengerjaiku, Hosaka." Cibir pemuda tinggi itu.  
"Aaah, maaf _Senpai_! Aku kan sudah kirim pesan tadi." Ryuu- _kun_ kelihatan salting.  
"Terserah kau saja, ng, siapa dia? Pacarmu? Tak kusangka kau ini _playboy_ juga." Dia dengan pandangan datar dan mengejek mengamati Ryuu- _kun_ sementara aku terpaksa tersedak akibat pertanyaan tak terduga itu.

"Ap—aduh, _Senpai_! Kau mulai salah paham, kami baru kenalan tadi dan tolong aku tidak mau diejek oleh _senior_ _tak laku_ sepertimu. Aku mulai khawatir karena kau belum punya pacar di musim semi tahun keduamu." Ejek Ryuu- _kun_ balik,

"Diam kau! Mentang-mentang langsung masuk ke _first string_ kau jadi ngelunjak! Jadi bagaimana? Soal besok Minggu, kau ini niat tidak sih mengadakannya?" aku hanya diam sementara kedua pemuda tanggung ini saling memelototi satu sama lain.

"Tentu saja jadi, apa kau sudah mengajak yang lainnya? Aku tidak mau pinggangmu encok akibat kurang pemanasan di _streetbasketball_ nanti,lho."

"Tidak sopan, tentu saja sudah kukabari. Aku bisa menghajarmu memakai berbagai jurus." Dengusnya. Ryuu- _kun_ tampak bangga karena obrolan ini dia di atas angin, baiklah tahu begini aku pulang duluan saja, gara-gara si kepala sarang burung ini aku terjebak pada kegiatan tidak penting.

"Aaah! _Senpai_ , kau lupa memerkenalkan diri pada Saya- _chan_!" teriak Ryuu- _kun_ membuatku kaget.

"Huh? Oh, maaf,maaf. Sepertinya aku kurang sopan berhubung anak kurang ajar ini nyaris membuatku naik darah." Pemuda itu membungkuk rendah padaku, aku pun turut melakukannya lalu dia kembali menatapku.

"Jadi kamu teman Hosaka? Klub apa?" tanyanya.  
"Huh? Ah, namaku Kirishiki Saya. Aku Manager baru di Klub Basket Shuutoku." Jawabku perlahan.  
"Oh, begitu? Namaku MAASAKI NAKATANI. Aku anggota regular _first string_ di Klub Basket ini. Selamat datang di Klub Basket dan SMA SHUUTOKU."

Nakatani- _san_ tersenyum padaku. Ryuu- _kun_ menyelak di antara kami dan dengan semangat dia berkata : "Jadi di putuskan, Maasa- _senpai_ dan Saya- _chan_ akan ikut di acara Hari Minggu nanti~!"

"Hah!? Apa, aku kan belum memutuskan ikut, kau jangan seenak—."

"Karena sudah terlanjur aku juga tidak mungkin mengabaikanmu gara-gara pembicaraan kami tadi, sekalian aku antar pulang saja,yuk! Maasa- _senpai_ bagaimana?" sahut Ryuu- _kun_.

"Aku harus ke toko, ada barang pesanan." Kami akhirnya berpisah jalan dan Ryuu- _kun_ mengantarku pulang.

"Hari Minggu nanti di lapangan basket pinggir kota, aku jamin kau takkan menyesal deh! Nanti aku jemput, barangkali rumahmu terlalu mencolok saking besarnya."

Mulut sialan Ryuu- _kun_ bungkam setelah kutusuk dengan tanganku, dia mengaduh lalu dengan santai aku melenggang pergi masuk ke rumah. Haah, hari yang mengejutkan tapi, yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah soal Hosaka Ryuugen, kemungkinan besar aku bakal bertemu dengan keluarga besar lainnya di kota ini, yang jadi masalah adalah kalau sampai public tahu dan aku tidak bisa lagi bersekolah. Aah! Sudahlah, jalani saja apa yang ada, menurutku ini tidak buruk juga. Ponselku berbunyi dan kutemukan pesan singkat dari Ryuu- _kun_.

" _Maaf soal tadi, aku serius lho! Persiapkan dirimu Hari Minggu pukul 09.00 di depan rumahmu Kalau kau lupa rumahmu terpaksa kubobol :3."_

Dasar iblis kecil satu ini memang perlu diwaspadai, aku tersenyum dan menutup ponsel lalu bersiap untuk mandi dan tidur.

* * *

 ** _HARI MINGGU. 09.00_**

Aku ingin sekali memaki-maki Ryuu- _kun_ akibat kecepatannya dalam mengendarai sepeda, dia dengan gila-gilaan mengayuh menerobos berbagai macam kendaraan hingga aku ingin melemparnya ke bak sampah. Tapi sudahlah, berkat kemampuannya yang mengerikan ini kami berhasil datang tepat waktu sebelum Nakatani- _san_ menghajar Ryuu- _kun_.

Rupanya kami belum terlambat sepenuhnya. Aku melihat sekeliling, tampaknya pagi hari di musim semi itu nyaris membuat orang-orang tak bergairah melakukan kegiatan meski hari ini memang adalah hari yang pas untuk bermalas-malasan, entah kenapa si rambut berantakan di depanku ini masih saja punya tenaga untuk berteriak-teriak girang tanpa memerdulikanku yang nyaris mati akibat kayuhan sepeda gilanya,

"Kau nyaris terlambat, Hosaka." Sambutan dingin datang dari Nakatani- _san_.  
"Ugh. Ayolah, Maasa- _senpai_ , kau tidak usah mencibir pagi-pagi, menghilangkan _mood_ saja." Protes Ryuu- _kun_.

"Iya, iya maaf. Lagian aku tidak sepenuhnya serius."

Aku menaruh perlengkapan seperti handuk, minuman energy, lemon madu yang mendadak kubuat subuh-subuh, dan perlengkapan pendukung lain seperti P3K dan semprotan anti nyeri. Sayangnya aku tidak sempat membawa _ice box_ karena tidak punya(aku punya hanya saja ukurannya jauh lebih besar, mana mungkin aku membawanya sambil dibonceng).

"Kalian, jangan lupa pemanasan dulu, aku tidak mau memanggil ambulance kalau kalian cidera." Ucapku.  
"Cara bicaramu mengerikan, Saya- _chan_." Komentar Ryuu- _kun_ memandang ngeri.  
"Dia memang seperti itu atau bagaimana? Auranya seram." Bisik Nakatani- _san_.

"Apa kita masih menunggu orang lain lagi?" Tanyaku.

"Iya, kita menunggu dua orang lagi. Beda sekolah dengan kita sih tapi masih satu kenalan dengan Maasa- _senpai_." Ujar Ryuu- _kun_ , aku Cuma menangguk mengerti lalu kembali merapikan handuk juga berbenah diri, musim semi yang lembab mudah membuatku berkeringat apalagi rambutku panjang, itu makin membuatku repot. Aku ingin potong rambut tapi nanti ayahku bakal mengamuk—mendiang ibu berambut panjang—makanya ayah melarangku potong rambut. Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu ingat sosok Ibu, beliau meninggal akibat sakit jantung di saat umurku dua setengah tahun, jadi nyaris taka da kenangan di benakku soal almarhum, tapi kurasa ini bukan waktunya _flashback_ karena sekarang Ryuu- _kun_ sudah meneriakiku untuk ke lapangan setelah aku mengikat rambut.

"Mereka sudah datang! Sini dongg, Saya- _chan_!" dia menarik tanganku.  
"Hei, aku bisa jalan sendiri lagian aku malas tahu, Ryuu! Kau dengar aku tidak,sih?"  
"Kau harusnya memberikan salam yang bagus pada mereka dong, tuh, mereka datang cepat!" senyum Ryuu membuatku silau, seumur-umur belum pernah aku bertemu orang yang sebegini ceria. Dia seperti matahari yang silau, sangat silau untukku yang nyaris tak pernah menyentuh dunia terang. Karena aku tahu _seperti apa posisiku di sini_ , makanya tak banyak yang bisa aku lakukan, bahkan aku lupa kalau Ryuu juga sama(entah ya, kenapa aku lebih nyaman memanggilnya begitu). Padahal… padahal dia dan aku… _sama_ ,ya kan?

"Ohh, jadi sekarang kau mulai mengajari adik kelasmu jadi _cowok tampan_ ,ya?" cibir cowok berambut _raven_ coklat dengan senyum mengejek.

"Kau ini sengaja merusak reputasiku,ya?"

"Aku tidak berniat begitu hanya saja tak kusangka sekolahmu kebanyakan begitu,ya?"

Mereka berdua langsung melempar pelototan dan seperti ada percikan api di kedua mata mereka, wah aku sepertinya salah tempat! Ryuu! Kau harus tanggung jawab!

" _Maa, maa_ _Senpai,_ sudahlah, jangan bertengkar terus nanti kau cepat tua"sekarang Ryuu dijadikan korban selanjutnya, dengan tampang sengit dan wajah mereka menakutkan sekali.  
Sementara mereka asyik mengobrol tidak jelas aku hanya diam ditinggalkan lagi, yaah, sebenarnya ini juga bukan acaraku, aku hanya tamu tak diundang.

"Hei, kau kelihatan pucat? Tidak apa-apa?" Mataku menangkap sosok yang menyapaku itu, menjulang tinggi dan semampai, rambutnya yang kehitaman di _highlight_ coklat di tiap ujungnya, memakai jaket _jumper_ hitam dan senyumnya membuatku ternganga.

"Ahh! Kau ternyata di sana, aku kira kemana!" seru pemuda berambut _caramel_ di sebrang sana.  
"Aku baru saja beli minum, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian nyuekin gadis cantik ini?" wajahku seperti disengat sesuatu, aakh! Kenapa aku jadi salting begini, padahal aku baru saja mengenalnya.

"Oh, maaf! Saya- _chan_ , sebelumnya perkenalkan mereka nih, mereka dari SMA SEIRIN, klub basketnya memang belum ada Cuma mereka suka gabung di _streetbasketball_ yang lumayan popular di daerah sini." Terang Ryuu.

"Namaku **KAGETORA AIDA** , aku salah satu pemain andalan di _streetbasketball_. Ah, dan ini temanku, kami sekelas dan kami sama-sama ikut basket jalanan,tidak hanya aku saja, kami punya klub sendiri dan dia wakil kapten lho.."

"Perkenalkan, aku SHUUMA YUKIHIRA. Senang bertemu kalian, mohon bimbingannya ya." Kesanku padanya bagus, sayangnya karena aku harus _berkaca_ dari kenyataan, akhirnya perasaan itu kututup begitu saja, tidak ada hal yang harus kusesali kalau aku _tidak_ memiliki rasa padanya. Sayangnya aku tidak mau menyesal atau apalah itu, setidaknya melihat sosok Yukihira- _san_ sudah cukup.

Sementara aku kembali merutuki peralatan P3K, aku tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi Yukihira- _san_ mengamati—atau mungkin memerhatikan—diriku yang membelakanginya, aku seperti orang bodoh karena sibuk meneriaki Ryuu yang seenaknya mengambil lemon madu dari kotak makan, kebetulan aku juga bawa makan siang untuk semuanya jadi kita tak perlu membeli makanan di mini market. Kesannya seperti piknik saja. Tapi ya sudahlah yang penting mereka senang.

"Oi, Yukki ada apa?"  
"Tidak. Hanya saja, sepertinya sore ini akan hujan,ya?"

Entah apa yang terjadi kelak, sepertinya inilah awal dari musim semiku. Awal musim semi dan cinta yang menyakitkan juga… BADAI yang akan datang tiba-tiba itu..

"Saya- _chan_ kenapa?" Tanya Ryuu.  
"Nggak, Sore ini sepertinya akan turun hujan."

Kisah ini baru dimulai…, rahasia di antara kami dan BENCANA yang akan datang

* * *

 **IN ONE SIDE WORLD THERE**

* * *

 **KINAKO YUKIHIRA  
** _ **—The Story That Nobody Know—**_

 _Tokyo-Apartement Lt. 2,._

Badai Salju nyaris membekukan seluruh kota.  
Taka da yang berani keluar di saat salju mengamuk menggempur seluruh penjuru Tokyo,

Ruangan yang kedap suara di sini sangat membantu, setidaknya ruangan ini tidak kelihatan terlalu mencekam karena diterangi lampu baru. _Kotatsu*(meja penghangat)_ di tengah-tengah ruangan yang minimalis dialasi dengan _Tatami_ berdiam dengan tenang bersama teko berisi Teh Hijau yang hampir habis di atasnya. Aku mengamati jendela yang membeku, sembari mengupas sebuah Jeruk Mandarin yang kubeli tadi siang.

Makan siang hari ini hanya Kotak _Bento_ berisi udang dan cah sapi, lalu jeruk, dan teh hijau, sebagai penutupnya aku membuat sup sayuran. Udara terlalu ekstrim hingga di dalam ruangan yang kedap masih saja terasa dinginnya. Apartemen kecil di pinggiran kota ini tidak terlalu menyolok, apalagi karena di sini jauh dari pertokoan, meski begitu akses untuk kendaraan mudah juga banyak yang buka toko kelontong seadanya, mini market saja berjarak 1 km dari sini, lumayan jauh.

Tak banyak yang kulakukan, aku hanya mengecek ponsel yang batrenya tinggal sedikit, kurasa tidak ada tanda-tanda mencurigakan dari komplotan tadi, atau pergerakan dari Kagami- _Nii_ cs yang masih berada di kuil. Kuhela napas dan kembali focus pada jerukku yang hampir selesai kukuliti. Perasaanku sudah terlalu membeku sama seperti cuaca ini, semenjak kehilangan Kohane –ralat—bahkan sebelum kehilangan adikku itu,aku sudah memutuskan untuk bergerak sendirian, tanpa melibatkan mereka atau semuanya akan hancur.

Aku juga tidak tahu apa-apa soal festival bodoh mengerikan dan yah, sekarang aku hanya terkurung dalam masa lalu dan dendam akibat insiden itu. Sepuluh tahun sudah aku meninggalkan jalan hidup untuk meneruskan posisi sebagai _Juuhachidaime*(the 18_ _th_ _)_ keluarga eksekutor Yukihira, sayangnya aku tidak berminat untuk menjadi eksekutor para mafia-mafia di luar sana.

"Heii~ aku sudah menghangatkan supnya, makan malam aku beli ikan saja,ya? Lagi ada kau mau ikan apa? Ada tambahan…?" sosok bertubuh tinggi yang rambutnya dikepang itu membawa semangkuk besar Sup Miso yang tadi kubuat, sembari melihat-lihat pamphlet yang tertera harga diskon untuk ikan dan daging. Pemuda berambut orange tersebut mengamatiku sebentar lalu iris coklatnya mengerling jahil.

"Aku mau salmon saja. Tapi kau yakin mau belanja di tengah badai begini?" tanyaku acuh tak acuh.

"Nanti malam juga badainya berhenti kok. Lagian aku tidak mau jadi manusia purba yang dibekukan kalau aku nekat keluar sekarang, nih bagianmu, cepat dimakan sebelum dingin karena supmu bakal jadi es kalau lama didiamkan." Ocehnya, aku menurut lalu turun dari ambang jendela, kuraih sup di mangkuk lalu kumakan perlahan.

"Apa kau mendapat sesuatu?" tanyaku.

"Soal apa?". "Soal festival dan informasi organisasi dalam keluarga itu."

"Aku tak mau memberimu harapan berlebih, sayangnya aku belum bisa menemukan informasi yang pas, _Juuhachidaime_ ~." Aku mendelik ketika dia menggodaku.

"Haah, kurasa bertanya padamu saat ini adalah hal yang salah.." sahutku perlahan.

"Ng, kalau kau Tanya perihal harga diskon kurasa itu lebih tepat.." aku meloloskan senyuman simpul mendengar jawabannya.

Kami menikmati sup itu juga ikan makarel yang barusan dibakar olehnya, aku merasa dia jauh lebih pandai mengurus rumah ketimbang aku, terutama soal memasak. Aku hanya bisa memasak _Omelet_ dan sup, kalau yang rumit tidak bisa. Mirip Kagami- _nii_ , hanya saja wajahnya tidak kelewat garang dengan sepasang pupil berwarna coklat jahil dan rambut orange panjang(nampaknya dia malas ke salon).

"Nee, Kinako- _chan_. Kau yakin tidak mau kembali?"  
"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak membahas hal itu."

"Maaf, maksudku, aku merasa anak berambut _blonde_ sangat peduli (sangat suka)padamu meski kau bersikap sedingin ini, aku turut berduka atas kematian adik kembarmu. Seharusnya aku mengajak ayah untuk datang ke pemakaman Cuma berita itu seperti ditutup-tutupi pihak berwenang juga pihak yang berkaitan. Bukankah kau percaya kalau ibumu juga masih hidup dan apa salahnya kembali ke tempat yang selalu bisa menerimamu kini? Kurasa rasa kasih sayang mereka sangat kuat,lho."

"…..".

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, aku percaya _Haha ue*(ibu)_ masih hidup dan aku tak mau bingung karena berita simpang siur itu, semakin aku memikirkannya semakin banyak keraguan yang menghujam hatiku.

"Apa kau bimbang, karena takut tidak diterima lagi?" sembari mencuci piring kata-kata yang dilontarkannya mengongkan hatiku, benar sekali, kebimbangan itu terus menggantung di sana. Tapi aku tidak boleh membiarkan kebimbanganku menggrogoti setiap jalan yang telah kuperbuat. Kekuatan _saika_ ini sudah hilang dan sekarang aku hanya bisa bertumpu pada _katana_ bersarung hitam di pojok ruangan yang bersandar santai. " _Kurogarasu*(gagak hitam)_ terlihat tenang di musim dingin." Komentar pemuda itu pada pendangku, Kurogarasu.

"Aku tidak boleh lengah, aku punya misi." Sahutku tajam.

"Iya,iya, aku mengerti…, makanya aku juga ada di sini. Tidak sia-sia aku membawa _Tsumiho*(Sin's)_ bersamaku, pedang yang bawel sekali" Sahut pemuda itu.

"Maaf melibatkanmu…"

"Kenapa kau minta maaf, kita sudah seperti saudara. Kinako- _chan_ , _Oyaji*(ayah)_ sudah menyerahkan semuanya padaku.." senyuman itu entah kenapa membuatku lega, senyum yang mirip akan seseorang.

"Ya. Terima kasih..., aku mohon bantuanmu."

"Serahkan padaku, _Juurokudaime*(the 14_ _th_ _)_ dari keluarga Algojo _Hokutou ShichiSei_. **HOSAKA SHINGEN."** Shingen- _san_ menepuk dadanya bangga, aku tersenyum samar diiringi gemuruh badai yang entah kapan akan berhenti.

Seperti masa lalu dan luka hati yang entah kapan akan menghilang.

Di tengah kobaran api sepuluh tahun lalu.

...

...

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N**

 **Waah maaf sepertinya chap yang pendek**

 **tapi tak palah ya. betewe**

 **selamat pada Yukira Kamishiro-san yang sudah**

 **mendapat award untuk menaruh di kotak review**

 **pertama. masih ditunggu quote kesukaan kalian.**

 **Jadi. semoga kalian menikmatinya**

 **Adios**

 **Mind R^R?**


	5. ARASHI

FFN. CODE 4. 黒子のバスケ

 **FESTIVAL KEMATIAN** _  
_**—** _ **SEQUEL OF BUSHO-AKU(PERSEMBAHAN SETAN)—  
**_ _"Someone cant forgive the past, the people, or themself. They do everything to wash their dirty blood with other blood. And it look 'fair', because human love to be the main character"_

 **DISCLAIMER : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

 **FESTIVAL** **5 : ARASHI** _ **(**_ _ **嵐**_ _ **)  
**_ **"** _ **THE STORM"**_

" _ **Perasaan yang kuat itu terus mencoba meraih kembali tali nasib yang terputus, sayangnya, tidak ada yang bisa berbuat banyak. Sementara aku sudah merusak tali kebahagiaan itu dan tak pernah kusadari…."  
**_

 _ **赤司征十朗**_ _ **  
(Akashi Seijuurou)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **HOSAKA SHINGEN  
—** _ **The Story That Nobody Know—**_

Jadi orang bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa memang mengesalkan.

Namaku HOSAKA SHINGEN, aku bersekolah di SMA RAKUZAN. Ini adalah tahun pertamaku, sebenarnya aku tak berniat jadi orang pintar tapi ingatanku sangat kuat makanya aku bisa masuk ke skolah elit ini, akibatnya aku malah masuk ke kelas unggulan dan ternyata satu kelas dengan salah satu manusia paling digosipkan di klub basket—juga seluruh sekolah, AKASHI SEIJUUROU. Ngomong-ngomong aku terlalu malas masuk ke klub basket meski ayahku adalah jebolan atlet nasional dan aku tidak berniat mengikuti jalannya yang masuk SMA SHUUTOKU di Tokyo.

Aku lebih tertarik masuk ke klub melukis dan memasak di SMA.  
Ups, sayangnya aku tidak terlalu kenal dengan bocah berkepala merah tersebut, kebetulan karena badanku bongsor dan terlalu capek untuk tebar pesona maka jadilah aku sendirian. Teman sih ada tapi teman sementara, istilahnya, aku ada ketika mereka membutuhkanku saja, kalau tidak ya aku tidak bergaul bersama mereka.

"Hei! Hosaka! Potong rambutmu!" seru ketua BP.

"Heeh, bayar dulu sini buat potongnya!" seruku. Aku terkenal badung meski pintar, tapi sayangnya kalau kelas memasak aku terpaksa mengikat rambut indahku dan menyembunyikannya di balik topi koki yang berkerut-kerut.

"Hosaka- _kun_ bukan?" seorang senior berwajah cantik itu mendadak menyapa ketika kelas memasak, dia tersenyum cemerlang membuatku agak bergidik.

"Ung.. iya? Ano, _senpai_ siapa?" tanyaku balik.

"Kenalkan, namaku Mibuchi Reo. Kau kelas 1 kan, untunglah aku tidak salah karena badanmu besar." Basa-basi murahan.

" _Senpai_ ada perlu denganku?".

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak ada hubungannya tapi ada titipan yang amat penting sampai aku harus menyampaikan ini. Ah, tolong jangan salah paham, aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusanmu tapi kurasa kau pasti tidak berminat soal basket tapi kebetulan karena _senior-_ ku adalah anggota basket jadi mau tak mau aku harus menyampaikannya." Aku mulai serius mendengarkan ucapannya, sesuatu seperti ada yang tidak beres karena jarang sekali masalah mendekatiku.

"Aku mendengarkan."

"Syukurlah. Ini, kuharap aku tidak mengecewakan semua pihak,ya? Oh, ya ada yang harus kusampaikan juga padamu, ada acara penting jadi usahakan datang karena itu pasti sangat membantu. Jangan lupa membawa bunga." Mibuchi- _senpai_ menepuk bahuku sesaat setelah memberikan amplop merah yang lumayan tebal. Aku tidak melihat cowok cantik itu lagi setelah dia melewati ambang pintu.

Amplop merah ini sepertinya mengingatkanku akan suatu hal. Tanpa babibu aku membuka amplop lalu menemukan sebuah notes abu-abu yang terlipat. Di sana tertulis ; _AKU MOHON BANTUANMU. –MAYUZUMI CHIHIRO—._ DEG! Nama ini, nama yang tidak mungkin tidak kukenal, kenapa dia ada di sekolah ini? Jangan-jangan berhubungan dengan 'ITU'?.

Kukeluarkan semua yang ada di dalam amplop lalu yang kutemukan adalah, sebuah surat dua lapis, sebuah undangan, dan.. foto KOHANE- _CHAN_. Pertama kubuka undangan berbentuk persegi panjang itu.  
Kurasa tindakanku ini akan menimbulkan sebuah penyesalan besar, ternyata benar, undangan itu bukan undangan berisi pesta melainkan undangan upacara pemakaman Kohane. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan anak mungil berwajah manis yang punya kembaran berwajah masam yang bertolak belakang dengannya, kami tumbuh bersama bersama Chihiro- _nii_ tapi kenapa bisa-bisanya undangan sialan ini merusak semua kenangan itu.

Yang terakhir aku membaca isi surat yang lumayan panjang, oke, kesimpulan yang kudapat ; _AKU SUDAH TERLAMBAT_.

Aku pulang ke rumah seperti biasa dengan tas yang kusampirkan ke bahu, beberapa pelayan menyambutku seperti biasa namun aku hanya meresponnya seperti biasa pula dan mengatakan aku ingin makan tuna dan _Kaarage*(daging goreng tepung)_ tak lupa menu tambahan lain sesuai pesanan _Oyaji_ dan _Kaa-sama_. Di kamar aku merenung sebentar sembari memerhatikan _katana_ kesayanganku di ujung ruangan, haah—kurasa malam ini aku tak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Sesudah melamun selama duapuluhlima menit dalam _ofuro_ *(bak mandi) diselingi teriakan _Kaa-sama_ yang sekencang pengeras suara akupun turun untuk makan malam(tentu saja tak lupa memakai baju). _**  
**_

**"** Hei, Shin! Kau ini melamun saja sedari tadi, _Shoyu*(kecap asin)_ -mu tumpah, huh sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tegur _Kaa-sama_ yang sudah menekuk wajahnya 45 derajat.

"Biarkan saja, Bu. Dia pasti sedang masa puber karena ditolak selusin cewek hahaha!" gelak tawa ayahku itu memang tiada duanya juga praktis membuat anak kesayangannya ini naik darah.

"Mungkin tuan muda mendapat pengalaman memalukan." Pelayan pribadi _Oyaji_ , Saburo- _san_ membuatku semakin dongkol.

"Bisa-bisanya kalian mempermainkan anak tidak berdosa ini." Semprotku.

"Memang kau sudah melakukan berapa banyak dosa hari ini?" sekali lagi, _Oyaji_ terbahak.

" _Oyaji,_ kumohon dengarkan aku dan tolong jangan pukul aku setelah aku memberitahumu." Pintaku mendadak, orang tuaku juga pelayan setiaku itu menatap serius—mulai serius—kemudian kukeluarkan amplop merah yang tadi kudapat di sekolah. _Oyaji_ menerima amplop dan membukanya, awalnya dia tampak biasa namun semakin lama wajahnya semakin mengeras dan matanya sedikit terbelalak.

"Ada apa? _Anata..._ " tanya _Kaa-sama_ pada _Oyaji_.

"Darimana kau dapatkan amplop ini?" Tanya _Oyaji_ tanpa melepaskan pandangannya.

"Saat di kelas memasak, yang menyerahkannya bukan Chihiro- _Nii_ , tapi salah satu rekannya di klub basket.." jawabku.

"Kalau ini terjadi maka.., apa yang dikatakan Shuuma- _san_ memang benar. Badai sudah mulai mengamuk. Shin, kau tahu kan?" ucap _Oyaji_. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Hei, Ryuu. Jangan bilang ini mengenai…Saya- _chan_? Bukannya dia di insiden itu.. lalu kenapa bisa Ayano dan anaknya…, aku tak paham, lalu bagaimana bisa Kohane- _chan_ meninggal akibat jatuh, itu kedengaran ganjil. Sekarang bahkan Kinako- _chan_ …"

" _Kaa-sama_. Sudahlah, tak perlu memusingkan hal yang tak pasti.

" Aku menyelesaikan makananku lalu melenggang pergi.

"Shin, kau mau kemana?" Tanya _Kaa-sama_.

"Oi, jagoan. Kau sudah dilantik jadi kurasa aku tak perlu mengatakannya lagi,kan? Cepat selesaikan masalah ini, aku akan menghubungi orang dalam dan aku pasti akan datang ke undangan special itu." Ayahku memang bisa diandalkan, sembari mengangsurkan sebuah kartu nama, aku menyeringai dan mengacungkan jempol padanya.

"Kau tak usah khawatir, _Oyaji_! _Juurokudaime_ keluarga Hosaka akan membawa kembali anak manis yang sedang berkelana."

Dari situlah perjalananku dimulai, jadi kurasa ini bukan hal yang patut disesali. Aku masih punya waktu dan kesempatan melawan balik arus yang mengerikan ini.

Bukan, begitu? Perjalananku dimulai hingga berminggu-minggu sampai genap tiga bulan lebih di musim dingin. Di suatu sudut di taman dekat halte bus aku menemukan sosok yang sedang tertidur di pojok halte reot yang kusam. Gadis yang terlihat acak-acakan dengan _katana_ di belakangnya menyender lesu, bekas luka di mata kirinya yang tak akan kulupakan dia kelihatan pucat nyaris seperti hantu di musim dingin.

Kudekati anak itu, dia tidak bergeming sepertinya dia kelelahan sekali. Kopi kaleng dan sebuah makanan ringan tergolek di pinggirnya. Hmm, dasar bodoh, kenapa dia tidak membeli nasi kotak saja sih? Bisa-bisa kau jadi hantu beneran. Aku mencoba mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh pundaknya, tapi belum sampai tanganku ke sana sebuah mata pendang siap menusuk tenggorokanku tepat detik itu juga, tapi untungnya aku berhasil mengunci pergelangan tangan mungil sedingin es yang dibalut dengan _jersey_ tersebut.

"Hei, hei, mengacungkan pedang pada seorang warga sipil adalah tindakan criminal lho." Ucapku santai. Dia mendelik lalu menyorot sengit, namun berangsur-angsur tatapan mengutuk gadis kecil itu berubah menjadi lunak dan tampak terkaget-kaget.

"Sudah kembali dari alam tidur? Nona manis."

Aku mencoba memberikan senyuman sedahsyat mungkin, karena aku paham betul dengan watak juga sikapnya yang benar-benar diturunkan dari ibunya ini, sama-sama jutek, sama-sama mengerikan, hanya bedanya ibu anak ini banyak senyum sementara anak ini sama sekali tidak pernah senyum.

"Shin…gen..- _san_?" mulut mungilnya meluncurkan satu kata yang terputus-putus.

"Ya. Lama tak jumpa, Kinako- _chan_. Penampilanmu parah sekali."

Sementara aku tersenyum tiba-tiba dia merenggut kain jaketku, tangan kecilnya terlihat kurus dan letih bahkan sangat rapuh. Dia menunduk dalam, aku tahu kebiasaannya dari kecil jadi kudiamkan dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik jaketku dan aku menepuk-nepuk kepalanya yang tertutup salju tipis. Kami terdiam selama beberapa menit, salju turun perlahan dan sepertinya badai salju bakal datang.

"Kinako- _chan_ , kau menangis?"

* * *

 **BACK TO 15TH YEARS AGO.**

* * *

 **SAYA YUKIHIRA**  
 _Lapangan Basket pinggir kota. 15.00 p.m_

Terjebak hujan deras di tengah pertandingan bukanlah suatu ide bagus.

Aku sudah mengingatkan si _Kurage atama*(kepala ubur-ubur)_ –Ryuugen—itu beberapa jam lalu di tengah pertandingan mendebarkan yang dia bilang sayang untuk tidak dituntaskan. Aku hanya bisa pasrah melihat keempat pemuda berwajah cakep itu saling berebut bola dan melalukan tembakan jitu masing-masing, yaah, aku bisa membaca mereka bukan pemain rendahan yang biasa ada di jalan mereka benar-benar memiliki bakat pro sebagai atlet.

Mataku tak pernah lepas dari sosok Yukihira- _san_ sedari tadi, astaga dia terlalu tampan untuk hanya sekedar dipandang, kira-kira dia kelas berapa ya? Aku dengar dari Ryuu mereka seumuran dengan Nakatani- _san_ berarti setahun lebih tua? Tapi kurasa wajah Yukihira- _san_ tidak terlihat demikian.

Aduuh! Kau ini kenapa,sih Saya?! Berhentilah memandangi orang yang pertama kali bertemu denganmu, kau tidak berhak memilikinya atau kau akan menyesal nanti. Aku tak mau menyesal makanya aku mendiamkan perasaan yang disebut ' _love at the first sight'_ di dalam diriku dan menutupnya rapat-rapat dan dikubur sejauh mungkin tujuh meter di bawah tanah. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore dan awan hitam dengan santai menari-nari juga saling bertubrukan hingga menimbulkan suara gemuruh di atas kami.

"Hei, kalian! Sudah mau hujan, nanti saja dilanjutkan." Seruku dari pinggir lapangan.

"Nanggung! Setengah jam saja lagi, aku kan belum mendapat giliran tampil." Ryuu menyahut protes sembari menlakukan _one-one-one_ dengan Aida- _san_. Astaga, dasar anak keras kepala! Kalau kau sakit siapa yang tanggu jawab, memangnya siapa sih yang membawaku ke sini? Ternyata benar, setela Guntur menyambar sekali ke bumi, hujan lebat mengguyur kami seketika tanpa permisi. Aku kelabakan membereskan handuk dan tas lalu mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk melindungi kepalaku yang sudah basah, aah! Lupakan, sekalian saja hujan-hujanan.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang tergesa dari luar lapangan, dia menghampiri Ryuu lalu wajah Ryuu seketika berubah panic.

"Saya- _chan_! Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Sakit ibuku kambuh lagi, aku harus ke apotek dan pergi ke rumah sa—."

"Dasar bodoh! Kau masih saja meminta maaf, sana cepat pergi susul ibumu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Celetukku galak. Ryuu sempat bingung tapi dia mohon pamit dengan minta maaf sekali lagi kemudian membawa tasnya pergi bersama pemuda berambut hitam tadi, sepertinya itu adik Ryuu, merekapun melesat meninggalkan lokasi mengendarai sepeda di tengah hujan deras. Huh, hujan di musim semi bukan hal menyenangkan.

 _SRUK._

Eh?

"Kau bisa masuk angin lho, Kirishiki- _san_. Lebih baik kita berteduh dulu." Demi para malaikat di surga, Yukihira- _san_ memberikan jaketnya untuk melindungi kepalaku! Saya, jangan sampai kau pingsan di tengah lapangan atau image-mu akan rusak seketika!

"Sepertinya badai bakal datang, bagaimana ini? Si bodoh itu sudah pulang duluan.." komentar Aida- _san_.  
"Tidak ada toko atau café di dekat sini, bisa-bisa kita kehujanan terus." Ucap Nakatani- _san_ mendongak melihat awan gelap yang sangat mengerikan.

"…Rumahku dekat…dari sini,kok. Kalau jalan makan waktu lima belas menit." Semua memandangku yang mencicit dibalik rambutku yang basah seperti Sadako ditutupi jaket. Akhirnya kami harus tergopoh-gopoh melewati hujan untuk ke rumahku, aku nyaris terpeleset di pinggir terotoar tapi dengan sigap Yukihira- _san_ menangkapku. Dengan cengirannya yang terlihat menyilaukan dia berkata.

"Tuan putri, bahaya kalau sampai jatuh. Hati-hati di sini sangat licin, pegangan saja denganku." Yang dimaksud pegangan denganku saja adalah ; pegangan saja dengan tanganku. _God_! Aku merasakan taman bunga bermekaran di kepalaku yang merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Aku harus menjelaskan pada kalian, ini kali pertama aku mengundang teman pria ke rumah. Ayah seperti biasa menyambut dengan hangat dan kembali ke ruang kerjanya, sebenarnya bukan ruang kerja,sih. _Chichi Ue*(ayah)_ seorang ahli pedang yang mendirikan _Dojo_ di rumah tapi letaknya terpisah dari rumah utama, di sanalah aku belajar menjadi _penerus keluarga Kirishiki_ sebagai Algojo juga pelajaran dan ilmu beladiri dia berikan semuanya di _Dojo_ berukuran sederhana. Biasanya jam segini _Chichi Ue_ mengajar para murid dari sekolah kuil yang diasuhnya, atau kalau di hari hujan beliau hanya mengajarkan _Ikebana*(seni merangkai bunga)_ pada para putri sanak saudaranya. Beliau memang serba bisa.

"Boleh aku berkomentar sekarang?" Aida- _san_ menatapku lekat-lekat ketika kami sampai di ruang perjamuan. "Apa itu?" tanyaku balik.

"Rumahmu… GEDE BANGEEET…!" Aku menyeringai tanda kemenangan.

"Oi! Jangan berwajah merendahkan begitu! Aku tahu kalau rumahku bahkan hanya sebesar toiletmu, tapi setidaknya hargailah tamu pertamamu di rumah sebesar hotel bintang enam ini." Komplennya, rumahku sebenarnya tidak besar-besar amat tapi karena _Chichi Ue_ seorang yang 'spesial' jadi mau tidak mau rumah kami kelewat besar. Yang mengantur segala sesuatunya dulu di sini adalah _Haha Ue*(Ibu)_ hingga rumah bergaya Jepang ini tidak kelihatan norak, tapi tetap saja halaman seluas lapangan sepak bola yang ditumbuhi tanaman dan dihiasi batu-batu alam yang dialiri air adalah sesuatu yang wow.

"Aku terkesan dengan penampilan rumahmu, tak kusangka Kirishiki- _san_ seorang nona muda sungguhan." Kekeh Yukihira- _san_ setelah selesai berganti pakaian.

"E..Eh, apa? Aku tidak begitu suka diperlakukan sebagai nona muda apalagi kalau seluruh sekolah tahu soal ini." Tepisku salting, uhh, wajahnya itu selalu tidak pernah baik untuk jantungku.

"Yang penting kami berterima kasih karena kau menyelamatkan kami." Sahut Nakatani- _san_.

Aku tersenyum tipis, setidaknya pengalaman ini bukanlah pengalaman yang buruk juga. Akhirnya setelah hujan berubah menjadi gerimis, mereka pamit pulang tapi aku malah lupa soal jaket Yukihira- _san_! Aah, aku harus memberikannya nanti.

Malamnya aku bersama _Chichi Ue_ melewatkan makan malam yang biasa, aku mendengar banyak hal mengejutkan soal latar belakang Ryuu dan Yukihira- _san_.

"Tak kusangka kau bertemu dengan anak-anak itu, ayah bekerja bersama dengan Hosaka dan Yukihira dan mereka juga salah satu keluarga _Hokutou Shichi Sei_. Bukan berarti aku melarangmu berteman dengan mereka, tapi kalian harus bisa menjaga diri, karena kalau orang awam menemukan identitas kalian maka situasinya akan jadi semakin rumit." Pesan _Chichi Ue_ padaku setelah menghabiskan makan malam. Memang benar sekali kalau sampai identitas ini bocor makanya aku tetap akan menjaga mulutku juga menjaga kedua orang itu meski aku tak yakin aku mampu. Beberapa menit sebelum mataku mengantuk, sebuah _e-mail_ datang tiba-tiba.

 _"Aku melihat Kamishiro-san dibully, sepertinya oleh anak kelas 3. Bagaimana ini? Aku punya fotonya, tapi aku tak yakin memancing amarah para macan betina."_ Pesan dari Ryuu membuatku terbelalak, kenapa dia bisa kena hal seperti itu? Apa mungkin senior yang sewaktu berada di _Display_ memulai ulah lagi?  
Dengan kekuatan mengerikan aku membalas pesan itu

 _"Akan kuurus para macan betina itu. Tetap di tempat."_

Kemudian kumatikan lampu kamar lalu beranjak tidur.  
Keesokannya, aku tak percaya bagaimana hal itu terjadi. Yuki- _san_ benar-benar kena _bully_ yang bisa kukatakan sangat parah, tapi Yuki- _san_ tidak membicarakannya padaku bahkan ya.. bahkan sampai bagaimana dia diperlakukan secara tidak adil seperti ini.

Aku kesal, mengesalkan sekali, kenapa para idiot itu melakukan hal seperti ini. Baiklah mungkin dua hari adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melihat situasi, sayangnya, penindasan mengerikan itu terus berlanjut. Berbulan-bulan, sampai di saat ulangan kenaikan kelas.

Itulah titik dimana aku melepaskan kehidupan normalku secara gamblang dan blak-blakan. Aku masih mengingatnya di hari itu, di hari yang dingin, kenaikan kelas sudah tiba dan ujian itu berlangsung begitu cepat di saat aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri penindasan tersebut.

"Hei, Saya kau mau kemana? SAYA- _CHAN_!"

Aku tak memerdulikan seruan Ryuu dari ujung lorong, aku melesat menuju lantai dua dan aku menemukan mereka di ruang… PKK. Dasar, kenapa di saat seperti ini mereka masih kurang kerjaan bermain api? Semua mata senior yang terlihat busuk di hadapanku memandang dengan sengit.

"Sa, Saya?". "Oi, siapa dia? Oh dia anak kelas 1 yang jadi Kacung di klub basket,kan?" Huh, aku tidak sudi dikatakai begitu tapi anehnya aku hanya diam saja.

"Apa dia bisu? Heh, katakan sesua—."

 _DUAKK!_.

Satu orang dulu, semua ternganga, bahkan Yuki- _san_ memandang kaget dan yah aku tak peduli setelah ini mungkin aku akan jadi bulan-bulanan mereka.

"Dasar kurang ajar, kau ngajak berantem ya!?"seorang lagi senior lelaki berotak udang kuhantamkan ke dinding sementara para senior perempuan dengan bodohnya gemetaran langsung merapat ke tembok.

Aku menyeringai entah bagaimana wajahku ini dihadapan mereka namun aku ingin membuat pertunjukan menarik.

"Jadi, _SENPAI_.. bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan saja sekarang?" kejadian selanjutnya adalah para senior genit berbondong-bondong lari seperti tikus ketakutan, hmm dasar pengecut.

Tanpa sadar aku sudah membawa Yuki- _san_ ke UKS, dia Nampak masih shock. Kami tak berbicara selama lima belas menit sampai Yuki- _san_ tiba-tiba menangis sesegukan dan mencengkram tanganku, "Uuuh…. Saya- _chan_ …Bodoh!" Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan spontannya itu.

"Aku memang sudah bodoh, kukira kau suka yang bodoh-bodoh?" setelah menyelesaikan perkara itu, aku tak menyangka aka nada perkara baru.

"Kirishiki- _san_? Kudengar kau melakukan _sesuatu_ di kelas atas?"

"…." Dasar Guru BP sialan, huh, kalau begini caranya aku tidak bisa pura-pura jadi _Tuan Putri_ lagi,kan ya? "Hei! Jawab, kau ini dengar tidak—."

Terus terang aku tak tahu bagaimana tampangku saat aku memandang guru BP berkepala botak di depanku, dia berkeringat dan mundur selangkah ke belakang.

"Pak? Apa yang ingin bapak sampaikan?"

Wah, bagaimana ini? Aku seperti bahagia sekali memandang wajah takut si guru botak di depanku, aku tersenyum seperti bukan senyumanku yang biasanya. "Ukh… Hiiii!" Ah, si botak itu lari. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang apa,ya? Sesuatu yang menyenangkan seperti sensasi tersendiri ketika kau bisa membalas atau bagaimana aku menyebutnya, mengintimidasi orang yang kau tidak sukai? Sifatku…., benar seperti kata _Chichi Ue_ , suatu hari kau akan tahu posisi juga naluri dimana seharusnya kau berada, lingkungan yang seharusnya ada untukku.

"Saya- _chan_?" Yuki- _san_ memanggilku tapi aku terlalu tenggelam pada sensasi ini.

"Hoi! Saya, ah Kamishiro- _senpai_ juga ada, hei Saya aku dengar kau…" kata-kata Ryuu lenyap ketika aku menoleh padanya, entah apa yang dia lihat dari mataku atau tampangku namun kedua orang di depanku ini seperti melihat pemain film horror yang berakting hebat seperti kenyataan, ralat, ini memang kenyataan.

"Sa, Saya.., Kau… kenapa?" pertanyaan yang mungkin bakal selalu tetap jadi pertanyaan untuk kami, bahkan mungkin selamanya.

"Aku? Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa kok. Memangnya ada apa, RYUU?"

Mungkin, ya mungkin saja itu adalah ekspresi untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku melihat wajah Ryuu yang biasanya secerah matahari berubah pucat dan ketakutan, aku tak mengerti kenapa hanya saja ada alasan kenapa dia memasang wajah seperti itu.

Tentu saja alasan utamanya adalah ;

AKU.

* * *

 **SHUUMA YUKIHIRA**

 _SMA Seirin. 10.00 p.m_

Kesan pertamaku pada Krishiki adalah ; _Unik_.

Entah kenapa bagiku dia adalah gadis yang amat berbeda dengan gadis lain yang pernah kutemui, awalnya Tora yang mulutnya seperti kaleng itu sangat bersemangat mengajakku ke acara Hosaka- _kun_ di lapangan karena mungkin si bodoh itu hendak cari perhatian pada Kirishiki.

Hanya saja entah di mana di sudut hatiku, aku tidak bisa melepaskan suatu rasa yang aneh di hati ini ng bagaimana ya maksudnya adalah, seperti ada sihir yang membuat matamu terus menatap orang yang pertama kali kau kenal seperti lem super dan membuat kau terlihat bodoh.

"Hei~Yukki! Kau melamun lagi, kenapa? Teringat nona manis yang mengundang ke rumahnya tempo hari?" tibat-tiba Tora dengan seenaknya merangkulku yang sedang menikmati kesendirian ini.

"Berisik, kau sendiri juga lebay sekali melihat rumah Kirishiki." Sahutku bête.

"Ahh, bagaimana ya? Aku sedikit tertarik pada Kirishiki- _chan_. Kau bagaimana?" pertanyaan itu menyentilku, tertarik? Tertarik dari sudut apa dulu.

"Ng…. bagaimana ya? Sedikit sih…" jawabku ragu.

"Kau yakin? Ya sudah kalau begitu aku tidak punya saingan dong,ya? Kalau aku ambil tidak apa-apa ka—ukh!" spontan aku menjejalkan kertas di mulut sahabatku itu dan tentu saja dia langsung marah-marah padaku. Eh, tunggu dulu, kenapa aku malah kepikiran yang tidak-tidak,sih? Masa aku cemburu padanya hanya karena digoda begitu?

"Oi, Yukki, kau suka Kirishiki ya?" _JACK POT_! Aku tak paham tapi wajahku berubah panas, aku langsung menutup mulutku dan mengalihkan pandangan secepat mungkin. Bisa kulihat senyuman jahil dari wajah karibku dan tentu saja aku hafal betul kalau dia begitu berarti dia mengetahuinya—semuanya.

"Ha! Benar,kan. Dasar cowok pendosa, tahu saja yang cantik. Hahahaha" tawanya yang menggelegar itu makin menguatkan niatku untuk menghajar wajahnya segera mungkin. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa hari ini perasaanku tidak enak,ya? Entah kenapa sejak aku menerima _e-mail_ dari Kirishiki kemarin(aku tidak bilang pada Si Bodoh Tora kalau aku sudah bertukar alamat _e-mail_ dengan Kirishiki, bisa-bisa dia heboh dan aku kehilangan muka di kelasku padahal aku baru kelas satu.)perasaanku gelisah sekali. Bukannya ingin sok perhatian atau bagaimana, tapi pesan singkat itu mencurigakan sekali.

Yaah, aku sering dengar tentang pem- _bully-_ an di sekolah manapun pasti ada satu atau dua kasus penindasan yang kerap kali biasanya sih kebanyakan anak perempuan atau golongan tertentu.

Makanya semenjak Kirishiki mengatakan soal itu aku jadi kepikiran. Aku harap anak itu tidak terlibat hal-hal aneh, haah, sebenarnya aku ingin lebih dekat tapi entah kenapa aku canggung untuk dekat dengannya, mungkin karena aku dibesarkan dalam banyak saudara laki-laki jadi sedikit sulit membuatku membaur, dan lagi sekarang aku nyaris mau masuk ke tingkat dua di SMA, tidak terasa saja sih sebenarnya dengan banyak kejadian biasa saja.

Oh ya, sepertinya aku belum cerita soal latar belakang keluargaku pada Kirishiki, hmm… keluarga kami kan masih satu atap dalam organisasi, aku juga cukup mengenal ayahnya. Tuan Besar **Ashura Kirishiki** , sahabat **Shuuji Yukihira** ( _Too-sama_ ) jadi aku sangat mengenal putri tunggal keluarga Kirishiki.

Aduh, kenapa kondisi semakin rumit? Aku tahu kalau aku pribadi tidak boleh sampai membocorkan indentitasku sebagai keluarga _eksekutor_ , kalau ini sampai bocor maka…, ng? aku merasa ponselku bergetar, oh, dari Hosaka- _kun_.

" _Kurasa saat ini yang bisa bicara dengannya hanyalah dirimu, Shuuma_ - _san. Aku mohon tolong anak itu, dia ada di taman bermain tidak jauh dari komplek sekolahmu. Hosaka Ryuugen-"_

Perasaan burukku berubah menjadi nyata, apalagi kondisi sedang tidak baik karena awan mendung sudah menari-nari sejak tadi, bahkan gerimis sudah berdatangan jadi aku harus cepat. Tanpa memerdulikan Tora yang asyik bicara soal _game_ dengan teman sebelahku, langsung saja aku melesat keluar ruang kelas.

"Oii! Yukki, kau mau kemana? Hari ini bakal ada badai lho!" teriak Tora memperingatkanku.

"Maaf, aku ada urusan! Aku ijin sebentar…!" seruku.

"Kau mau kemana!?". "Ke tempat seseorang yang menungguku…"

Oke, ucapanku seperti orang sok, tapi aku rasa memang ada orang yang sedang menungguku. Kulepas sandal lalu melesat membelah hujan yang mulai deras diselingi angin kencang, bisa gawat kalau terus-terusan berada dalam kondisi ini apalagi halilintarnya mulai mengamuk. Satu-satunya taman bermain yang kutahu adalah sekitar 500 meter dari sekolah kemungkinan anak itu ada di sana.

"Aku pikir tugasku untuk menjemput anak kecil berakhir di masa SMP…" ucapku perlahan di depan gadis yang tertunduk di atas ayunan, dia basah kuyup dan rambutnya yang panjang malah mengingatkanku pada hantu sumur yang sering muncul di tv. Hanya saja kali ini aku tidak takut dengan si hantu sumur bermata _magenta_ ini.

"….Diam…".

"Aku tak menyangka mulutmu kasar juga, Nona Kirishiki Saya." Dia sepertinya tersentil oleh ucapanku. "Kenapa…?".

"Entahlah, anggap saja ini pertalian nasib? Kurasa tidak baik berada di tengah badai begini… ng, kalau kau berminat cerita, aku siap mendengarkan…" ujarku perlahan takut dia mengamuk dan aku bakal di hajar olehnya. Berbeda denganku yang latih agar menjadi _'penyusup yang halus'_ , Kirishiki sendiri adalah salah satu garis depan paling mengerikan dengan kemampuan mereka yang brutal.

"Mereka mungkin akan membenciku, tahun keduaku bakal suram.." sahut Kirishiki sambil tersenyum sinis. "Kenapa begitu? Bukankah kau lebih suka terang-terangan?".

"Aku menolong seniorku ketika di _bully_ , sepertinya apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahku benar. Segala cara yang kau lakukan untuk menahan sifat warisan keluarga adalah sia-sia, makanya aku kelepasan, sifat ini sulit kuhentikan. Aku membuat Ryuu berwajah begitu, kemungkinan besar aku bakal jadi bahan omongan dan yahh, dikucilkan adalah kata yang tepat untukku kelak. Jadi, apa urusanmu kemari? Aku sudah bukan tuan putri yang kalian kenal tempo hari…"

Aku mendengus, di tengah hujan yang dingin aku ragu untuk membedakan mana air mata mana bulir air di wajahnya. Aku…, tidak takut padanya, dia gadis yang sangat lain di mataku sekalipun orang-orang menyebutnya brutal dan kasar. Dia… istimewa.

"Bagaimana kalau kau buang perasaan itu lalu pergi..?" sahutku.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu…? Pergi dari sekolah? Kau bercanda…"

"Maksudku, buang semua kegelisahan konyolmu itu dan pergilah.. KE TEMPATKU.., aku siap jadi senjatamu kalau kau mau. Bukannya sok, tapi aku merasa aku tak bisa mengacuhkanmu. Benar,kan? Saya.."

Anak itu ternganga mendengar ucapanku, terdengar aneh sih tapi sudahlah, kuulurkan tangan padanya dan aku menunggu dia menyambut tangan itu. Awalnya dia tampak ragu tapi akhirnya perlahan dia meraih tanganku, aku bisa merasakan tangannya sangat dingin jadi tanpa sadar aku malah menarik tangan itu hingga aku memeluknya. Jujur saja otakku sedang rada konslet karena terguyur hujan, jadi yang ada adalah Saya dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus tergagap dalam seragamku yang basah.

Selama lima belas menit aku tetap memeluknya sampai aku mendapatkan kesadaranku kembali.

"HUAAA..! Ma, maaf…!" seruku menjauh darinya.

"Eh?". Aarrrgh! Astaga wajahku mengerikan, wajahku merah seperti…ah lupakan, aku terjebak dalam kondisi paling mengerikan sepanjang hidupku. Eh, senang atau seram ya? Aku tak tahu.

"A, anu… Yu, Yukihira… _-san_ …" sahut Saya di depanku terbata.

"Panggil…ng, panggil saja Shuuma, lagian itu terlalu formal aku tak suka…umm.." Aku menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Puh… kau mengerikan, Shuu…" gelak tawanya nyaris membuat jantungku meledak. Tuhan, bagaimana aku bisa menghadapi wajahnya yang menawan itu!?

"Hei, jangan tertawa dong… gara-gara kau, ponselku jadi basah nih… lagian tidak baik berlama-lama di bawah hujan lebih baik kita berte—". Tiba-tiba Saya sudah menyeretku ke semak-semak, tak jauh dari kami dengan kecepatan super hingga aku terjengkang ke belakang.

"Apa yang kau laku—.."

"Pstt… diam. Kau tidak merasa dari tadi kita dikuntit?" bisik Saya.

Hah? Aku tak tahu, maksudnya bagaimana aku tahu soalnya yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah anak ini seorang, kemungkinan aku jadi Maso*(Orang yang suka menyiksa/ melukai diri demi orang lain)benar-benar terjadi. Aku diam melihat sekeliling di balik semak-semak, tapi tidak ada siapapun di sana sementara Saya dengan focus terus menatap tajam kea rah tanah lapang di depannya. Beberapa menit mungkin jeda lima menit, ada seseorang yang datang! Benar sekali kita dikuntit! Sial, harusnya aku tahu dari tadi apalagi aku orang yang sangat peka. Tapi aku tidak mengenali orang itu karena dia memakai tudung _jumper_ miliknya, dia tampak kebingungan dan tentu di balik tangannya yang ia selipkan di kantong pasti adalah sesuatu berbahaya.

"Kita musti bagaimana? Lari?" tanyaku.

"…." Saya diam sejenak.

:"Hei, Saya…".

"Aku mencium bau asing darinya tapi entah kenapa ada satu bau yang menyisip di sekitar orang itu, mirip dengan baumu hanya saja baunya agak sedikit berat. Seperti bau busuk dan darah? Juga bau bulu burung…" Uow… aku harusnya tahu kalau Saya memang bukan gadis biasa.

"Jadi, apa bau yang mitip denganku itu berarti ada hubungannya denganku?".

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan, kau yang harus menemukan jawabannya sendiri. Shuu…" aduh, jantungku berdebar tidak karuan.

Tiba-tiba di tengah obrolan itu Saya melemparkan batu kea rah si orang mencurigakan. Ternyata benar orang itu membawa pisau, pisau dapur! Wow, aku heran kenapa di saat begini masih saja ada yang nekat membawa benda tajam.

"Shuu! Lari!" seru Saya.

"Kau gila ya, memangnya aku mau meninggalkanmu sendirian!?" tapi omonganku tidak dia gubris, dengan secepat angin Saya membekuk si pelaku meski si pelaku membawa pisau. Tampaknya orang itu masih amatir karena kalap walau hanya digertak, sayangnya dia harus berakhir terkapar di tanah dengan mulut berbusa. "Kau apakan dia?".

"Aku hanya mengunci tenggorokannya, oh, cepat amankan pisau itu kalau tidak…" suara Saya lenyap ketika sesuatu melesat di balik badanku.

"SHUUMAA…!"

Aku tersungkur jatuh ketika Saya melindungiku dengan menangkap pisau lain yang dihunuskan seorang lagi dari belakang. Darah bercampur air hujan membanjiri seragamku juga seragam dan tangan Saya.

"Saya..!".

" _Khi..khi..khiii….. Ayo..main..kakak..kakak…"_ aku tercengang mendengar suara dari balik tudung itu.

Sementara Saya hanya terdiam dengan memegangi tangan kirinya yang terluka, dia seperti melihat sesuatu tapi focus matanya bukan pada si tudung itu melainkan sesuatu di balik punggungnya.

" _Kakak…kakak…. Ayo kita main…."_

"A—apa itu sebenarnya….!? Kenapa, siapa itu? Saya…!" aku panic bukan main.

" _To..tolong…khu khukhuu…. Kakak..kakak…ayah..ibuu….kyahahaha…"_ Orang ini aneh, seperti terasuki sesuatu. Gelagatnya yang menggelepar-gelepar dan kadang oleng ke kiri dan ke kanan ini bukan manusia normal. Bulu kudukku merinding seketika, hah! Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengawasiku dari suatu tempat, sial! Hujan bertambah deras saja!

" _ZRUUTT..ZRUUT…"_ Kini aku melihat ada benda lain yang merangkak dari balik semak-semak. Matanya mengintip, mata yang merah dan penuh darah, seperti gumpalan lemak hitam yang berlendir. Ukkh! Aku mual, apalagi aku tidak hanya melihat sepasang titik saja melainkan ada banyak titik di kegelapan sana, ada rambut yang kusut terjatuh ke tanah, tangan-tangan yang panjang itu…di balik remang-remang… uhh!

"Shuu, jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Aku tidak mau menunjukkannya sih tapi apa boleh buat. Akan kukatakan sekarang,…dengarkan baik-baik." Ucap Saya, eh, aku baru menyadari iris matanya berubah menjadi merah.

Bukan! Tapi menyala merah, lalu dengan cepat mencabut katana yang berada di tangannya. Apa itu pedang roh?

"Shuu, mereka membawa senjata. Jangan takut menyerang, orang yang dirasuki kalau tidak dibunuh maka akan terus menjadi media untuk _benda ini_.".

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti.., mereka.."

"Mereka, mereka ANAK-ANAK. Mereka gumpalan atau seperti benda jahat yang terlalu lama berada di sini. Aku tak mengerti, tapi entah kenapa mereka seperti sengaja diciptakan. Suara mereka pedih, mereka korban.." jelas Saya.

"Korban dari apa?" tanyaku. "Korban.. _PERSEMBAHAN_ …"

"Siapa.. siapa yang melakukan hal sekeji ini?".

"Tolong jangan kaget, aku hanya mendengar dan merasakan perasaan mereka. Intinya seperti mengintip kilas balik roh-roh ini. _Haha-Ue_ yang mengajarkanku, mereka… korban, korban persembahan suatu ritual di tempat yang ramai, seperti di.. kuil ng.. ketika festival berlangsung…" aku mendengarkan dengan seksama,

"Dan yang melakukan hal ini.. aku hanya berasumsi saja… semua ini dilakukan oleh.. salah satu KELUARGA YUKIHIRA.. Anak berambut mirip denganmu.. dia masih kecil. Anak SMP?"  
Sekarang aku yang ternganga. Ciri-ciri yang dikatakannya tadi itu..

"KARASU?"

Tidak mungkin…!

Dia itu kan...

...

"SHUUMAA...!"

Setelah itu mendadak semuanya gelap...

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N :**

 **Masih dalam kisah yang sama...**

 **Kisah yang menjadi titik semuanya**

 **Kisah si Kembar yang sebenarnya..**

 **Kisah Kiseki no Sedai yang 'dilahirkan...'**

 **Mind to**

 **R^R?**


	6. KUDARASHI

FFN. CODE 4. 黒子のバスケ

 **FESTIVAL KEMATIAN** _  
_**—** _ **SEQUEL OF BUSHO-AKU(PERSEMBAHAN SETAN)—  
**_ _"Midnight was coming, the nightmare was waiting,They always stay with you when you closed the eyes and hide under the blanket"._

 **DISCLAIMER : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

 **FESTIVAL 6 :** _ **KUDARASHI(**_ **蔵出し** **)** _ **  
**_ **"** _ **DELIVERY"**_

" _ **Aku ingin hidup bersama teman-temanku dengan bahagia, keinginanku hanya satu. Yaitu membawamu ke taman bermain dan menaiki bingalala, sayangnya, itu tak akan bisa terwujud dengan mudah… saat ini…"  
**_ _ **黄瀬良太**_ _ **  
(Kise Ryouta)**_

 _ **IN OTHER SIDE STORY**_

* * *

 **KISE RYOUTA  
—** _ **The story that nobody know—**_

* * *

 **Mendengarkan cerita Saya-** _ **san**_ **membuatku sadar.  
**

 **Selama ini, ya, selama ini kedua anak kembar itu tidak pernah mendapatkan banyak kebahagiaan. Saya-** _ **san**_ **berusaha untuk mengurangi penderitaan mereka dan melanjutkan perjuangan Shuuma-** _ **san**_ **sendirian dari belakang, mungkin Kinako** _ **cchi**_ **berpikir bahwa selama Kohane** _ **cchi**_ **hidup nyaman dan tercukupi itu sudah lebih dari apapun, Kinako** _ **cchi**_ **tidak pernah mengharapkan belas kasih orang lain ataupun meminta belas kasih itu, dia bekerja dan berusaha untuk mengatasi semuanya sendiri. Aku selama ini mencoba mengikuti jalan pikir Kinako** _ **cchi**_ **dan yang aku tangkap adalah ;**

 **selama adikku bahagia dan tidak ada masalah, aku tidak keberatan kemalangan datang padaku asal jangan adikku, dan aku tak pernah mengharapkan adanya kebahagiaan untukku meski ada yang memberikannya.'**

 **Sedih?**

 **Tentu saja! Aku tak bisa membiarkan anak itu kelayapan sendiri, menanggung semua ini sendirian sementara aku enak-enakan tidur di** _ **futon**_ **dan melihat salju mereda. Eh, salju ternyata sudah mereda rupanya. Aku yang terduduk tegak di** _ **Futon**_ **melihat teman-teman menyimak tanpa suara cerita Saya-** _ **san**_ **sementara Mayuzumi** _ **cchi**_ **masih tertidur tak jauh dariku. Kebetulan karena ruangan ini luas dan aku ditempatkan rada pojok dekat pintu geser, aku merangkak dan menggeser perlahan pintu di samping kiriku dan kini aku sudah di luar mencoba untuk tidak mengundang perhatian mereka, aku butuh sendirian dan angina segar.**

 **Dari kamar kau akan mendapati lorong dengan lantai linoleum*(** _ **lantai kayu yang dipernis halus)**_ **yang panjang dan berbelok mengarah ke halaman depan, jadi kalau kita mengikuti arah lantai ini maka kita akan sampai di gerbang utama.**

 **Lantai linoleum ini lebarnya tidak begitu besar tapi cukup untuk duduk-duduk di sepanjang pinggirnya, dari sini aku bisa melihat pekarangan yang sangat putih ditutupi salju tebal. Duh, aku tidak bawa** _ **jersey**_ **-ku yang ada di gantungan baju jadinya menggigil seperti ini bahkan hebusan napasku bisa kulihatsecara jelas di depan mata.**

 **"Kinako** _ **cchi**_ **… kau dimana…?  
"Di sini…"**

 **DEG! Suara yang sayup-sayup mengambang di udara membuatku tergelak, suara yang tenang dan terkesan jutek tapi hangat.** _ **Srek-srek…**_ **Aku melihat semak di depanku bergerak. Jantungku kalut, antara banyak perasaan bercampur aduk dan kepalaku nyaris meledak! Bagaimana kalau di semak itu muncul Kinako** _ **cchi**_ **? Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Tidak, aku tidak mau membuatnya tambah menderita tapi hatiku terlalu sakit menahannya, apalagi mengingat kejadian enam bulan lalu di Teikou. Rasanya melihat sosoknya saja hatiku sudah seperti diremas-remas.**

 **"Meoww….".**

 **"Huh? Itu kan… Saya?"**

 **yang kumaksud bukan ibunya Kinako** _ **cchi**_ **tapi kucing hitam bermuka bête dengan lonceng kuning di lehernya sedang keluar dari semak-semak dan melihatku. Entah kenapa meski kucing hitam berwajah aneh ini tampak selalu memasang wajah sengit namun dia tidak pernah mau jauh dariku, kucing aneh seaneh pemiliknya. Sekalinya aku pernah memergoki kucing ini sedang asyik tidur di atas handuk olahragaku dan aku tak tahu darimana dia datang.**

 **"Masa kau ada di sini, sih? Jangan bilang yang menyahutiku itu kau,ya?" tanyaku sembari mengangkatnya yang sedari tadi bermanja-manja di kakiku yang tak beralas. Huh, aku mencari majikanmu tahu..,bukannya kau. Sementara aku menatap salju-salju berjatuhan dari atas langit selama sepuluh menit tiba-tiba telinga Saya berdiri, dia membuka matanya yang berwarna** _ **almond**_ **lalu menatap lurus kea rah sebuah pohon.  
**

 **"Saya? Ada apa? Hei, waaah! Jangan ke sana…" aku menyusul Saya dengan tergopoh-gopoh karena lukaku masih basah menimbulkan rasa perih menusuk.**

 **"Saya… kau dimana? Jangan berkeliaran…" sahutku lemas, aduh, aku harusnya bilang pada Midorima** _ **cchi**_ **untuk tidak menambah kadar obat bius di tubuhku ini.**

 **"Meow…!"aku sampai di sebuah pekarangan bunga yang terletak di balik pohon besar itu, pekarangan yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga** _ **Daffodil**_ **putih di atas lahan yang tak begitu besar. angin musim dingin menerpa surai-surai rambutku yang agak basah karena keringat dan salju mencair. Saya melesat ke tengah-tengah kumpulan bunga Daffodil dan aku menemukan… menemukan sosok berambut hitam yang memeluk kucing sehitam rambutnya itu. Dia tetap memakai** _ **jersey**_ **miliknya hanya saja dia menggunakan rok lipit berwarna kelabu, banyak perban di bagian tangan juga kaki, lalu yang tak akan pernah kulupakan itu adalah luka bakar di sisi kiri wajah juga warna mata** _ **ruby**_ **yang selalu menatap dingin ke siapapun.**

 **Kami terdiam dan membeku sangat lama. Kucing bête itu seolah-olah memberi kode untukku mengatakan sesuatu atau ini bakal berakhir menyakitkan, dasar kucing menyebalkan, aku juga tahu harusnya aku tersenyum dan menyapanya seperti biasa tapi semua hal yang biasa kulakukan malah berbalik menjadi tidak biasa.**

 **"Kau…"**

 **Aarrgh! Entah kenapa hanya dengan mendengar satu kata itu membuatku ingin menangis! Hatiku mencelus dan rasa nyeri menyebar seperti racun, "Kau terlihat lebih baik…." Oke ini tidak lucu, aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak berlari memeluknya.**

 **"….."**

 **Ayolah! Ayo katakan sesuatu Kise Ryouta! Kau seorang** _ **ACE!**_ **Masa berhadapan dengan gadis kecil yang notabenenya adalah teman semasa SMP-mu ini malah membuatku mati kutu?**

 **"Ak..aku…"  
"Maafkan aku…" **

**Oh,** _ **Shit**_ **! Kata-kata itu menghujam ulu hatiku, kenapa dia musti minta maaf?  
**

 **"Maafkan atas segalanya, kalian tidak perlu memojokkan Midori-** _ **nii**_ **lagi. Aku sudah melihatnya, aku bersyukur** _ **Haha-Ue**_ **hidup sehat dan bertemu kalian. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana dan kau bebas membenciku apalagi mungkin Kagami-** _ **nii**_ **bakal marah besar sekali. Tapi tolong aku ingin kalian menjauh dari segalanya, aku tak akan membuat alasan sekuat ini hanya demi pertemanan," gadis itu menatapku dengan sangat teduh, mata yang tidak pernah kulihat selama ini,**

 **"** _ **Chichi-Ue**_ **, Kohane, sudah tidak ada. Aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi, terutama… KAU.** _ **Ryouta**_ **…" Kali ini tanpa banyak cingcong aku sudah berada di depannya, menangkap gadis mungil yang masih tertegun tak berkutik di dalam pelukanku.**

 **"Ryo,Ryouta? Lepas—".**

 **"Tidak."Jawabku tegas.**

 **Kuambil napas panjang lalu memperat pelukanku,**

 **"Aku, aku sudah tidak peduli apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku terus menunggu, menunggumu datang dengan wajah masammu seperti biasa lalu mengejekku halus di setiap kata-katamu. Aku ingin kau mengangguk ketika aku mengajakmu pergi ke taman bermain dan naik Bianglala bersama… aku tidak peduli dengan mimpi buruk ini. Sekalipun aku harus terluka aku tetap akan memastikan kau kembali padaku.. bukannya aku pernah bilang? Apapun yang terjadi aku akan bersamamu, akan kubawa kau pergi kemanapun selama kita bersama…!" Aku bisa merasakan gadis itu sedikit menegang tapi tidak kulonggarkan eratanku di tubuhnya(sementara Saya enak-enakan tidur di pelukannya). Hanya ada hembusan angin bergemerisik menerobos dedaunan yang arang-arang di pohon menemani kami yang masih terus saling menempel seperti perangko dan surat.**

 **"Ryouta… kau menganggap omonganku serius waktu itu?" tanyanya.  
**

 **"Huh? Yang mana?" tanyaku balik. Kulihat wajahnya memerah seperti tomat, entah akibat dingin atau penyebab lainnya. Tiba-tiba kejailanku muncul, "Soal itu…!" tegasnya.  
**

 **"Aku selalu menganggap apa yang kau katakan padaku itu serius…" senyumku.  
**

 **"Kalau aku bilang itu bohong?" tukasnya gemetar.  
**

 **"Kau bisa bilang demikian tapi tampaknya wajah dan perasaanmu tidak bicara seperti itu."ujarku senang.  
**

 **"Kau curang…." Sengitnya.**

 **Aha! Aku mendapatkan sifat kikuknya masih menempel setia di dirinya itu. Namun sekilas aku menangkap ada sosok bersembunyi di balik pohon tak jauh dari kami, helai rambut berwarna orange itu terhempas oleh angin dengan tenang.  
**

 **"Hei, ayo kembali…" wajah gadis itu membeku sesaat.  
**

 **"Apa maksudmu?"  
**

 **"Jangan pernah merasa kau tak memiliki tempat, kau punya kok. Kembalilah, kita hadapi ini semuanya bersama-sama dan biarkan aku melindungimu." Tiba-tiba dia menyentakku dan aku nyaris terjengkang karena lukaku kembali menjerit-jerit. "Jangan konyol!" bentaknya. "Aku.., kau pikir masalah ini hanya seperti masalah spele? Jangan bercanda, kalau kau salah langkah maka kalian juga kau akan mati!" Aduh, kenapa sih cewek ini punya tempramen yang benar-benar sulit dikendalikan setidaknya biarkan momen-momen tenang tadi berjalan agak lama.**

 **"Tapi, kalau kau bergerak sendirian maka kau yang akan tewas. Kau tidak berpikir kalau kau tewas siapa yang bakal sedih!?" Aku tak kalah sewot.**

 **"Diam! Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan, kau hidup normal! Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau tahu segalanya soal aku, kau bukan siapa-siapa dalam hidupku!"** _ **Crap**_ **, kata-kata itu terlalu sakit menusuk hati ini tapi aku mencoba untuk tegar dan dengan segenap perasaan tersisa kukepalkan tangan untuk melawan argumennya.**

 **"Aku memang tidak tahu! Aku juga bukan sok tahu, aku hanya ingin melindungimu! Apa itu salah!? Memangnya aku salah apa sampai kau setidak sukanya padaku. Aku pernah salah padamu? Aku salah apa, kalau aku salah coba katakan dimana kesalahanku dan berhentilah jadi kepala batu!" dengan wajah songong aku menatap manik mata itu tanpa gentar, dia terdiam kemudian dengan gerakan mengerikan dia sudah mencengkram kerah bajuku. Baiklah, apa aku akan ditusuk atau dihajar sampai sekarat olehnya? Tapi bukan pukulan yang kudapat tapi sesuatu yang mungil dan lembut tiba-tiba mendarat di bibirku.**

 **EH?**

 **Pelan tapi pasti aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut itu berada di sana, agak lama hingga bibirku terasa hangat dan panas daripada sebelumnya.  
**

 **"Akan kukatakan apa salahmu, kau sudah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu! Dasar bodoh.."**

 **Dia berbalik dan kemudian berlari hingga menghilang dibalik rimbunan semak belukar. Aku masih tercenung seperti orang bodoh di tengah-tengah bunga-bunga yang menari-nari diterpa angin, kuraba mulut atau lebih tepatnya bibirku sampai hawa panas menjalar di wajahku ini. DIA MENCIUMKU! KINAKO** _ **CCHI ..MENCIUMKU**_ **! Aku langsung menutup mulut, entah sejak kapan juga mataku ini mulai basah hingga aku tak sanggup berdiri lalu lungai terduduk di atas tanah,**

 **"** _ **kalau kubilang itu bohong?"**_ **Itu tidak bohong! Kau mengatakannya tapi kau mencoba melepaskan perasaan itu, kau mencoba memutuskan perasaan itu hingga menyiksamu sendiri. Seharusnya kusadari sejak lama perasaannya, lalu merenggutnya agar dia tidak pergi dariku seperti sekarang.  
**

 _ **Jangan pergi…! Kumohon! Akan kubuktikan kalau perasaanmu itu bukanlah kebohongan!**_ **  
**

 **Aku menangis di bawah salju yang terus turun tanpa henti jatuh ke bumi.**

* * *

 **BACK TO 15 YEARS AGO**

* * *

 **YUKIHIRA SHUUMA  
** _Taman bermain—11.00 p.m_

Hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah sosok besar hitam menerjangku.

Setelah merasa kalau si hitam—maksudnya karena aku tak bisa melihat siapa sosoknya itu—menghajar kepalaku dengan sesuatu atau senjata dan sepertinya dia juga menusuk ulu hatiku hingga aku ambruk ke tanah. Teriakan Saya adalah hal yang terakhir pula kudengar lalu segalanya kembali hitam, taka da yang kudengar bahkan aku tak melihat apapun sekalipun mataku sepertinya masih setengah terbuka terlebih air hujan mengguyur dengan deras hingga membuat lukaku mengalirkan banyak darah. _Holy shit_ , rasa sakit tampak tidak lagi bisa kurasa atau kuraba saking mengerikannya luka ini. Niat hati ingin menolong kenapa malah aku yang di bawa ke rumah sakit sih?

"Hei, sudah bangun rupanya…"

Aku terkesiap menyadari kalau sosok itu duduk di samping ranjangku, maksudku dia sedari tadi menguliti apel yang dipegangnya tanpa menoleh padaku, sementara mataku masih terlalu sulit melihat dalam kecerahan seperti ini.

"Ung, yaah…anu, apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku linglung, Saya tidak menyahutiku namun suara kupasan Apel masih terdengar jelas. "Hei, Saya?" Panggilku untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau dapat luka tusuk tapi tidak dalam kok, memang sempat menusuk bagian vital tapi tidak sampai membuatmu harus di kubur."

Omongannya itu punya banyak makna antara kejam dan perhatian ketika aku baru sadar sekarang aku sudah d rumah sakit dengan infus d tangan kiriku ini. Selama hampir sepuluh menit kami tidak bicara dan kuperhatikan lagi ternyata ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari diri orang yang diam-diam kutaksir ini, wajahnya! Di wajahnya sebuah perban menyerong dari arah kanan kea rah bagian mata kirinya hingga membalut kepalanya. Mataku terbelalak melihat wajah manis dan cantik kini sudah dibalut seperti mumi di hadapanku(dan masih sempat-sempatnya mengupas apel dengan tenang).

"Oi! Saya, kenapa wajahmu itu? Apa yang—."

"Di saat si pelaku menusukmu sebenarnya dia hendak menebasmu lagi tapi aku berhasil menghalau tebasan keduanya tapi sayang aku kurang hati-hati makanya jadi punya luka yang kata dokter bakal permanen, jangan khawatir, lukanya tidak dalam hanya saja menimbulkan bekas yang lumayan abadi…" penjelasannya membuatku melongo, gadis ini mendorongku lalu mengorbankan wajahnya sendiri?! Yang benar saja, aku bahkan tidak bisa berkutik ketika itu terjadi.

"Ke, kenapa kau…."

"Langsung saja, kau orang pertama yang mau rela-rela mendekatiku. Kupikir selama ini kau hanya orang lemah dari keluarga bangsawan tapi ternyata itu salah. Ng, aku tahu soal dirimu dari _Chichi Ue_. Semuanya juga, jadi…." Saya berhenti sejenak dan menaruh apel yang baru setengah jalan dikupasnya, "Jadi aku merasa…aku tidak bisa mengabaikanmu. Aku.. ingin sedikit saja di sisimu, kurasa kau bakal tertawa kalau aku mengatakannya. Aku menyukaimu, satu hal lagi, wajahmu itu tidak baik untuk jangtungku.." tandas Saya. Sementara aku (masih) melongo seperti orang bodoh, wajah Saya yang menunduk seperti hantu sumur itu merah padam nyaris seperti rajungan rebus.

"Pfft…. Ahahahah…! Yaampun, aku kira kau mau bicara apa. Kau menarik, setidaknya… perasaanku juga sama dengamu kok. Wajahmu itu membuatku meleleh…" Aku tertawa lepas spontan dan tak tahu bagaimana wajahku ini di depannya karena Saya memberikan ekspresi yang tak dapat kudeskripsikan.

"Jadi….?" Tanyanya kikuk.

"Sudah jelas,kan? Jangan tinggalkan aku dan tetaplah di sisiku,ya?" pertemuan yang aneh dan agak terdengar konyol tapi aku… sedikit saja, ingin membahagiakan anak ini.

Boleh,kan?

Aku boleh berada di sisinya… selama umur dan napas ini masih ada di bumi. Dari saat itulah kisah romantic terjadi di antara kami, kami tidak pernah saling menuntut untuk terus membahagiakan, selama Saya tetap di sisiku itu juga cukup, dan lagi aku masih harus bicara pada adikku,

 **KARASU YUKIHIRA** atas semua kejadian yang menimpa kami di tengah hujan badai. Akan kujelaskan sedikit, Karasu adalah anak yang pendiam, dia lebih sering mengurung diri ketimbang bergaul dengan anak-anak seusianya, lalu ada satu hal yang selama ini membuatku kuatir. Karasu terlihat tidak biasa, kecenderungannya dalam menyukai hal-hal sarkrastis, darah, psikopatik, dan semua yang agak abnormal bagiku rada berbahaya apalagi _Oyaji_ juga _Oka-san_ sudah sering membawanya ke Psikiater tapi nihil.

"Dia hidup di lingkungan yang baik tapi entah kenapa ada satu sisi dimana dia tidak bisa menerima lingkaran hidup baru di dalam diri dan kepribadiannya. Maksudnya, dia tidak bisa menerima kehidupan _membahagiakan_ yang dapat membentuk kepribadiannya sehingga menjadi lebih baik, malah dia semakin menolak kehidupan itu danterus hidup dalam dunianya sendiri. Dia akan sulit menerima mana yang benar dan mana yang salah." Kira-kira begitulah kata Psikiater terakhir yang kami kunjungi.

Kesimpulannya, Karasu _sulit_ membuka hidupnya yang penuh drama horror fantasy yang sadis dan yang lebih berbahaya mungkin bakal dipraktikannya di dunia nyata. Jujur aku tak mau berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak tapi aku ingin bicara dengannya, meski kami kakak adik, dia tampaknya sangat menjauhiku entah karena _efek dibanding-bandingkan_ aku juga tak tahu.

"Kau yakin mau membuat adikmu buka mulut?" Tanya Saya.

"Mau tidak mau, Karasu memang anak yang sedikit labil…." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Aku punya firasat tidak baik, kalau boleh aku ikut dengamu." Anak ini memang tidak bisa diajak basa-basi. "Kau yakin? Masuk ke sarang macan."Tanyaku jail.

"Setidaknya aku masih berharap bisa membawamu keluar hidup-hidup dari rumah sakit." Oke, dia benar-benar keren, entah omongannya atau imajinasinya yang kelewat sado. Akhirnya setelah dua setengah hari terkapar akupun kembali ke sekolah dengan sambutan seram dari Tora. Aku terpaksa berbohong (sedikit) mengingat dia tak akan mungkin percaya jadi kukatakan saja kalau beberapa hari lalu aku kecelakaan dan harus opname dua hari lebih sedikit. Sementara Saya mengatakan pada Ryuu kalau dia jatuh dari tangga(alasan klise namun ampuh untuk membodohi orang bodoh).

"Ryuu benar-benar polos, aku tak tega melihatnya."Ujarku ketika Saya menemani pulang ke rumah, rencananya kami hendak menemui Karasu (yang entah malah kelihatan menyeramkan padahal aku tinggal serumah).  
"Aku tak mau melibatkannya, maaf saja, meskipun dia salah satu anggota keluarga _Houkutou Shichisei_ aku tak ingin masalah ini sampai menyebar pada keluarga inti lainnya." Sungguh bijaksana.

Kami sampai di rumah—rumahku—yang sederhana dan tampak biasa saja. Hanya ditumbuhi beberapa Bunga Sakura yang sedang gundul akibat peralihan musim, aku tak menyangka ini tahun kedua kami di SMA, sebentar lagi mungkin kami akan menghadapi ujian. Aku was-was melihat sekeliling rumahku yang biasanya cerah sekarang sedikit temaram akibat awan mendung, ugh, kenapa aku jadi parno? Aku mendengar Saya mengikik kecil disampingku, sialan, harusnya aku tahu gadis ini memang sangat sensitive pada perubahan di sekitarnya.

"Mau masuk? Atau kau harus berlagak jadi pahlawan penerobos pintu geser di rumahmu sendiri?"

Huh! Lihat saja, aku bisa melindunginya jadi aku membuka pintu depan kemudian tak ada sambutan apapun dari penghuni rumah… eh? Kemana mereka? Saya mengampit lenganku dan tampaknya sudah bersiap mengeluarkan _katana_ -nya. Aduh semoga mereka baik-baik saja, baik ayah maupun ibu. Kami tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan, aku tak menemukan riuhnya para asisten ibu yang memasak di dapur, sampai kami menemui lorong dan menemukan jalan menuju paviliun rumah bagian belakang.

"Shuu, kakimu."

Saya berbisik menunjuk kakiku yang berbalut kaos kaki yang tadinya putih sekarang berubah menjadi kehitaman. Bukan! Ini darah! Mendung saja yang membuatnya nampak hitam, tapi cairan ini kental dan berbau anyir!

"SHUU..!"

Aku tak memerdulikan peringatan Saya, aku langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam bangunan dengan mengambil sebuah pedang yang tergeletak tak jauh dari pintu depan.

Kudobrak pintu itu dan menemukan pemandangan paling mengerikan sepanjang hidupku ini. Aku melihat… Ayahku sedang merangkak ke arahku dengan kedua kaki putus, Ibuku tergeletak dengan kepala penuh darah sementara beberapa asisten ibu dipaku di dinding sepanjang ruangan. Dan yang sedang berdiri dengan tangan penuh darah dan pedang di tangannya itu tentu dengan wajah dingin bukan seperti biasanya.. menatapku nanar dan sinis.

"Haiii…. _Aniki_ , kau terlambat, aku sedang membuat karya seni.. edisi bulan ini adalah edisi untuk pembukaan gerbang sebelum pesta pelepasan."

Astaga! Demi apa, kenapa adikku yang sehari-hari normal dan tampak kalem sekarang menjadi manusia tak berhati dengan seragam sekolah SMP –nya ini? Apalagi kami memang tidak begitu mirip, rambut dia belum dirombak sepertiku yang rada bengal hanya saja potongannya tidak jauh beda! Aku seperti melihat sisi lain kecil diriku yang seperti boneka kutukan!

"Ughhh…. Shuu..la..ri..".

"Ayah!" Aku terkejut kala beliau masih menggapai-gapaiku dengan kaki penuh darah, aku langsung melesat bak angin ketika Karasu hendak menyerang kembali. Dia bukan adikku, dia orang sinting!

"KARASUU! Hentikan…!" teriakku setelah menjauhkan ayah dari kami, aku menangkis pedang pendeknya yang sudah berlumur darah—entah darah siapa—hanya satu hal yang kupikirkan sekarang ; _mengalahkan KARASU_.  
"Kenapa _Aniki_? Bukankah _Aniki_ senang dengan _kirimanku_ beberapa hari lalu? Mereka anak-anak yang manis,kan?" tuturnya perlahan. _DEG_! Makhluk hitam yang kemarin itu, jangan katakan…jangan katakan kalau itu. "Kau yang mengirim iblis gila itu?" desisku.

"Aku mengirim mereka untuk hadiah, kebetulan aku menemukan _Buku bersampul coklat_ yang bertuliskan _PERSEMBAHAN SETAN UNTUK FESTIVAL KEMATIAN_. Jadi boleh dibilang aku membuat sedikit percobaan, pergi ke sebuah kuil di daerah Miwarigumi lalu membuka segel terlarang dan membuat _sedikit_ ritual. Aku hanya ingin memamerkan hasil eksperimenku ini, jiwa-jiwa pilihan memang produk terbaik." _Damn, Shit_! Karasu benar-benar sudah di luar kendali, sekarang aku paham apa yang terjadi.

"Kau, selama berapa tahun kau sudah merencakan ini bocah tolol?" geramku tetap dalam posisi bertahan(aku tak tahu kemana Saya).

"…."

Karasu diam. "Jawab aku, adik tidak punya otak! Katakan sejak kapan—." Ups! Aku langsung menghindar ketika Karasu melemparkan sebuah pisau pemotong kue yang cukup tajam melesat beberapa senti di pipiku.

"Sudah lama, sekitar SD kelas 5. Aku menemukan buku itu di ruang perpustakaan ayah. Sayangnya ayah melarang dan langsung memarahiku kala aku hendak membacanya. Aku mengambilnya diam-diam, membuka satu persatu isi bab itu, tidak ada yang spesial tapi semakin lama banyak suara yang menyuruhku untuk terus membaca. Akhirnya aku mencoba mengikuti tiap detail buku, sampai di dalam _Festival Akagosai_ tahun pertama SMP aku mulai berani melakukannya, memanfaatkan setiap momen festival konyol itu untuk mengundang para anak-anak untuk dijadikan _makanan_ untuk… _Maou-sama*(raja kegelapan)_." Aku tercekat, napasku langsung kutahan mendengar cerita gila Karasu yang masih berusia 15 tahun.

"Aku pikir menyiksa anak kecil bukan perbuatan baik, makanya aku ragu tapi semakin kemari wajah kesakitan mereka semakin menyenangkan. Entah kenapa aku yang bosan pada hidup monoton keparat ini bisa menikmati begitu dalamnya arti sebuah kehidupan, dan mulai saat itu aku… terus mengumpulkan mereka, mengumpulkan para jiwa-jiwa kedengkian dan terus mengurung para anak-anak untuk dijadikan _persembahan_. Lantas di dalam buku, _Maou-sama_ mengatakan untuk menyempurnakan mereka kita harus menghabisi setiap jiwa terdekat dalam hidup, tak lain tak bukan…." Aku tak perlu menebak apa kelanjutan kata-katanya itu.

"Kau benar-benar harus _dibersihkan_ ,ya?" sahutku sinis.

"Mungkin aku yang akan membersihkanmu duluan…" Aku terhenyak tepat ketika Karasu mengayunkan tebasan mautnya dari arah kiri, aku menangkisnya meski kalah tenaga(maklum aku habis sakit). "Karasuu…! Buka matamu! Kau ini kenapa…?" teriakku di sela-sela adu pedang.

"Aku baik-baik saja _Aniki_ , aku tidak kenapa-kenapa." Senyum tulusnya itu makin membuatku bergidik ngeri, kenapa adikku bisa berubah menjadi psikopat gila seperti ini? Apa aku kurang menyayanginya, tapi aku terus memerhatikannya dari kecil lantas apa yang kurang?

"Karasu, kau lelah dibanding-bandingkan?" tanyaku.

"Aku tak butuh dibanding-bandingkan dengan orang payah sepertimu..!" Aku terlempar menabrak tembok beton, yaampun sepertinya tulang belakangku patah. "Shu…! Karasu..hentikan..!" kudengar lirihan Ayah dari pinggir, huh, kaki Ayah sudah dibalut perban dan…kemana Saya? Aku tak melihatnya.

"Orang tua diam saja, ini harus segera diselesaikan." Sial, harusnya aku tidak dekat-dekat dengan tembok dan sekarang aku malah tidak bisa bergerak.

" _Aniki_ , sepertinya tanganmu sudah capek,ya? Bagaimana kalau aku menolong untuk merenggangkannya." Aku berteriak tertahan tepat ketika Karasu menginjak tanganku yang memegang pedang, apa aku bakal mati di tangan adik kandungku sendiri? "Ucapkan selamat tinggal, _Aniki_..".

Kupejamkamkan mata menunggu apa yang berikutnya terjadi, namun detik berikutnya yang kudengar adalah jeritan melengking Karasu akibat tangannya terpotong secara brutal, tak lupa darah bermuncratan kemana-mana. Karena kondisi gelap aku tak begitu menangkap apa yang terjadi di dalam adegan secepat kilat itu dan yang paling membuatku terbelalak adalah ketika kedua kaki Karasu terpotong seperti daging Ham. Kaki-kaki itu melayang lalu jatuh menimbulkan bunyi gedebuk ngeri, darah Karasu sudah berhamburan hingga aku pun juga kena.

"Boleh kukatakan kalau _Mata dibayar oleh mata, kaki di bayar oleh kaki, dan NYAWA DIBAYAR OLEH NYAWA_. Jadi tolong jangan permainkan nyawa-nyawa di sekitarmu atau kau mau kehilangan seluruh anggota gerak tubuh brengsekmu itu?" Suara yang dingin, Karasu mendelik dengan tatapan nyalang ke arah oknum yang bahkan lebih sadis daripada dirinya, paras ayu menyimpan sejuta kengerian, wajah Saya dengan perban menyerong dan sepasang mata merah berpendar bak monster di balik kegelapan. Bagus, sekarang aku dikelilingi banyak monster.

"Keparaatt….aarrrghh…. kubalas kau..wanita..ja—."

 _CRASSH..!_

Aku menatap horror kala Saya dengan entengnya memotong satu lagi tangan Karasu yang tersisa, tangan kiri Karasu—tangan adikku yang masih tersisa—kini sudah terpotong hingga meninggalkan lengannya saja. Dia meraung-raung, menggelepar-gelepar karena sudah tak bisa lagi mengayunkan pedang atau berlari mengejar kami. "Brengseeekkk..! aku..aku akan..mengutuk kalian…! lihat saja nanti..! arrggh..!" Sekali lagi dengan tendangan super, Saya melayangkan tendangan keras ke arah dagu Karasu hingga badan cilik itu terhempas jauh dan menggelinding ke dekat tiang kayu.

"Aku tak takut dengan ocehanmu, bocah keparat."

"Saya, hentikan. Kumohon…" aku merenggut tangan penuh darah itu, kucengkram erat berharap Saya yang biasanya kembali. "Aku tidak apa-apa, maaf,ya?" Aku menggeleng cepat, ini memang sulit melihat saudara kandungmu terkapar dengan tangan dan kaki terpotong-potong tapi kalau tidak begitu mungkin kami yang terpotong.

"Kita pergi dari sini." Saya memapahku lalu aku menemukan sosok Ryuu sudah membopong ayahku keluar.

"Ryuu…". "Tenang, rahasiamu aman bersamaku meski aku banyak dibohongi oleh dua sejoli seharian penuh." Sahutnya ceria, aku tersenyum penuh arti.

Ketika kami sampai di ruang keluarga tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ledakan dari arah paviliun belakang. _Shit_! Karasu masih bisa meledakkan pemanas di sana, bisa gawat kalau menjalar sampai ke titik gas lain di rumah ini. Tepat dugaanku, api menjalar dengan cepat dan menyulut gas-gas juga pemanas lain di rumah, kami langsung bergegas hingga aku menemukan sosok Karasu bersama segerombolan makhluk hitam membantunya bergerak melata di sekitar dinding, dia ada..

DIA MENEMPEL DI ATAS RUANG KELUARGA!

" _Ani..kiii…ayo kita..bermain bersama…"_

Bulu kudukku meremang, sosok Karasu hanya dengan badan tanpa kaki dan tangan menyatu bersama para gumpalan daging hitam berlemak yang menguarkan suara-suara aneh, matanya sudah tidak pada tempatnya, yang satu bola matanya menyerong ke kanan dan yang satu ke kiri dengan mulut berbusa. "UWAAA..!" Teriakan Ryuu menyadarkanku ketika api sudah berkobar hebat, ayah dan Ryuu sudah berada di luar tapi aku dan Saya terjebak!

"Cepat lari duluan! Aku akan menghadangnya..!" seru Saya.

"Apa!? Yang benar saja, kau mau aku meninggalkanmu lagi! Tidak! Kalau kau tinggal aku juga!" aku tak kalah nyolot.

"Jangan bersikap egois di saat seperti ini!" sahutnya kesal.

"Aku masih bisa bertarung, aku masih bawa pedang!" selakku.

"SAYA! SHUUMAA…!"

Tepat ketika Karasu menyongsong kami dengan pisau daging besarnya, Saya mendorongku keras sekali hingga aku terlempar keluar dari pintu geser lalu jatuh ke halaman dengan keras. Detik berikutnya, Saya menusuk Karasu tepat di tenggorokannya kemudian dia melihatku dan seolah-olah mengatakan ;

 _"Aku akan menemui kembali.. aku janji.."_

Setelah adegan itu titik pemanas terakhir di ruang keluarga meledak dan api langsung membumbung tinggi hingga aku tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Tiba-tiba buku bersampul coklat usang terhempas dari kobaran api tapi buku tersebut tidak hangus, tepat di sampingku buku itu jatuh.

"SAYA!"

Kemudian pemadam kebakaran datang dan aku langsung jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri selama hampir sebulan di rumah keluarga KIRISHIKI.

Dan aku tak tahu dimana keberadaan SAYA setelahnya…

* * *

 **KUROKO TETSUYA  
** _ **Kuil Yukibana. The Story that Nobody Know**_

* * *

 **Suhu ruangan semakin turun, aku memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar.**

 **Akibat kemampuan yang dinamakan Missdirection ini aku nyaris tidak diketahui oleh siapapun, bahkan saking mereka seriusnya aku dengan santai melenggang pergi kea rah pintu geser yang langsung berpapasan dengan halaman samping kuil dan lantai** _ **Linoleum**_ **yang panjang hingga mengitari kuil mulai dari koridor sayap kiri hingga kanan. Kalian tahu kenapa aku keluar? Karena aku sadar sedari tadi aku tidak menemukan sosok Kise-** _ **kun**_ **di atas** _ **futon**_ **, kondisi yang tidak aman membuatku kuatir makanya aku ingin memastikan kemana Kise-** _ **kun**_ **pergi dengan luka seperti itu tampaknya dia tak akan jauh dari sini.**

 **Sebenarnya agak was-was sendiri, ingin sekali kuajak Kagami-** _ **kun**_ **atau Aomine-** _ **kun**_ **untuk mencari tapi tampaknya bakal heboh kalau aku tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau Kise-** _ **kun**_ **tidak ada di pembaringan, jadi kuputskan untuk sedikit menghilang dan mencarinya sendiri sebelum yang lain ricuh karenanya.  
**

 **"Kise-** _ **kun**_ **! Kau dimana?" sahutku sekencang mungkin tapi agak jauh dari pintu, tidak ada sahutan, sepertinya aku memang harus sedikit berkeliling di sekitar sini. Salju sudah menumpuk hampir setebal 20 cm, mungkin ketebalannya masih bisa bertambah lagi.**

 **Yaampun aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, semua perasaan duka dan sakit masih menggerogoti hatiku, terutama mendengar cerita Saya-** _ **san**_ **yang pilu tentang masa lalu dan kunci dari kejadian ini. Meski harus bersadar karena ceritanya bakal panjang.**

 **"Meow…meow..".**

 **Aku terhenyak ketika seekor kucing berwajah(agak)aneh menyapaku dari balik semak-semak.  
**

 **"Itu… Saya?" Ah, yang kumaksud bukan ibu Kinako-** _ **chan**_ **ya? Memang keliatan tidak sopan kedengarannya tapi kucing berlonceng emas dengan sepasang mata** _ **almond**_ **malas itu memang bernama** _ **Saya**_ **, katanya kedua anak kembar itu yang menamai kucing dengan wajah unik di depanku saat ini.**

 **"Saya, hei mau kemana?" Aku langsung mengejar kucing hitam berekor panjang yang kembali masuk ke rimbunan semak, aku susah payah menerobos lebatnya semak sampai menemukan tanah lapang penuh bunga yang disusun rapi, Bunga Daffodil putih kesukaan Kohane dan Kinako.  
**

 **"KISE-** _ **KUN**_ **!"**

 **Syukurlah aku menemukan Kise-** _ **kun**_ **yang terkapar di lebatnya bunga-bunga harum ini. Tampaknya dia hanya pingsan akibat obat, dan sebagian mungkin karena kondisinya masih sangat lemah. "Syukurlah dia tidak apa-apa."**

 **Batinku memerhatikan wajah Kise-** _ **kun**_ **yang letih dengan mata terpejam, sepertinya dia habis menangis? Apalagi kulitnya yang putih sekarang malah berubah menjadi pucat dan dingin. Aku harus segera membawa Kise-** _ **kun**_ **kembali sebelum udara malah makin membuat kondisinya memburuk. Tapi… aku tak kuat membawanya sendiri, apa aku harus mengirim pesan ke Aomine-** _ **kun**_ **(Kalau aku mengirim ke Kagami-** _ **kun**_ **dia bisa ribut)? Sepertinya itu pilihan terbaik. Kubuka ponsel** _ **flip**_ **milikku lalu mengetikkan nama Aomine-** _ **kun**_ **di sana.**

 _ **SREK…!**_

 **Aku terkesiap dan spontan berhenti mengetik setelah aku mendengar suara langkah kaki, dia tak jauh dariku dan tampaknya agak mencurigkan. Kupererat dekapan pada kepala Kise-** _ **kun**_ **yang lunglai di pahaku, dengan segenap keberanian kutatap orang bertudung putih dengan gerakan yang aneh. Tangan dan kakinya tampak seperti alat bantu gerak, ya, alat yang ditransplanttasi untuk membantu para penyandang cacat yang tak punya kaki atau tangan atau bahkan keduanya.**

 **"…..Se…"**

 **Aku mendengar suara dari mulutnya yang berkomat-kamit tidak jelas. "Kise..Ryouta…?" Huh? Apa yang dikatakannya?.**

 **"Apa..kau…tahu..Kise Ryouta…?" orang aneh berusia sekitar mungkin tiga puluhan atau yah sekitar itu mendumelkan perkataan terbata-bata bak robot, suaranya bergetar dan tidak lancar membuatku sedikit gentar. "Apa..kau..tahu..Kise..Ryouta…?" sekali lagi, kenapa harus Kise-** _ **kun**_ **?**

 **"Kau siapa?" tanyaku kemudian.**

 **"….." dia hanya diam.**

 **"Anda siapa…?" sedikit kuformalkan pertanyaanku untuk berjaga-jaga.**

 **Tanpa menjawabku dia membuka tudung putihnya, tangannya memang tangan palsu yang tampak masih belum 100% jadi tapi cukup membuktikan kalau dia memang tidak punya tangan maupun kaki. Kenapa bisa begitu? Kenapa orang ini tidak punya sepasang tangan dan kaki? Apalagi bekas potongannya bukan seperti habis diamputasi, tidak rapi. Dia bukan penyandang cacat, dia pasti dulunya orang normal. Kutelan ludah beberapa kali, sepertinya dia berbahaya.**

 **"Anda…kenal Kise-** _ **kun**_ **?" kembali kulayangkan pertanyaan.**

 **Tapi yang kudapat adalah sosok mengejutkan dan hampir membuatku berteriak, wajah yang nyaris mirip dengan Kise-** _ **kun**_ **hanya saja rambutnya lebih pendek dan agak acak-acakan, lalu ada bekas luka di tengah lehernya, bekas seperti jahitan. Kemudian… auranya..aura yang mengerikan…! Aku tak kuat, entah darimana menguar bau busuk dari badannya itu meski parasnya biasa saja atau bisa kubilang sangat tampan di umurnya sekarang.**

 **"Kau tahu…Kise…?"**

 **suaranya sedikit parau, pita suaranya mungkin rusak akibat sesuatu.  
"Anda…kenal?" Tanyaku kembali masih dengan banjir keringat di belakang leher juga di seluruh pelipisku, aduh, hawa di sini dingin tapi kenapa bagiku terasa begitu panas? Orang ini …siapa!?**

 **"Tidak …kenal…."**

 **Eh? Apa maksudnya.**

 **"Na..maku… KA..RA..SU.., APA..KAU..TAHU..KISE.. RYOUTA…?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N :**

 **Selanjutnya...**

 **...**

 **still in Past**

 **Apa yang akan terjadi...?**

 **Apa yang akan dilakukan KUROKO?**


	7. OMAKE-RAI

FFN. CODE 4. 黒子のバスケ

 **FESTIVAL KEMATIAN** _  
_**—** _ **SEQUEL OF BUSHO-AKU(PERSEMBAHAN SETAN)—  
**_ _"Snow fell down when the new year fall in the gloomy night, when bloods frozen ."_

 **DISCLAIMER : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

 **FESTIVAL 7 :** _ **OMAKE.  
"YASASHII"(**_ _ **優しい**_ _ **)  
SPECIAL NEW YEAR.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"AUTHOR NOTE : SEBELUM MEMASUKI CHAPTER BARU. SEBAGAI HADIAH TAHUN BARU_**

 ** _KITA AKAN MEMASUKI CHAPTER DIMANA OC DAN KARAKTER ABANG TADATOSHI_**

 ** _BERTEMU._**

 ** _SEBELUMNYA MAAFKAN DIRIKU YANG SEKARANG BERADA DALAM SEMI HIATUS_**

 ** _SEMOGA KALIAN MENYUKAI CERITA BARU DI AWAL TAHUN YANG MENYENANGKAN."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"HAPPY NEW YEAR AND MERRY CHRISTMAST"_**

 ** _SALAM HORROR_**

* * *

 **SMP TEIKOU.** _ **3 years ago.**_

* * *

 _ **25 December –11.00 a.m**_

 **KISE RYOUTA**

 **Pada akhirnya natal tahun ini tidaklah semeriah sebelumnya.**

 **Ujian akhir nyaris menyita seluruh waktuku,** _ **job**_ **-ku, serta sesi pemotretan yang harus dilaksanakan sebelum malam tahun baru sesuai perkataan managerku selalu terngiang-ngiang seperti lebah . Sungguh ironis aku ini, bertengger di depan meja kelas dengan segunduk soal latihan, kakak-kakakku juga orang tuaku merayakan malam natal mereka di villa dan dengan alasan** _ **kau akan ujian akhir**_ **mereka meninggalkanku tepat sore ini selepas makan malam. Dunia memang tidak adil, apa natalku di SMP harus berakhir seperti ini?**

 **"Jam 11, sudah sepi saja. Jelaslah karena teman-temanku sepertinya lebih suka belajar di rumah masing-masing ketimbang datang ke sekolah—karena kebodohanku juga—kukira hari ini KBM masih berlangsung, ternyata…, haaah! Aku capek, sudah muak aku dengan soal-soal yang bahkan tidak ada yang nyantol di pikiranku!" aku hanya bisa menggerutu sambil mengacak-acak rambutku, aku tak bisa berteman dengan soal-soal ini, sebaliknya juga sama, soal-soal ini tidak mau berteman denganku. Perbendaharaan statistika, peluang, rumus apalah ini, sudut, aarrgh! Kurasa sudah waktunya aku istirahat,**

 **Kuroko** _ **cchi**_ **bahkan Aomine** _ **cchi**_ **tak memerlihatkan batang hidung mereka sama sekali, huh, aku benar-benar payah.  
Aku melenggang pergi menyusuri koridor yang dingin, pemanas ruangan tidak dinyalakan karena tidak ada kegiatan apapun di sekolah, semua terlihat seperti mati dalam dingin. **

**"Ah, salju turun lagi."**

 **Jendela memerlihatkan butiran-butiran dan kepingan salju putih di luar sana, batang Pohon Sakura tak Nampak indah dipandang karena menyisakan batang dan rantingnya yang gundul polos, hanya menampakkan sisa-sisa bulir air hujan tadi malam, menciptakan sebuah stalaktit-stalaktit es bening yang runcing di bagian bawah rantingya, matahari nyaris tak muncul di pagi—hingga menjelang siang—astaga musim dingin tahun ini memang esktrim luar biasa. Cocok bagi pemalas seperti Murasakibara** _ **cchi**_ **atau Aomine** _ **cchi**_ **untuk mendekam di bawah** _ **Kotatsu*(meja pemanas)**_ **seharian.**

 **"Hoaam, aku mau pulang saja dan tidur, aduh!" sialnya, ketika aku menguap tadi tak sadar aku telah menabrak sesuatu, sesuatu yang kecil dan halus seperti salju. "Aduduh,** _ **gomennasaissu**_ **! Kau tak apa-apa-, lho, Kinako** _ **cchi**_ **?" sosok kecil yang barusan kutabrak tadi adalah teman sekolahku. Gadis berparas manis yang pucat sekali, nyaris seperti hantu di siang bolong, rambutnya yang sebahu juga poninya yang panjang menutupi bagian kiri wajahnya yang tertempel sebuah penutup mata putih membuatku terpesona sesaat.**

" **Kise Ryouta..-** _ **kun**_ **?" suaranya rendah dan parau, membuat siapapun bergidik bila berada di dekatnya, tapi berbeda denganku, suaranya di telingaku seperti sayup angin di musim dingin, lembut dan tegas.**

 **Astaga! Apa yang kau pikirkan, jelas-jelas gadis ini benar-benar menyita seluruh perhatianmu Ryouta, bahkan kau tak bisa memalingkan mata ini dari manik** _ **ruby**_ **yang dingin menelurusimu seperti alat** _ **detector**_ **bom. Mewaspadaiku kalau-kalau aku meledak betulan di depannya.**

 **"A—ah, Kinako** _ **cchi**_ **, sedang apa di sini? Bukannya sekolah libur." tampikku saat kembali ke dunia nyata. Dia mendongak memerhatikanku lama sekali.**

 **"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya bosan di rumah." Ujarnya pelan.**

 **"Kohane** _ **cchi**_ **?" tanyaku, tidak biasanya dia sendirian tanpa adik kembarnya.**

 **"Sedang di rumah sakit…" Eh.**

 **"Ada apa dengannya?" ups. Aku terlalu banyak bertanya sepertinya.**

 **"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah,ya" Eh. EEEH!? Secepat itu?! Kejam, padahal dia bisa balik bertanya atau sekedar basa-basi agar aku bisa berlama-lama dengannya. Kinako** _ **cchi**_ **berjalan menyusuri tangga, aku langsung menjajarkan diriku dengannya dan turun ke lantai dasar. Keheningan menyelimuti kami sampai ke loker tempat penyimpanan sepatu, Kinako** _ **cchi**_ **membuka lokernya dan mengambil sebuah kertas kecil.**

 **"Kau mau pergi sekarang?" tanyaku padanya.  
"Ada paket yang ingin kuambil, kurasa." Jawabnya singkat.  
"Kutemani ya." **

**Senyumku melebar, Kinako** _ **cchi**_ **hanya mengangguk sekali. YES! Kesempatan kencan buta sebelum malam natal memang bagus. Kami memakai mantel dan berjalan di tengah suhu dingin, hum, gadis ini memang tak banyak bicara. Pendiam tingkat akut melebihi Kuroko** _ **cchi**_ **.**

 **"Apa paket yang kau mau ambil itu hadiah untuk Kohane** _ **cchi**_ **?" aku membuka pembicaraan, dia mengangguk, "Enaknya, kalian bisa merayakan natal bersama. Tahun baru pasti juga merayakan sama-sama sementara aku ditinggal sendirian di rumah." Cerocosku. Kinako** _ **cchi**_ **melihatku sebentar lalu dia pun berkata.**

 **"Itu mungkin..termasuk hadiah natal dan ulang tahun. Soal tahun baru sepertinya tidak ada yang special." Aku tertegun. Ulang tahun? Kalau hari ini ulang tahun Kohane** _ **cchi**_ **berarti.**

 **"Hari ini kamu ulang tahun!?" seruku nyaris berteriak.**

 **"Kau pasti sudah tahu kalau anak kembar dilahirkan di tanggal dan bulan yang sama. Kalau beda, itu namanya bukan kembar." senyumnya membayang.**

 **Tidaaakk! Aku lupa! Eh salah maksudku, AKU TIDAK TAHU! Aku tidak tahu kalau kedua anak itu ulang tahun di hari natal! Aku belum menyiapkan hadiah lagi! Aduuh!**

 **"Kinako** _ **cchi**_ **, hari ini datang ke rumahku ya! Aku akan ajak teman-teman, maaf aku harus duluan! Ada yang harus kuurus. Jam 7 malam kutunggu di dekat setasiun ya.** _ **Jyaa ne.**_ **"**

 **Tanpa menengok aku langsung tunggang langgang meninggalkan Kinako** _ **cchi**_ **di pertengahan jalan, aku berlari sembari merogoh saku celana aku menelepon Momoi** _ **cchi,**_ **Kuroko** _ **cchi**_ **, dan Akashi** _ **cchi**_ **. Jelas sekali kalau sekarang aku kelabakan mencari hadiah, toko kebanyakan buka saat malam hari menjelang, kalau jam segini toko yang buka hanya ada di pusat kota. Tapi mana keburu aku meluncur ke sana apalagi jadwal kereta tadi kudengar sempat bermasalah karena salju.**

 **"** _ **Yabe-ssu*(gawat)**_ **, aku tidak terpikir untuk beli sesuatu yang cocok untuknya. Kira-kira apa ya? Hngg…"**

 _ **KRIING-KRIING!**_ **Aku langsung dikejutkan oleh suara bel sepeda dari sebelah kiri, kulihat ternyata si bodoh berkepala lumut a.k.a Midorima** _ **cchi**_ **dengan** _ **lucky item**_ **berbentuk santa clause di tangannya tengah menatapku aneh.**

 **"Sedang apa kau di sini, kau mau kutabrak ya?" tanyanya sinis seperti biasa.  
"Midorima** _ **cchi**_ **. Syukurlah, begini aku ingin membuat pesta untuk ulang tahun Kinako** _ **cchi**_ **dan Kohane** _ **cchi**_ **!" seruku gembira.  
"Terus? Apa hubungannya denganku?" orang ini minta dipaketkan ke Mars.  
"Ya jelas kau harus ikut, **_**baka**_ **!" kugembungkkan pipi tanda kesal.  
"Ya sudah urus saja sendiri. Aku tidak ikut." Sergahnya.**

 **"Hoo. Baiklah kalau itu maumu padahal Kohane** _ **cchi**_ **sedang dirawat di RS dan kau tega membiarkannya begitu saja. Padahal Kohane** _ **cchi**_ **sayang sekali padamu." Ucapku provokatif, si hijau langsung berjengit dan tidak jadi mengayuh sepedanya.  
**

 **"Jam berapa acaranya?" Si bodoh ini gampang sekali ditebak, aku sudah tahu kalau Midorima** _ **cchi**_ **cukup punya rasa pada Kohane** _ **cchi**_ **tapi dia terlalu kikuk untuk mengutarakannya(aku juga sih). Intinya kami ada di posisi yang sama, sama-sama sulit.**

 **Setelah perdebatan itu akhirnya Midorima** _ **cchi**_ **ikut denganku untuk pergi mencari hadiah. Midorima** _ **cchi**_ **mengatakan kalau toko souvenir sudah pada tutup untuk akhir tahun, jadi alternative terbaik adalah pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan. Tapi aku belum pernah memberikan hadiah untuk anak perempuan, kebanyakan merekalah yang memberikanku hadiah. Jadi sekarang kami terpekur di tengah lantai berkilap yang sekeliling kami dipenuhi pernak-pernik natal.**

 **"** _ **Nee**_ **, kita mau beli apa? Aku tidak ada ide." Sahutku  
"Aku tak pernah memberi pada anak perempuan." Itu bukan jawaban yang kuminta darinya. Aku celingak-celinguk, Momoi** _ **cchi**_ **menyarankan kami memberi souvenir cantik yang manis untuk anak perempuan, tapi barang di sini mahal sekali. Kami tak mampu membelinya. Di tengah keputus asaan mendera aku melihat toko baju di depan kami. Tepat arah jam 12 dan di sana tertulis kata** _ **discount**_ **besar-besar. Baju, kira-kira baju apa yang cocok untuk Kinako** _ **cchi**_ **? Kalau Kohane** _ **cchi**_ **sih biarkan saja Midorima** _ **cchi**_ **yang membelinya.**

 **"Midorima** _ **cchi**_ **! Ayo ke sana." Kuseret dia ke toko baju. Awalnya Midorima** _ **cchi**_ **protes keras karena di sana toko untuk baju perempuan. Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk malu, sekarang sudah pukul 2 siang.**

 **"Hmm… yang ini bagaimana?" aku menunjukkan dress berwarna pastel kuning.**

 **"Terlalu meriah." Ucap Midorima** _ **cchi**_ **.**

 **"Kalau yang ini?" sekarang aku menunjukkan dress dengan renda berwarna pink.\**

 **"Kau pikir mereka umur berapa?" Aaargh! Dia sama sekali nggak bisa di harapkan! Uggh, "Sudah! Kau juga cari,dong!" umpatku kesal, akhirnya kami memilah-milah baju yang menurut kami cocok, sebenarnya aku kurang pandai memilih pakaian apalagi untuk perempuan. Benar-benar suatu cobaan.**

 **"Huh. Ini…." Aku terkesiap ketika tanganku mengambil sebuah baju terusan selutut mungil dengan atasan berstyle sailor dan pita biru terjuntai di lehernya. Baju itu berwarna biru** _ **pastel**_ **, sementara Midorima** _ **cchi**_ **mendapatkan baju yang sama namun warnanya adalah** _ **pink pastel**_ **.**

 **Aku dan dia hanya tersenyum,.**

 **"Kurasa pesta akan siap digelar."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **KINAKO YUKIHIRA  
** _ **Tokyo. 15.00 p.m**_

* * *

 **Hari ini cukup banyak hal yang terjadi.**

 **Salah satunya ketika aku bertemu dengan Kise Ryouta, dia tegabung dalam tim basket regular dan aku mengenalnya cukup baik. Aku dan dia sama-sama memiliki dunia sendiri tapi entah kenapa aku merasa akhir-akhir ini dunianya terhubung denganku. Aku cukup banyak waktu untuk belajar tapi sekarang** _ **mood-**_ **ku sedang tidak baik, kurasa aku tak perlu menjelaskan kenapa aku tidak ingin beramah tamah dengan siapapun. Penyakit paru-paru Kohane kambuh lagi dan dia harus di rawat,lebih tepatnya asma semenjak kecil itu kumat setelah sekian lama sembuh. Tampaknya udara dingin membuat penyakit lamanya kembali.**

 **"** _ **Onee-chan**_ **! Senangnya, kau ternyata datang ke sini." Dengan berbalut piyama berwarna** _ **pink pastel**_ **itu dia menyapaku dari ranjang. Senyumnya tidak berubah.**

 **"Bagaimana dengan kondisimu?" tanyaku.  
"Sudah membaik, mungkin dua tiga hari bisa pulang. Ngomong-ngomong apa itu? Kotak?" dia menunjuk kotak persegi panjang di tanganku.  
"Hadiah, ulang tahun dan mungkin hadiah untuk natal dan tahun baru." Ucapku, sembari menyodorkan kotak persegi panjang itu padanya.  
"Ulang tahunku juga ulang tahunmu juga." Sahutnya ceria.**

 **"Cukup merayakan satu untuk dua orang." Kami tertawa lalu Kohane membuka bungkusan itu.**

 **"Cantiknya! Boneka yang waktu itu ya, boneka yang dibuatkan Itou-** _ **san**_ **." Ya. Boneka itu memang tidak seindah atau mungkin di mata Kohane boneka polos dengan bunga mawar di kepalanya itu sangat indah. Dia pernah memintanya dan tak sempat kubawakan karena aku harus ikut klub basket ke gelanggang JurNas. Sekarang aku bisa membawakannya, setidaknya, berharap anak itu cepat sembuh.**

 **"** _ **Onee-chan**_ **."  
"Hm?". **

**"Kau tidak melakukan operasi? Mata kirimu.."**

 **Ah,ya. Kebutaan total ini baru-baru saja dikatakan oleh dokter berbahaya. Sangat berbahaya bila terlalu lama didiamkan. Tapi aku belum ingin melakukan operasi cangkok mata, karena terlalu berbahaya dan… tentu saja mata yang akan didonorkan untukku adalah mata Kohane. "Tidak. Aku sudah cukup melihat dengan mata ini. Setidaknya aku bisa membedakan orang mati dan hidup. Atau memastikan dia orang hidup atau bukan."  
**

 **"** _ **Onee-chan**_ **, Kise-** _ **chan**_ **sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Soal kedepannya,juga di tahun baru ini akan merubah hubungan** _ **Onee-chan**_ **dan Kise-** _ **chan**_ **, terutama, aku tahu betul bagaimana perasaanmu. Kau tak perlu mencemaskanku." Ugh. Aku seharusnya tidak bilang soal** _ **warna**_ **, soal warna yang kumaksud memang samar terlihat tapi, bukan berarti aku bisa menentukan orang yang memiliki** _ **warna**_ **itu akan meninggal dalam waktu dekat.**

 **Ya, warna kematian samar terlihat dari Kohane. Aku hanya diam, sementara Kohane masih sabar menanti jawabanku.**

 **"Aku akan berusaha." Jawabku sederhana.**

 **Tiba-tiba dokter bersama Itou-** _ **san**_ **datang, aku sudah tahu apa yang ingin mereka katakan. "Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Ini demi keselamatan jiwamu."  
Wanita bergincu merah dengan rambut yang di **_**Highlight**_ **kemerahan di ujungnya itu hanya menatapku penuh arti. Aku hanya bisa membeku, kini aku tidak bisa berkata tidak.**

 **"Anggap saja ini hadiah Tahun Barumu nanti, mari kita mulai operasinya."**

 **Kurasa operasi selama 2 jam memang berasa setengah abad untukku. Mata yang dicangkokkan untukku ternyata adalah mata yang dibuat dari kaca khusus, berwarna hijau terang yang cantik. Tapi ketika aku membuka mata, ternyata mata kiriku semakin jelas melihat warna kematian itu. Sial, bagaimana kalau mata ini sampai terlihat? Akhirnya karena mata ini terlalu mencolok aku meminta Itou-** _ **san**_ **menutup warnanya dengan kontak lens berwarna putih.**

 **"Kau yakin?" tanyanya.  
"Setidaknya mereka masih bisa mengira kalau mataku tetap buta." Ujarku.  
"Oh iya, Kohane bilang kalau nanti malam ada pesta ulang tahun untuk kalian di rumah Kise-** _ **san**_ **. Kohane mendapat telepon tadi.  
"Benarkah?!"  
"Kohane biar kuantar dengan mobil, dokter sudah mengizinkan." **

**Aku langsung pamit dan pergi ke tempat Ryouta Kise, arloji sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Sepertinya akan sulit untuk mengejar kalau dengan kereta yang bermasalah, akhirnya kuputskan untuk berjalan kaki melewati jalan pintas yang berada di dekat pusat perbelanjaan.**

 **Malam natal benar-benar dingin, sore ini sepertinya sangat sepi dan juga membuat orang-orang malas untuk membuka lapak. Kulihat ponsel, di sana tertera 10 panggilan tak terjawab dari anak itu juga beberapa pesan yang menanyakan keberadaanku, siapa lagi kalau bukan anak berambut** _ **blonde**_ **tersebut. Ahh, aku sebenarnya malas berurusan seperi ini, apalagi kalau menyangkut soal ponsel, aku tidak pernah menginginkan benda ini tapi apa boleh buat kalau aku tak membawanya nanti, mereka bakal kuatir.  
**

 **Aku melewati pusat perbelanjaan dan berbelok kea rah jalan perumahan. Di sana terdapat toko barang antic dan sesuatu terparkir di depannya, oh itu truk yang mengangkut kaca. Kaca sebesar badan Atsu-** _ **nii**_ **(Murasakibara) itu bersandar dengan beberapa tali pengikat di sana. Udara dingin ini nyaris membekukan sendi-sendiku, untunglah aku sudah terbiasa hidup di tengah udara dingin.**

 **Tepat ketika aku berada di dekat truk itu angin kencang berhembus distertai salju yang bertebangan tak karuan, aku seperti mendengar riuh tawa di antara angin-angin tersebut. Suaranya seperti suara anak-anak. Ya suara itu terdengar samar tapi seiiring dengan kencangnya angin aku mulai yakin itu tawa anak-anak. Tak lama berselang aku menangkap warna kematian di antara teriakan angin saat melewatiku.  
Hah!? Apa itu, seperti gumpalan aneh, busuk sekali, aku tak tahu apa itu tapi itu seperti bentuk mata.**

 **"KINAKOCCHI!"**

 **Badanku yang kecil ini tiba-tiba ditarik oleh seseorang—ralat—digendong dan bak penculik anak kecil ulung aku baru sadar kaca yang berada di atas bak mobil sudah hancur tak bersisa, meninggalkan serpihan-serpihan tajam. Bila pecahan-pecahan itu menusuk dagingku sudah dipastikan aku tak akan bisa lagi melihat hari esok.**

 **Setelah kuperhatikan baik-baik ternyata orang yang menggendongku tadi adalah,  
"Kau baik-baik saja, Kinako** _ **cchi**_ **?"  
"Kise..Ryouta…"  
"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, kau harusnya menyampaikan sesuatu padaku kan?"**

 **Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu tiba-tiba dengan wajah bersemu aku melontarkan satu kata yang sudah pasti ditunggu olehnya.**

 **"Terimakasih."  
"Ehehehe, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Aku sudah meneleponmu berkali-kali tapi malah masuk kotak suara. Ada sesuatu?" aku hanya tertunduk, sepertinya aku tidak dapat membohonginya. Anak ini polos, dia tidak berusaha untuk menampilkan sosok yang mencolok di depan semua orang, dan ditambah dia sangat ceria.**

 **"Aku habis menjenguk Kohane." Ucapku.**

 **"Iya kalau soal itu aku tahu tapi kenapa Kohane** _ **cchi**_ **bisa berada di rumah sakit?"**

 **"Sebelum itu bisa kau turunkan aku dulu, aku risih." Kise Ryouta hanya terdiam membeku, ekspresinya antara kaget dan seperti maling tertangkap basah langsung salah tingkah. Dengan gendongan ala tuan putri seperti ini siapa yang tidak malu karena kau seperti digendong oleh pangeran. Ditambah anak ini memang seperti pangeran.**

 **"Kalau begitu kita bicara sambil jalan saja ya? Aku sudah dengar kalau Kohane** _ **cchi**_ **diantar nanti. Semua sudah menunggu lho." Kami langsung berjalan menuju rumahnya. Dia lumayan bawel juga ternyata.**

 **"** _ **Nee,**_ **Kinako** _ **cchi**_ **. Bisa nggak kau panggil aku nggak dengan nama panjang?" protesnya.  
"Memang kau mau aku panggil dengan apa?"  
"Panggil aku dengan nama apa kek! Setidaknya kau nggak perlu susah-susah memanggil pake nama pan—."  
"** _ **Jaa,**_ **kalau begitu kupanggil RYOUTA saja."**

 **Dia tercengang sesaat, aku hanya tersenyum simpul melihat wajahnya yang terhiasi oleh semburat merah di sana. Sepertinya orang ini memang gampang ditebak, tapi aku cukup menyimpan perasaanku jauh-jauh karena aku tak akan mungkin bisa bersamanya. Karena suatu alasan tertentu.**

 **"Khh, i—iya iya deh! Apa boleh buat." Sahutnya malu-malu.**

 **"Lagian kau juga memanggilku dengan nama kecil, jadi impas,kan?"  
"Ukh. Iya, kalau begitu ayo cepat kita harus bergegas sebelum para tamu mengamuk."  
Demi segala makhuk di bumi, Ryouta menggandeng tanganku! "R,Ryouta, tanganmu.."**

 **"Sssh, diam. Tanganmu ini dingin sekali, aku hampir salah mengartikanmu seperti boneka waktu pertama kali bertemu. Pas waktu itu kau berada di toko boneka,kan? Huh, jantungku nyaris copot. Apalagi di sekolah kau seperti tidak ada."**

 **"Pengertian dari kata 'transparan' dan 'tidak ada' itu berbeda lho. Kau pasti mengira aku hantu." Sahutku.  
"Memang. Tapi untunglah dugaanku memang tidak pernah salah, kau memang ada! Oh soal transparan,yang kau maksud itu Kuroko** _ **cchi**_ **?"  
"Kau pintar juga ternyata." "Heeee!? Kau jahat, memangnya aku sebodoh apa?"  
Aku hanya bisa tertawa dibuatnya, ekspresi itu tak bisa kutahan. **

**Fuh, anak ini memang sulit untuk ditangani. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menempel padanya tapi sialnya dia yang menempel kepadaku. Dan aku tak bisa mendorongnya menjauh. Akhirnya dengan sedikit berlari kecil kami sampai tepat pukul 7 malam, di sana sudah ramai dengan orang-orang yang kukenal. Tentu saja dengan Kohane di dalamnya.**

 **"** _ **OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU*(Happy birthday)!**_ **Kinako/Kinako** _ **cchi**_ **/ Kina** _ **cchin**_ **/ Kinako-** _ **chan**_ **/** _ **Onee-chan**_ **!" aku melongo tepat mereka meletuskan sebuah hiasan pita dan kertas-kertas berwarna-warni mendarat di kepalaku. Tapi bukankah Kohane juga ulang tahun tapi kenapa aku saja yang diberi ucapan?**

 **"Ehehe, kau yang bilang sendiri** _ **Onee-chan**_ **. Cukup merayakan satu untuk dua orang. Selamat ulang tahun untukmu dan untukku, aku sayang sekali pada** _ **Onee-chan**_ **" Kohane memelukku, dia memberikanku sebuah** _ **Christmast Globe**_ **yang di dalamnya ada santa claus dan pohon natal dengan binar-binar glitter cantik. Yah, tak apa kan? Tak apa-apa kalau aku mendapat kebaikan dan kasih sayang di tempat ini. Tempat dimana aku bisa pulang dan bisa berlindung ketika lemah.**

 **Kami sempat karaoke, aku tak tahan melihat Ao-** _ **nii**_ **yang harus berebut paha ayam dengan Atsu-** _ **nii**_ **juga bagaimana Midori-** _ **nii**_ **memberikan hadiah perdananya pada Kohane, mereka benar-benar berbeda ketika di sekolah.**

 **"Ini hadiah dariku, semoga kau suka."  
"Ini…, buku harian. Kelihatannya mahal." Aku menatap Aka-** _ **nii**_ **yang tersenyum.  
"Tidak akan mahal khusus untukmu."**

 **Asli, Aka-** _ **nii**_ **tertawa dan mengelus kepalaku singkat.**

 **"Ini dariku dan Momoi-** _ **san**_ **. Aku bingung ingin memberimu apa. Karena kalian kembar aku hanya bisa memberi ini." Kuro-** _ **nii**_ **dan Satsuki-** _ **nee**_ **memberikan sepasang syal yang sama dengan Kohane. Sementara Atsu-** _ **nii**_ **memberikan cake cokelat(dia mengaku harus merelakan separuh uang jajannya untuk ini.).**

 **"Ini dariku, semoga kau suka ya! Aku berharap Kinako** _ **cchi**_ **dan Kohane** _ **cchi**_ **selalu bersama-sama~** _ **ssu."**_ **Dengan riang Ryouta memberikan kotak berwarna merah dengan pita putih di atasnya.**

 **"Jangan modus, Kise." Cibir Ao-** _ **nii**_ **.**

 **"Diam, padahal kau sendiri Cuma memberikan kotak cokelat untuk mereka." Ao-** _ **nii**_ **tercekat dan aku bisa menemukan syaraf kesal membetuk perempatan di kepalanya.  
**

 **"Baju?" tanyaku.  
"Eegh, darimana kau tahu!?"  
"Hanya menebak." Aku tersenyum, wajahnya yang merah itu benar-benar menggemaskan.  
"** _ **Nee,**_ **tahun baru kau senggang?" Tanya Ryouta sambil bertopang dagu di pinggiran sofa. Aku mengrenyit, sepertinya aku taka da acara khusus di hari itu.**

 **"Tidak ada."  
"Kalau begitu, Ke Taman Ria yuk. Aku punya tiket gratis masuk dan kupon gratis makan es krim." Sahutnya. Aku melongo sebentar, hanya berduaan? Atau…?**

 **"Berdua saja?" tanyaku bodoh.**

 **"Jelas. Kita KENCAN nanti~** _ **ssu**_ **."**

 **Aku nyaris tersedak jus jeruk tepat ketiga kuteguk, cengiran di wajahnya itu benar-benar seperti rubah licik tapi…, kenapa aku sesenang ini? Apa karena malam tahun baru akan tiba? Atau karena ini pertama kalinya…? Aduh wajahku pasti sudah seperti rajungan rebus. Akupun hanya mengangguk sambil menahan rasa girang di hati, aku tak mau tiba-tiba berguling-guling di sini sambil berteriak-teriak kesenangan.  
**

 **"Kise-** _ **kun**_ **tolong ambilkan piring di meja. Kita potong kuenya." Pinta Kuro -** _ **nii**_ **.  
**

 **"Haaii~** _ **ssu**_ **."**

 **Ryouta meninggalkanku yang masih memerhatikan punggungnya, tapi dia mendadak berbalik dan, "Aku suka dipanggil** _ **Ryouta**_ **olehmu, Kinako** _ **cchi**_ **." aaargh!**

 **Demi malaikat Gabriel, dia membuatku** _ **melting**_ **seperti keju! Huh, sudah cukup. tapi.., satu hal yang bisa kupastikan. Bahwa perasaanku padanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ketika aku mendongak dan hendak bergabung aku tercekat, aku nyaris menjatuhkan gelas di tangan.  
Kugosok-gosok mata kanan sampai tiga kali. Ini asli, aku tak bisa memercayai pengelihatanku. Kenapa, kenapa harus di saat begini? Kenapa harus terlihat…?!**

 **WARNA KEMATIAN itu… warna keabuan bercampur ungu hijau yang menari-nari..**

 **PADA DIRI RYOUTA.!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FINISH...**

 **"DENGAN TIDAK MENYENANGKAN.."**

 **SELAMAT MENIKMATI..**

 **CHAPTER KE 7 ONGOING.**

 **..**

 **...**


	8. MEAKASHI

FFN. CODE 4. 黒子のバスケ

 **FESTIVAL KEMATIAN** _  
_**—** _ **SEQUEL OF BUSHO-AKU(PERSEMBAHAN SETAN)—  
**_ _"One sword can destroy a million death, but death can killed a billion sword."_

 **DISCLAIMER : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

 **FESTIVAL 7 :** _ **MEAKASHI (**_ 目明し)  
 _"EYE OPENING"_

" _Aku tak mengerti, mengapa harus bertarung? Mengapa orang-orang, mengapa teman-teman kami harus mengalami hal seperti ini? Kalau aku punya kekuatan... aku ingin..menyelamatkan mereka..."_ _ **  
**_ _ **黒子テツヤ**_ _ **  
(Kuroko Tetsuya)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **KUROKO TETSUYA  
** _ **Halaman Kuil Yukibana –The Story That Nobody Know—**_

* * *

 **Tampaknya aku dalam bahaya besar.  
Maksudku, kami ****memang** **dalam bahaya besar. Orang ini, meski tadi aku baru mendengar setengah cerita Saya-** _ **san**_ **jelas sekali orang ini adalah orang yang.. '** _ **membunuh'**_ **Ayah Kinako dan Kohane. Entah kenapa aku bisa mengasumsikan begitu tapi setelah menyimpulkan segala sesuatu hingga sekarang jelas saja yang bisa kusebut sebagai tersangka utama adalah** _ **Karasu Yukihira**_ **. Paman Kinako-** _ **chan**_ **.**

 **Kematian demi kematian, apakah..apakah mungkin orang ini juga yang mendorong Kohane-** _ **chan**_ **? Tidak! Tidak, Tetsuya... jangan pikirkan hal-hal mengerikan seperti itu. Tapi kenapa, kenapa perasaanku mengatakan kalau orang inilah yang...**

 **"Kau...siapa?"** _ **DEG!**_ **Aku baru menyadari betapa seram sepasang mata** _ **ruby**_ **ini.  
"Saya Kuroko Tetsuya, **_**yoroshiku**_ **." Dia tetap bergeming, mantel putih kotornya terbang berayun terbawa angin perlahan.  
"Siapa..anak ini...?"**

 _ **Oh tidak!**_ **Aku mempererat cengkramanku, sebenarnya aku membawa pisau lipat untuk membuka kaleng sarden tadi hanya saja karena aku malah mencari Kise-** _ **kun**_ **pisau ini terbawa. Satu hal lagi, dia** _ **mengetahui keberadaanku**_ **. Kemampuan** _ **Missdirection**_ **adalah kemampuan yang biasanya hanya dimiliki orang-orang berbayang tipis, kehadirannya tak pernah disadari secepat orang lain, sama seperti Kinako yang kasat mata aku juga begitu tapi ada beberapa orang yang mampu mendeteksi kami. Mendeteksi keberadaan yang hawanya setipis embun yang menandakan kalau orang-orang seperti itu memiliki kemampuan lebih.**

 _ **Salah satunya orang ini**_ **.**

 **"Dia temanku." Aku sangat tenang, hebat sekali aku ini menantang monster neraka yang tiba-tiba saja datang di hadapanku.  
"Siapa teman...teman..kamu..punya teman...?"  
"Lantas mengapa anda mencari Kise Ryouta-** _ **kun**_ **?" tanyaku tegas.**

 **Dia diam, kemudian dia mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah lalu tiba-tiba.  
**

 **"AHAHAHAHA...!** **Akting yang baguuss... baguss..aku sukaa... kau benar-benar...** _ **ACE...KUROKO TETSUYA**_ **dari SMA SEIRIN...! Aku beruntung...bertemu denganmu...dan dia...!" Jantungku seperti terbang ke alam lain, dia tahu aku! Dia hanya pura-pura dan dia tahu kalau yang ada bersamaku adalah** _ **Kise-kun**_ **!**

 **Terpaksa kuambil pisau lipat itu tanpa ragu, aku mengacungkannya dengan napas memburu. Sementara dia memerhatikanku dengan mimik wajah aneh aku hanya bisa menggertaknya, memastikan dia tidak mengambil tindakan untuk mendekat padaku dan merenggut Kise-** _ **kun**_ **dariku.**

 **"Kenapa? Kau mau menusukku dengan pisau sekecil itu?" sindirnya.  
"Kuharap pisau kecil ini mampu mengirim anda pergi sejauh mungkin, atau mungkin tidak perlu kembali ke **_**sini**_ **lagi. Karasu Yukihira-** _ **ji san**_ ***(paman)." Sahutku dingin.  
"Darimana kau tahu..namaku?" Hmm, dia ternyata memiliki kekurangan juga.  
"Tak perlu tahu, apa anda juga sudah mengunjungi keponakan anda?" Kupegang kendali lalu dengan desakan-desakan halus nan berat aku berhasil menggertaknya.  
"Keponakan katamu? Aku tak memiliki hal lucu seperti itu."  
"Termasuk mendorong jatuh salah satu keponakan lucu itu dari lantai tujuh apartemen keluarga Mayuzumi-** _ **san**_ **? Kau ceroboh, seharusnya kau melakukan lebih baik lagi." Dia panik, gelagatnya mirip seperti orang yang terkena** _ **Bipolar syndrome**_ **, dia bisa sangat bersahabat tapi bisa berubah sangat menakutkan jika panik, marah, atau terkena sesuatu yang menurutnya sulit diatasi. Kemungkinan besar trauma mentalnya memicu sindrom itu.**

 **"Mundurlah, aku tak mau mencelakai orang tua. Setidaknya aku tidak mau mengirim anda secara tidak terhormat ke dalam penjara."** _ **DRUAAAKK!**_ **. Sepersedetik aku baru menyelesaikan perkataanku, pohon yang berada di balik punggung pria ini tumbang tanpa ampun, bahkan aku tak melihat kapan dia mengayunkan senjatanya. Pohon naas itu terbelah-belah bagai ikan sarden lalu terkapar di tanah. Bagus, aku membuat orang dengan** _ **bipolar syndrome**_ **menjadi sangat tidak bersahabat.**

 **"Kau tadi bicara apa...hah!? aku... aku tidak akan pernah kalah, misiku belum selesai dan...dan misi akhirku adalah membunuh anak ini dan...menyeret seluruh keluarga keparat itu ke dalam api..." Tak perlu kukatakan siapa yang dimaksudkannya.**

 **"Menjauhlah dari Kise-** _ **kun**_ **!"** **T** **erlambat sekali aku langsung melayang jauh ketika orang itu me** **mberi** **tendangannya yang mampir tepat di wajahku.**

 **"Kise-** _ **kun**_ **!"**

 **Gawat! Ponselku remuk, layarnya sudah retak hampir membelahnya menjadi dua, bagaimana aku bisa memberitahu orang-orang? Bagaimana aku bisa menolong Kise-** _ **kun**_ **yang terkapar di tengah padang** _ **Daffodil**_ **ini.** **Sial, sepertinya salah satu tulang rusukku juga patah akibat benturan ke tanah. Tanpa dikomandoi dia mendekat pada Kise-** _ **kun**_ **yang terkapar lalu perlahan namun pasti dia membuka sarung pedangnya itu kemudian melemparkannya jauh-jauh.**

 **Kilapan dari mata pedang mengerikan tersebut menari-nari, memberikan segala sesuatu sugesti mengerikan yang ada. Kumohon, jangan ambil lagi Kise-** _ **kun**_ **seperti kejadian di Kaijou enam bulan lalu, aku mau melakukan apapun untuk melawan.**

 **"Hmm, sepertinya dia sudah tidak berdaya."**

 **"MENJAUHLAH!"**

 **Oke, aku berhasil mengenai kepalanya dengan sebuah batu yang kulempar ala** _ **ignited pass**_ **(berharap batu itu melubangi kepalanya), tapi kurasa kepala orang ini jauh lebih keras dari batu itu, karena sekarang kepalanya hanya mengucurkan darah di bagian pelipisnya meski aku yakin pelipisnya itu pasti sedikit retak dan memberi cekungan yang dalam. Bagus, gerakannya berhenti! "Kau…., bernyali juga…. Aku..dengar.. kekuatanmuu..hanya sebatas** _ **passing**_ **…., ternyata kau..lebih ngotot..dari yang kukira.." untuk selanjutnya aku tak lagi mendengar perkataanya karena aku sudah dihempaskan (lagi) dengan beringas olehnya. Benar,sih aku hanya bisa** _ **pass**_ **dan kekuatan fisikku nol besar tapi setidaknya, kadang nol bukan berarti tak memiliki isi. Kesimpulannya, aku masih memiliki kemampuan otak lebih baik darinya meski harus menghindar mati-matian.**

 **Sejauh ini aku hanya terluka di sudut bibir, pakaianku kacau balau berlepotan lumpur dan salju, intinya keadaanku terlalu mengenaskan. Beberapa kali Karasu-** _ **san**_ **menyabetkan pedangnya hingga merobek kemeja juga** _ **jersey**_ **ku, meski hanya luka gores tapi ini sangat sakit dan perih(aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya Kise-** _ **kun**_ **yang ditusuk oleh benda seperti ini dulu.). Selama hampir 20 menit aku menahan serangan orang sinting ini akhirnya aku terpojok dan...**

 **"Akhirnya aku berhasil membungkammu, ceroco sialan!"**

 **Aku sudah dalam batas, kakiku kena luka cukup serius dan tangan kiriku terkena** _ **katana**_ **meski tidak dalam tapi cukup menghabiskan beberapa liter darahku. Sementara aku terpojok di tengah-tengah gundukan bunga putih juga darah yang menodai beberapa kelopaknya, Karasu-** _ **san**_ **berdiri sekitar 2 meter dariku siap dengan** _ **katana**_ **mengkilapnya yang sudah dilumuri beberapa darahku. Napasku sudah tersengal-sengal dan pasokan oksigen mendadak menipis di tengah hawa dingin ekstrim seperti ini.**

 **"Hoo…. Kau menyerah..? pengorbananmu luar biasa… aku suka.. matamu punya tekad..setidaknya membuatku muak karena mengingatkanku…dengan saudara tololku dulu…., apalagi… kau membiarkan aku mengincarmu juga menjauhkanku dari** _ **si target**_ **"**

 **"Aku cukup senang jadi** _ **mangsa**_ **…" sahutku datar.  
"Dan cukup bodoh untuk dimangsa." Kesinisannya memang menyebalkan.**

 **Aku sudah tidak punya senjata,pisau lipatku terbang entah kemana, ponselku sepertinya** _ **error**_ **akibat benturan, dan kini aku terpojok sembari terduduk lemas karena kakiku terluka parah. Kulirik dari ekor mataku kondisi Kise-** _ **kun**_ **yang masih tertelungkup di hamparan padang bunga, syukurlah jaraknya cukup jauh dari kami. "Kenapa? Kau mengkhawatirkan dia? Apa aku harus membunuhnya terlebih dahulu?" Hmm.. pilihan yang pasti sudah bisa kujawab,**

 **"Aku tidak takut mati..," Pria ini mengerutkan alisnya lalu menatapku heran bercampur jijik, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin menyampaikan hal yang ingin kusampaikan sekalipun dia bukan siapa-siapa, ralat, dia adalah paman Kinako. Aku pun tanpa ragu melanjutkan perkataanku.**

 **"Aku tidak pernah takut untuk memberikan nyawaku, yang paling kutakutkan, hidup tapi mengorbankan nyawa kawan sendiri. Kami memang teman, tapi masalah nyawa adalah hal lain. Dan orang yang mempermainkan nyawa seseorang seenaknya adalah orang yang tak akan bisa kumaafkan meski dia berlutut di hadapanku. Suatu hari nanti." Dengan pede aku membuatnya membatu, yaah, aku bersyukur apa yang diajarkan teman-temanku berguna untuk momen seperti ini.**

 **"PEMBUAL!" Dengan naasnya aku langsung dihajar kembali lalu harus tertelungkup menghadap ke tanah hingga terbatuk-batuk, ah sial, mulutku berdarah.**

 **"Bocah sepertimu tahu apa!? KAU TAK MENGERTI, siapa yang mempermainkan nyawa? Nyawa yang sudah ditakdirkan mati ya harus mati, jangan bicara seolah-olah kau tahu apa arti dari nyawa yang kau maksud!"**

 **"Tapi bukan berarti anda harus mencabut nyawa-nyawa itu! Itu namanya anda sendiri yang melawan takdir!" kuhantam dia dengan perkataan kembali.**

 **"DIAM! Persetan dengan kebahagiaan, nyawa, dunia, taka da yang mau menerimaku! Tidak ada yang menerima eksistensi dunia yang ingin kubangun, dunia seperti ini.. dunia seperti kotoran ini harus dimusnahkan demi kehidupan lebih baik…dan aku..aku yang akan.. mengawalinya…" Oke, aku tidak mengerti apakah orang ini memiliki keinginan khusus seputar nyawa manusia atau hanya kehausan akan tahta semu?**

 **"Anda melarikan diri dari dunia yang sesungguhnya." Satu kalimat itu berhasil memukulnya, matanya yang nyalang tak memiliki kewarasan sebagaimana harusnya melirik padaku yang sudah limit, aku tak mengerti apa yang salah darinya dan hanya satu orang yang mampu menjawab hal ini, untuk menyelamatkan banyak nyawa setidaknya.**

 **"Kalau begitu…," dia mengacungkan tinggi-tinggi bilah** _ **katana**_ **nya ke langit tepat di atas kepalaku! Dia bermaksud membunuhku tanpa ampun! "Kita akhiri saja ocehan busukmu itu, akan kuperlihatkan bagaimana orang dewasa bertindak… bocah!"**

 **Aku hanya bisa menatap ngeri ketika pedang itu langsung mengarah padaku, demi Tuhan aku tak tahu apa dosaku, apa salahku hingga aku harus mengakhiri masa mudaku ini tapi aku tak mau hidup dengan mengorbankan nyawa Kise-** _ **kun**_ **, aku lebih memilih mati dengan nyawaku ketimbang harus hidup diatas nyawa orang lain! Menurut perkiraanku, beberapa detik sudah cukup untuk sebilah pedang dengan kecepatan seperti itu membelah-belah kepalaku, namun yang kudapatkan adalah kepalaku masih utuh dan ternyata** _ **katana**_ **itu diahalangi oleh sesuatu.** _ **Sesuatu!**_

 **"Hiiii…! Tidaaak! Tidak mungkinn… kenapa kau…!"**

 **Eh, ada apa?**

 **Seperti ada sesuatu. Benar, di depanku kini adalah.. sosok yang kukenal dengan pakaiannya yang terbang tertiup angin musim dingin, kemeja lengan panjang dan celana hitam, beberapa perban mencuat dari sudut-sudut lengan pakaiannya. "Kenapaaa…? Kenapa kau..bisa… tidak mungkiin! Mustahil..!" Karasu-** _ **san**_ **terjatuh lalu terseok-seok mundur ke belakang tetap dengan pandangan nyalang hanya saja hawa membunuh tak lagi kurasakan dari dirinya yang kini berkeringat dingin dan menatap horror ke arahku. Bukan ke arahku melainkan….,**

 **"Kau baik-baik saja? Kuroko** _ **cchi**_ **…"  
"K..Kise-** _ **kun**_ **… kau…, kenapa bisa?"**

 **Kini yang melindungiku adalah sosok Kise-** _ **kun**_ **dengan ujung** _ **katana**_ **keluar dari lengan kanan yang digunakan untuk melindungi dirinya juga, dia menyilangkan lengan untuk menutup bagian wajah agar bilah pedang Karasu-** _ **san**_ **tidak mengenai Kise-** _ **kun**_ **.**

 **"Maafkan aku..Kuroko** _ **cchi**_ **, aku yang sekarang bisa merasakannya, merasakan bagaimana** _ **'kata-kata'**_ **itu terus bergema di dalam diri anak itu." Eh?  
"Tapi..sejak kapan?" Tanyaku linglung. Sulit mencerna kejadian ini.**

 **"Entahlah, kekuatan ini berpindah ketika di Teikou. Kurasa Kagami** _ **cchi**_ **juga menyadarinya." Oke, aku benar-benar tak mengerti.  
Kise-** _ **kun**_ **membuka telapak tangannya, mencabut sesuatu dari sana dan tentu saja yang kulihat adalah sebuah pedang berkilap yang kini sudah siap menghabisi Karasu-** _ **san**_ **. Bisakah aku katakan, bahwa sekarang mata Kise-** _ **kun**_ **berubah menjadi merah seperti dialiri fosfor? Warna mata yang sama dengan Kagami-** _ **kun**_ **ketika berada di Teikou.**

 **Inikah wujud asli dari apa yang dibawa oleh Kinako? Sebuah perasaan yang dibawanya bukan dari lubuk hatinya melainkan pedang ini yang mencintai. Memberi rasa cinta, seperti kutukan.**

 **Wujud asli dari cinta palsu sebuah pedang siluman.  
Dan kini berada di tangan Kise-** _ **kun**_ **. Ini artinya Kise-** _ **kun**_ **sekarang adalah…**

* * *

BACK TO 15TH YEARS AGO. –FINALE CHAPTER-

* * *

SHUUMA YUKIHIRA  
 _dua tahun setelah kejadian._

Kupikir aku akan menyerah.  
Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bicara begitu, aku sudah kehilangan orang yang sangat kucintai. Maksudku, setelah aku koma hampir setahun karena kejadian itu aku bahkan tak mampu berdiri di tengah lapangan lagi. Tora dan Nakatani- _kun_ terus menjengukku dan mereka tidak hentinya mencari informasi seputar Saya. Kini aku sudah berdiri di bawah pohon bunga Sakura yang bermekaran, ya, ini adalah hari kelulusanku. Hari kelulusan ini tak seindah yang kubayangkan, orang yang kusayangi tidak ada di sampingku ketika aku lulus.

"Kau tak perlu sedih, dia pasti kembali, percayalah."

Tora menguatkanku, dia menjengukku ketika aku opname dalam jangka waktu lama, tak bisa kubayangkan betapa depresinya aku ketika tahu Saya tak ditemukan dimanapun di rumah itu. Kemungkinan terburuk adalah dia tidak akan pernah kembali seperti yang dijanjikannya. Atau dia pergi dan selamat dari kebakaran mengerikan itu. Entahlah. Polisi tidak tahu, tidak ada yang mengetahui kebenarannya hingga aku lulus.

"Aku berharap dia kembali, karena aku selalu menunggunya.". Tora tersenyum. Tak kusangka karier basketku cukup gemilang, aku bertemu dengan Nakatani- _kun_ , aku bertemu dengan Eiji Shirogane- _san_ , Genta- _san_ , bahkan Katsunori- _san_ di ajang basket nasional yang levelnya bukan main-main. Saat itu genap usiaku sudah 20 tahun. Sudah lima tahun semenjak kejadian dan aku tidak pernah menemukan adik laki-lakiku lagi, Karasu.

"Yukihira, latihan sudah beres kau boleh pulang!" seru salah satu senior di kamp.  
"Ya, aku mau latihan sebentar lagi.  
"Kau ini jangan memaksakan diri seperti itu, nanti bisa-bisa kau cidera."

"Ahahaha, sama sekali tidak apa-apa. Lagian besok kita libur, aku harus bersiap agar tidak malas-malasan." Shuuma meluncurkan senyum terbaik dan seniornya pun menyerah. _Gym_ sudah sepi, hanya ada Shuuma yang melakukan latihan _dribble_ dan _shooting_. Ketika sendirian seperti ini Shuuma teringat semuanya, semua yang pernah dia lalui bersama Saya. Orang yang sangat disayanginya. Tapi kini berbeda, sudah 5 tahun tak pernah ada kabar dari Saya. Tidak pernah.

"Kurasa aku harus menyerah." Shuuma tersenyum lemah, putus asa karena semua ini.  
"Kau mau menyerah sungguhan dengan wajah sejelek itu?

Shuuma terkejut, jantungnya seperti pindah ke perut. Suara itu, suara yang tidak pernah salah dia kenali. Sosok itu bersandar di pintu _Gym_ , mengenakan _jumper_ hitam dan celana training dengan warna sepadan. Surai hitam yang dikuncir satu terurai dari balik topi, sepasang mata _magenta_ mengerling jahil dan tentu saja bekas luka menyilang yang tak pernah akan dilupakan oleh Shuuma.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Kau tampak mengenaskan dari biasanya. Atau kau rindu padaku? Syukurlah Ryuu bisa membawamu pergi sesaat setelah ledakan dan aku—."

Tanpa banyak bicara Shuuma sudah berada di depan gadis tersebut, sebuah dekapan hangat diberikannya, nyaris saja dia tak mau melepaskan sosok kecil ringkih itu. Suara Shuuma kering, dia mencoba untuk tidak terisak karena dia tak mampu lagi menangis. "Kau…, sebegitu rindunya padaku?" bisik gadis itu di dalam pelukan Shuuma yang tetap tak bergeming.

"….".

"Aku benci mengakuinya tapi aku bisa lolos dan maaf mungkin 5 tahun bagimu bagaikan 5 abad yang mengerikan." Gema suara itu menghilang, menggantung di udara.

"Aku pulang, SHUU. Aku pulang kembali ke sisimu sesuai janjiku."  
" _Okaerinasai*(_ Selamat datang kembali). SAYA!"

Dan begitulah aku mengakhiri penantian panjang ini. Setelah benar-benar sukses aku sedikit demi sedikit vakum dari dunia basket, kami pindah keluar kota dan tentu saja hidup berdua bersama-sama. Yang tahu akan hal ini hanya Ayah Saya, beliau yang menyarankan untuk meninggalkan kota, berkat bantuannya kepindahan kami tidak mengalami banyak masalah. Kedua, tentu saja si bodoh Tora, tapi aku tak ingin melibatkannya lebih jauh jadi aku hanya bilang ingin istirahat untuk sementara. Ketiga, kawan sejagat yang benar-benar berjasa, Ryuugen. Anak itu awalnya kurang setuju—plus karena dia juga ternyata menyukai Saya—tapi untunglah dia mau mengerti dan tetap menganggapku Rivalnya. Sungguh deh.

Waktu memang berlalu begitu cepat, aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau sekarang aku sudah menjadi seorang ayah. Ditambah anak kami kembar. Mereka perempuan. Aku heran dimana kemiripannya denganku tapi kata Saya, salah satu dari mereka akan sangat mirip denganku. Yaah tak masalah, asal mereka bisa hidup dan tumbuh menjadi sosok yang cantik juga dikelilingi oleh kebahagiaan itu tak akan masalah. Tapi….,

Kurasa.., kebahagiaan itu berhenti. Berhenti ketika mereka beranjak 5 tahun. Aku bisa merasakan semakin ke sini semakin banyak sekali orang-orang yang mengawasi. Meski kami sempat pindah ke tempat terpencil sekalipun aku masih bisa merasakan sosok jahat yang kutengarai adalah Karasu, adik lelaki bodohku itu tampaknya sekarang menjelma menjadi iblis yang tidak bisa mati.

"Akan ada sesuatu. Kurasa, akan lebih aman kalau kau menitipkan mereka."  
"Kau pasti bercanda. Aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu."  
"Saya…."  
"Aku tak mau, kalaupun harus, aku tak mau berpisah dengan mereka."

Malam itu perasaan burukku benar terjadi, Karasu datang, mencoba membunuh Kinako dan Kohane. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak selemah itu. Tepat ketika Kinako yang berada di ruang tamu melihatku menahan Karasu, sialnya aku terpeleset dan Karasu sudah berada di depan anak itu. "KINAKO!".

Semua merah seketika, aku tak bisa melupakan wajah anak manis itu saat sebuah pedang tepat menancap di bagian dada kiri ini. Aah, darahku jadi tertransfer padanya. Tapi aku tidak kuat, aku sudah kehilangan banyak darah dan bilik kiri jantungku rusak karena tertembus mata pedang. Kinako hanya termangu, ekspresi yang tak kusangka akan diperlihatkannya. Jadi, sebelum aku benar-benar tak bisa berada di sisinya, di sisi mereka, dengan sisa tenaga aku menyentuh pipi kiri anak itu dengan tangan berlumur darah.

"Tolong jaga Kohane dan Ibu,ya?"  
"Pa..Pa," semua gelap, darah kurasakan berdesir dan keluar dari mulutku. Semua tak bisa kurasakan lagi. Hingga aku melihat Saya terakhir kali. Dengan mata penuh kebencian.

* * *

SAYA YUKIHIRA  
 _Musim Dingin. 10 tahun lalu._

Aku tahu rasanya meninggalkan seseorang.  
Tapi kini aku bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Shuu, sedikit berbeda karena sekarang kau tak bisa melihat orang yang kau cintai selamanya. Berkat kenekatanku, juga terror Karasu sialan itu, rumah kecil itu terbakar hangus. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun pada _Chichi Ue_ , aku hanya mengatakan kalau sisa-sisa keluarga Yukihira yang didalangi oleh Karasu datang melakukan kudeta hebat.

Tapi sebenarnya tidak begitu. Karasu, setelah kupelajari lebih detail aku bisa menyimpulkan si psikopat gila itu mengumpulkan anak-anak, baik yang masih hidup atau yang sudah mati. Dia mencoba untuk membuat dirinya abadi dengan kekuatan mereka. Semacam ilmu hitam atau tenung. Kekejaman itu dia kamuflase di sebuah festival, festival AKAGOSAI _,_ festival anak-anak yang disabotase oleh Karasu demi mengumpulkan jiwa-jiwa tak berdosa.

"Aku berharap padamu, Itou."  
"Aku akan menjaga dan menemukan mereka."  
"Aku harap mereka tidak menderita…"  
"Maaf.., kalau itu aku tidak bisa menjamin. Terutama anak kembar pertamamu." Kinako, dia yang berubah secara drastic. Serangan Karasu telak membuat Shuu kehilangan nyawa, yang lebih parah, dia meninggal di depan anak itu. Aku tahu dia sangat sayang pada Shuu, dia jarang bisa bermanja karena sifatnya terlalu mandiri. Berbeda dengan Kohane yang belum tahu apa-apa. Aku takut dia membenciku, aku takut dia tak akan memaafkanku.

"Maafkan aku." Cuma kata itu yang bisa kutinggalkan ketika aku pergi, pergi untuk menemukan Karasu. Tapi aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan bocah yang mirip dengan Shuu. Anak itu, mengajarkanku untuk tetap semangat. Meski hanya seminggu, singgah di kota itu bagaikan bertemu Shuuma kecil. Kemudian aku bertemu lagi dengannya, dengan anak jenius berambut hijau yang dengan tenangnya menemaniku ketika kerja sambilan.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik, setidaknya, aku ingin menunjukkan kalau aku bisa menolong mereka dari ketidakbahagiaan. Kalau suatu hari kau bertemu dengan keduanya, aku ingin sekali, ingin kau menjaga mereka berdua. Kalau bisa, aku ingin ketika kau tumbuh dewasa, kita bisa berjumpa lagi."  
Anak itu hanya memerhatikan foto yang kuberikan, foto kedua putriku yang kutinggalkan sudah di panti asuhan.

Anak berkacamata dan berambut hijau tersebut selalu mengatakan kalau putriku baik-baik saja, ternyata ayahnya kenal dengan penunggu panti asuhan dimana aku menitipkan anak-anakku.

Midorima- _san_ begitu memperhatikan kedua putriku, dia juga sama mengkhawatirkan bagaimana kondisi Kinako yang kian hari kian tidak tentu kondisinya. Dia menjadi begitu pendiam, menjauh dari sosial, dia hanya berada bersama Kohane. Tapi aku tak mau memusingkan hal tersebut, yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah mencari Karasu dan membunuhnya.

Namun sayang sekali semua berakhir begitu menyakitkan. Menyakitkan ketika kau tahu kalau putri tercintamu tewas begitu saja.

Semua ini harus diselesaikan. Aku harus mencari dimana lokasi AKAGOSAI berikutnya. Dan aku menemukannya, menemukan lokasi dimana Akagosai akan dilaksanakan.  
Kuil itu, kuil bobrok yang berdekatan dengan sebuah SMA.

KUIL SEIRIN.

* * *

FINALE CHAPTER –END—

* * *

 **KAGAMI TAIGA**  
 ** _Kuil Yukibana – 17.00 p.m_**

Akhirnya cerita Saya- _san_ berhasil membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

Yang bisa kupastikan di sini adalah, ternyata Kinako dan Kohane sama sekali tidak mengalami kudeta besar-besaran, mereka diserang oleh Karasu Yukihira yang malah membuat ayah mereka terbunuh. Kinako memang sangat jarang cerita dan tak mau menceritakan bagaimana keadaan sebenarnya.

"Jadi, masalah kudeta itu semua bohong?" tanyaku.  
"Demi menutup keadaan yang sebenarnya, aku mengatakan itu pada ayahku, lalu tentu saja kepala keluarga menyepakati untuk menutupnya. Kurasa Shuu tidak mau melibatkan semua orang dan berharap Karasu benar-benar berhenti melakukan semua ini." Saya- _san_ menghela napas, helaan napasnya sangat berat menunjukkan betapa beratnya beban yang ia pikul.

"Ano, maaf, sebenarnya aku sendiri juga datang kemari karena suatu hal," Uzumaki- _san_ yang sedari tadi diam angkat bicara, wajahnya pucat dan dia sesekali melirik Pak Zen. "A,aku mencari adik perempuanku. Semenjak tiga tahun lalu aku hidup di sini berdua, adikku hilang ketika musim dingin dan sampai sekarang tak pernah kembali. Aku tak bisa memanggil polisi karena bakal menjadi rumit urusannya, dan.., tampaknya aku tahu kemana adikku pergi." Matanya melirik kesana-kemari, dia seperti ketakutan, Uzumaki- _san_ ternyata adalah salah satu korban!

"Dan yang lain-lain tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh Kinako itu bohong?" sahut Kuroko.

"Ketika ledakan gas di Teikou, dia memang terluka cukup parah dan nyaris tewas, ibaratnya seperti _Near Death Experience_ , mungkin. Tapi pada dasarnya dia tetap manusia, aku yakin awal ketika kalian bertemu di SEIRIN juga mengira dia hantu. " ujar Midorima. Aku mengira-ngira kembali tentang kuil bobrok itu, kalau benar di dekat sekolah kami ada sebuah kuil yang terbengkalai maka kuil itu harusnya tak jauh dari bukit-bukit yang berjajar lumayan jauh dari kota.

"Uzumaki- _san_ , kau masih ingat kronologi saat adikmu menghilang?" tanya Tatsuya.  
"Se,sekitar tiga tahun lalu. Aku rasa. Aku masih ingat, kedua orang kami bercerai dan kami memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama berdua. Adikku yang masih kecil waktu itu merengek memintaku mengantarnya ke festival kota dekat sekolahnya, lumayan jauh dari sini. Aku menolak dengan alasan sibuk kerja di kebun, adikku ngambek dan dia pergi sendirian. Kupikir hanya ke festival saja tak akan memakan waktu lama dan pasti adikku bisa pulang sendiri tapi...," Uzumaki- _san_ berkaca-kaca, matanya mulai tergenang oleh air matanya. "Dia tak pernah kembali, Mia tak pernah kembali semenjak itu."

Kami terdiam. Jangan-jangan benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Saya- _san_ kalau... semua ini akan terjadi di kuil itu, kuil SEIRIN. Kuil yang sama dengan nama sekolahku. Bagaimana ini? Jantungku berdegup terus, perasaanku tidak enak.

Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa suara, hanya isak tertahan Uzumaki- _san_ yang menggema.

Tak kusangka aku malah menangkap sosok Kuroko yang babak belur bersama Kise yang terkulai dan dipapah oleh seorang pria asing berambut oranye yang dikepang satu, mereka tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Dan yang semakin membuatku ternganga adalah kata-kata Kuroko yang keluar dari mulutnya ;

"LARI! LARI DARI SINI, KITA DISERANG!"

 _DAMN!_.

TO BE CONTINUED

" _THE TERROR IS BEING STARTING!"_

 _CHAPTER 8_

 _WHAT WILL THEY DO?_

 **"Maafkan Author yang kebanyakaan hiatus karena UAS dan UTS kuliah.**

 **tapi untunglah masih sempat menulis.**

 **mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi pada chapter 8**

 **Ming to R^R?**


	9. YOIGOSHI

FFN. CODE 4. 黒子のバスケ

 **FESTIVAL KEMATIAN** _  
_**—** _ **SEQUEL OF BUSHO-AKU(PERSEMBAHAN SETAN)—  
**_ _"You must prove yourself to show that you are 'here'._

 **DISCLAIMER : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

 **FESTIVAL 8 :** _ **YOIGOSHI(**_ _ **宵越し**_ _ **)  
BEYOND MIDNIGHT **_

" _ **Kematian itu selalu singkat dan selalu meninggalkan kesedihan, ketakutan, dan paranoid. Padahal kita juga akan mengalami hal yang sama. KEMATIAN"**_

 _ **星坂心減**_

 _ **(Hosaka Shingen)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **HOSAKA SHINGEN  
18.00 p.m **

**Sebenarnya aku tidak mau memunculkan diri di sini.**

 **Aku jadi bulan-bulanan makhluk keparat yang nyatanya adalah paman Kinako. Si Karasu yang tak pantas menyandang nama Yukihira, mengotori nama keluarga, dan dia berhasil lolos saat pedangku nyaris membelah kepalanya seperti Melon.**

 **"Aku terkejut. Kau musuh atau teman?" si rambut biru langit itu menatapku waspada, ah, ya aku ingat pria berambut biru ini adalah teman Kinako. Siapa namanya, oh, Kuroko. Wajahnya yang penuh lumpur dan pucat itu tetap bergeming. Aku menghela napas dan menyodorkannya sapu tangan.**

 **"Sebelum aku bercerita lebih baik kau bersihkan wajahmu dulu."**

 **"** _ **Sumimasen**_ **..". aku mengawasi keadaan sekitar, untunglah kami sempat kabur dengan susah payah dan sekarang kami sudah berada di kediaman Uzumaki-** _ **san**_ **. Wanita berambut ungu itu sibuk kesana-kemari menyiapkan air hangat dan obat-obatan.**

 **"Hosaka-** _ **kun**_ **?" kali ini aku terperanjat, kulihat manik** _ **magenta**_ **yang nampak sangar dimataku. Hiii... aku tahu seharusnya aku tak berurusan dengannya. Tapi wanita itu malah bersimpuh di depanku, menatapku lekat-lekat lalu tiba-tiba menunduk.**

 **"Maaf sudah merepotkan Ryuu selama ini. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"**

 **"Anda kenal ayahku?" oke kali ini aku terkejut—sangat.**

 **"Aku berteman baik dengan ayahmu semenjak SMA, dan dia juga mengenal ayah Kinako. Kau pasti bertemu dengan anak itu,kan?"** _ **Shoot**_ **. Wanita ini memang hebat. Sepertinya** _ **Oyaji**_ **belum sempat memberitahuku kalau ibunya Kinako itu adalah sahabat lamanya. Dasar, sudah berumur sih jadi begitu. Dan lagi dia tahu aku sempat tinggal bersama Kinako, oh oke, aku lupa kalau si kecil menyebalkan itu sekarang pasti marah padaku.  
**

 **"Untung Shingen-** _ **san**_ **datang dengan Kuroko, kita sempat lari sebelum kita semua meledak di kuil itu dan menjadi steik barbeque." Komentar Kagami, dialah yang membantuku meng-evakuasi seluruh umat manusia di kuil yang sekarang sudah hancur setengah. Bisa-bisanya si Karasu menempelkan peledak di tempat yang tak kami ketahui.**

 **"Kuroko, kau tidak apa-apa?" kini aku beralih pada si biru itu.  
"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kise-** _ **kun**_ **bagaimana? Apa dia tidak apa-apa?"**

 **"Jangan cemas-** _ **nanodayo**_ **. Dia hanya menderita luka sabetan saja. Tidak dalam." Ah ya, si Midorima ini juga. Aaargh, Kinako, kenapa kau melibatkan aku di tempat seperti ini? Eh sebenarnya aku sendiri yang mau tapi bukan begini caranya. Aku ini Cuma pemain figuran. Sekarang aku malah terlihat seperti** _ **hero**_ **dalam adegan action.**

 **"Shingen-** _ **san**_ **. Kinako mana?" Ugh. Aku menengok dan menemukan seorang dengan surai kelabu nan kuyu . Ada perban disana-sini dan tampak sekali kondisinya tidak baik-baik saja.**

 **"Kami berpisah ketika perjalanan menuju kuil. Anak itu bersikeras tak mau bertemu kalian jadi kami sempat bertengkar, tapi aku meninggalkannya karena si kuning itu dalam masalah. Saat aku kembali dia sudah tidak ada di tempat. Maaf." Iya benar, aku memang bodoh dan tolol. Kenapa di saat seperti itu aku malah bertengkar dengannya. Padahal aku bukan ingin berpihak pada siapapun, aku mau dia menyadari kalau tindakannya tidak akan bisa membuat perubahan apapun. Sayangnya emosi anak itu masih terlalu labil hingga kami saling ngotot dan..fuala, kami terpisah sekarang.**

 **"Serangan Karasu benar-benar mengerikan." Komentar Saya-** _ **san**_ **.  
**

 **"Sesuai yang dikatakan oleh Akashi, festival itu diadakan hari Rabu. Tepat di Kuil SEIRIN, benar,kan Saya-** _ **san**_ **?" Pemuda tampan dengan sebelah mata tertutup rambut itu berucap, semua mengangguk sementara aku hanya bisa menjadi penonton. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka, aku baru saja tiba di sini. Saya-** _ **san**_ **mengangguk. "Bersamaan dengan bulan purnama."  
**

 **"Menurutku Kinako pasti ke sana." Sahutku. Ya, aku akan mengejar anak itu karena dia memang patut diberi pelajaran khusus tentang kepercayaan. Seberapa besar sih kepercayaannya itu pada teman-temannya. Aku heran.  
**

 **"Tapi kita tidak boleh datang beramai-ramai. Aku rasa cukup beberapa orang saja." Si rambut merah yang dipanggil Akashi itu berkomentar.  
**

 **"Aku ikut." Kagami menyerobot, dia bersama Kuroko memandang semuanya dengan mantap. Perasaan mereka benar-benar kuat, mereka ingin membawa kembali Kinako dan tidak akan melepaskan anak itu. "Aku juga." Kini Aomine, Midorima, serta Murasakibara—yang badannya lebih bongsor dariku—angkat bicara.  
**

 **"Kalau begitu aku juga." Terakhir aku sembari mengangkat tangan, Pak Kepala Kuil menjelaskan kalau festival tersebut sangat tertutup. Memang sih, seperti festival biasa tapi kita harus senantiasa berhati-hati. Karena di sana bukan hanya manusia saja yang datang. Terlebih kami harus putar otak untuk menyelinap dan menyelamatkan anak-anak yang ditahan oleh Karasu(termasuk adiknya Uzumaki-** _ **san**_ **.)  
**

 **"Kise, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa si bodoh itu tahu-tahu kerasukan pedang yang... ahh kenapa malah dia yang jadi SAIKA? Bukankah harusnya Kinako?" si kulit gelap yang bernama Aomine(eh benar nggak?) mendecak kesal, Midorima memandanganya sesaat lalu dia bicara begini,**

 **"Ada kemungkinan kalau pedang itu memang berpindah. Sekarang jelas sekali kalau Saika yang sesungguhnya adalah Kise bukan Kinako. Mungkin itu kehendak pedang tersebut makanya..."  
**

 **"Bukan." Saya-** _ **san**_ **memotong tegas.**

 **"Maksudnya?" tanyaku tak mengerti.  
**

 **"Pedang Saika adalah siluman yang ingin mencintai manusia. Sejak awal Kinako adalah Saika. Namun sepertinya dia menyuruh Saika dalam dirinya pindah ke tubuh Kise." Aku ternganga mendengarnya, bukankah pedang itu memilih sendiri siapa pemiliknya? Untuk kalian yang belum tahu, Saika memiliki perasaan besar pada manusia. Mereka mencintai dengan 'cara' yang agak berbeda, tentu saja dengan memotong, maka itu adalah bentuk cinta dari Saika. Aku sempat mendengar cerita tentang Kinako, waktu kecil karena kematian Paman Shuuma dia juga tak sengaja bertemu dengan pedang itu.**

 **Aku tidak tahu bagaimana detailnya, namun menurut cerita ayahku, Saya-** _ **san**_ **tidak ditemukan dimanapun di TKP. Hanya ada Kinako dan Kohane yang masih kecil, jadi, secara logis tidak mungkin seorang balita mampu melawan psikopat macam Karasu dengan tangan kosong. Kinako pernah melukai Karasu-** _ **san**_ **dengan SAIKA miliknya. Itulah kesimpulanku.  
"Aku ingat, waktu aku menyelinap untuk mencari Kise-** _ **kun**_ **dia sudah tergeletak di padang bunga Daffodil. Aku tidak tahu tapi menurut firasatku di saat itu dia pasti bertemu Kinako dan.. Kinako meminta pedang itu pindah ke tubuh Kise-** _ **kun**_ **. " Ujar Kuroko, semua melotot ke arahnya, tentu kaget bukan main.**

 **"** _ **Teme,**_ **kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi!?" bentak Kagami.**

 **"Waktu itu aku tidak tahu akan bertemu Karasu-** _ **san**_ **. Apalagi kata Saya-** _ **san**_ **dan Midorima-** _ **kun**_ **, kekuatan Kinako sudah hilang." Jawab Kuroko datar.  
"Memang, tapi bukan berarti pedang itu juga ikut lenyap,kan?" tanya Murasakibara. **

**"Aku pernah sekali bertemu dengan Saika. Orang itu adalah rekan kantorku, tapi dia hanya duplikat, anak dari Saika. Anak Saika tidak memiliki pengalaman bertarung seperti leluhurnya."**

 **Oke, penjelasan Saya-** _ **san**_ **cukup membuat sebuah kesimpulan besar. Kini aku yakin Kise adalah target utama, ini artinya Kinako tak akan diincar lagi oleh Karasu-** _ **san**_ **. Tunggu. Apa ini hanya menurutku saja...**

 **eh!? tolong jangan katakan kalau aku benar.  
**

 **"Kinako sudah membaca ini sejak lama."** _ **Jack pot!**_ **Akashi benar.**

 **"Apa maksudmu Akashi?" tanya Midorima.  
"Kemungkinan Kinako sudah mengetahui kemana masa depan berakhir. Sedikit-banyak, kemampuan spiritual anak itu cukup tinggi karena dia mampu memprediksi masa depan. Istilahnya seperti **_**sixth sense**_ **, terlebih dia pernah mengaku berada di NDE,kan?" jelas Akashi. "NDE?" Aomine melongo, bahasa Inggrisnya mungkin tidak secemerlang yang kukira karena dia mahir bermain basket.**

 **"** _ **Near Death Experience**_ **, pengalaman nyaris mati atau berada di antara batas hidup dan mati. Mata kirinya terluka, tangan kirinya tidak ada, kejadian ketika dia ditabrak oleh kereta** _ **Shinkasen**_ **itu benar-benar nyaris membuatnya meregang nyawa." Aku bicara seolah-olah itu biasa, tapi aku hanya ingin blak-blakan, Kinako hampir saja tewas ketika peristiwa itu. Berterima kasih pada Saika yang masih memberinya sumber hidup. Aku tak tahu bagaimana nasibnya kelak kalau Saika tak ada di dalam tubuhnya. Inti dari segala inti adalah, Kinako menderita, menderita karena jalan hidupnya juga bagaimana dia menaruh posisinya sekarang.**

 **"Saya-** _ **san**_ **..." bisa kulihat Saya-** _ **san**_ **memasang wajah 'biasa-biasa' saja, wanita ini memang tidak bisa bersikap 'normal' sebagaimana seharusnya seorang ibu-ibu. Ibuku meski berada di lingkungan yang keras tata kramanya tetap saja hobi bergosip, bahkan ayahku pun ikut-ikutan senang menggosipi orang—sampai aku heran bagaimana mungkin aku dibesarkan olehnya selama ini—yah aku tak bisa menyamakan, kalau aku yang ada di posisi Kinako mungkin aku bakal mengira ibuku tak akan pernah sayang lagi padaku. Itu menyedihkan sungguh. Intinya aku sedikit banyak mengerti perasaan Saya-** _ **san**_ **.**

 **"Untuk sementara kita menginap di sini.** _ **Kiseki no sedai**_ **dan Kagami, aku ingin kalian yang menjalankan misi ini. Kecuali Kise. Chihiro-** _ **kun**_ **juga tetaplah di sini, aku ingin Himuro-** _ **kun**_ **menjaga mereka berdua, kalau sampai ada apa-apa hubungi kami segera. Pak Zen juga." Komando Saya-** _ **san**_ **.  
**

 **"Baiklah, seperti biasa ya." Ucap Kakek Zen maklum. Setelah perbincangan dan adu agrumen selama hampir satu setengah jam, malam pun menjemput di tengah salju yang masih turun perlahan. Suasana hening dan suara jangkrik malam gaduh bernyanyi. Hmm.. kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur? Padahal mereka tidur dengan lelap. Apa karena aku memang terlahir sebagai makhluk** _ **nocturnal*(spesies yang hidup pada malam hari.*)**_ **  
**

 **"Tidak bisa tidur?"  
**

 **"Huaa...! Ki.. Kise? O, oh.. kau rupanya. Ah maaf sepertinya hawa dingin dan suasana tidak menyenangkan menyita rasa kantukku." Cowok berbadan tegap dengan rambut** _ **blonde**_ **itu tersenyum lalu duduk di sebelahku. Kami memandangi salju yang turun perlahan dari atas lantai** _ **linoleum**_ **, di depan kami terhampar suasana rumah tradisional dengan bebatuan di pojok kiri dan kolam Ikan Koi. Kuperhatikan anak ini, beberapa perban menyembul dari celah lengan baju dan celana panjang putihnya, satu plester di pelipis, perban tebal membebat sekeliling kepala, lalu samar kulihat luka jahit di bagian perut dan telapak tangan. Astaga pertempuran macam apa yang dia hadapi hampir enam bulan ini?**

" **...Ano.. Hosaka...** _ **kun**_ **.. kau..katanya pernah bertemu dengan Kinako** _ **cchi**_ **?"  
**

 **Uh-oh.**

 **"Ng.. ya, kami sempat tinggal seatap. Tapi bukan apa-apa lho, aku hanya menjalankan misi dan kau tahu, dia teman masa kecilku juga. Setelah kematian Kohane terdengar sampai ke telingaku, keluarga Hosaka juga tak mau tinggal diam."  
**

 **"Bagaimana kabarnya?" ah, nada suara itu, terbesit kecemburuan samar di dalamnya. Hoo... begitu ya.** _ **Rival**_ **cinta yang ayah maksud selama ini baru kurasakan.**

" **Dia bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Meski kondisinya tidak 100% baik-baik saja." Kami terdiam sesaat. Kesiur angin menerpa rambutku yang kubiarkan terurai.**

" **Sebenarnya aku tahu kau pasti tak rela dia pergi kemanapun,kan?" lanjutku, "Kinako anak yang keras kepala. Dia tak akan berhenti kalau tidak dia sendiri yang mau, itulah mengapa dia tak ingin melibatkanmu dalam urusan serius yang membawa nama keluarga** _ **Hokutou Shichi Sei**_ **. Namun di sisi lain dia anak yang rapuh dan lemah, sifat kerasnya menutupi itu seperti cangkang telur yang isinya lembek. Kau orang yang berhasil melihat sisi lunak anak itu dan artinya separuh cangkang itu terbuka untukmu." Kise melihatku dengan tatapan sayu, tapi aku terlanjur kesal, kenapa sih dia bersikap ragu seperti ini.**

 **"Haah, kenapa wajahmu itu!? Kau ini dari awal tidak bisa tegas bahkan keraguanmu itu menghambat keinginanmu sendiri." Dengan nada sedikit mengejek terbesit satu hal di kepalaku. Seringaiku muncul dan sebelum aku berdiri kutepuk pundaknya, menarik wajah konyolnya yang menatapku tidak percaya.**

 **"Kalau kau tidak bisa tegas pada dirimu dan mengambil keputusan, jangan salahkan kalau** _ **KINAKO MENJADI MILIKU**_ **."**

 **Aku langsung pergi meninggalkannya, hahaha, yaampun bagaimana mungkin aku merebut hati anak kepala batu itu? Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak pernah berpaling padaku meski aku mengenalnya sejak kecil. Dia selalu dan selalu sendirian, aku, meski seorang yang terdekat dengannya(salah satu) bahkan tak mampu menyentuh sisi yang bisa di sentuh oleh cowok pirang itu.**

 **"Ahh.. sial. Kenapa aku jadi kesal? Kalau begini kan aku jadi tidak bisa merelakannya begitu saja."**

 **Malam itu kuhahbiskan dengan ketidaktenangan yang menyebalkan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

KISE RYOUTA  
21.00 p.m

Ketika aku sadar aku sudah dikerubungi banyak orang, entah itu wajah Kuroko _cchi_ yang kuatir setengah mati atau wajah baru yang belum kukenal,

"Namaku Hosaka Shingen. Aku dari keluarga Hosaka, salah satu _Hokutou Shichi Sei_. Aku teman kecil Kinako." Mataku seperti dicolok ketika pemuda berambut oranye panjang yang dikepang itu memerkenalkan diri dengan membawa nama Kinako. Ngomong-ngomong, aku seharusnya berhadapan dengan Karasu Yukihira bukan? Aku terluka parah dan... ahh sial aku tidak mengingatnya. Aku malah mengingat perkataan Kinako _cchi_ , aku memang tolol. Kenapa aku tidak dari dulu saja mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Kini aku tidak tahu dimana dia.

" **"Kalau kau tidak bisa tegas pada dirimu dan mengambil keputusan, jangan salahkan kalau** _ **KINAKO MENJADI MILIKU**_ **."**

Oke, itu terdengar menyebalkan. Nyaris emosiku naik hingga ke ubun-ubun. Benarkah Shingen menyukai Kinako _cchi_ juga? Lalu bagaimana kalau Kinako _cchi_ lebih memilih Shingen yang notabenenya adalah teman masa kecil Kinako _cchi_? Sial! Sial, aku harus apa sekarang?

"Jangan ragu. Kalau kau ragu, kau akan terus jatuh."

"Saya...- _san_..." wanita itu menenteng sebuah botol arak dan tetap dengan gelagatnya yang santai namun berbahaya. Rambutnya yang tergerai hingga sepunggung itu tersapu ketika angin kembali berhembus.

"Aku... harus apa? Aku tidak berani melihat masa depanku sendiri. Aku takut kehilangan.. tapi... aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa aku memang kehilangan... semua ini semakin menjadi rumit. Karena anak itu." Jawabku frustasi.

"Kuyakin kalau kusuruh kau tinggal di sini pasti kau akan mengamuk, sebenarnya, aku ingin berkata kalau kekuatan _Saika_ ada padamu." EH? "Saika sekarang tidur di tubuhmu, pedang roh yang mencintai manusia dengan tebasan. Kinako memindahkan Saika ke dalam dirimu, sekarang kau bebas memergunakannya." Jelas Saya- _san_.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Tiba-tiba saat aku tengah tercengang, Saya- _san_ mengayukan pedangnya lalu spontan aku menghalau dengan tanganku. Kupejamkan mata lama tapi tidak terasa sakit, padahal aku tahu pedang Saya- _san_ tadi menghunus tepat ke arah lengan yang kubuat untuk melindungiku. Tidak sakit?

"Lihat." Aku tercengang sekali lagi, mata pedang keluar seperti ilusi di lenganku, dia seperti menembus dengan lembut dari permukaan kulit kemudian kembali lagi. Inikah, Saika?

 _"Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu, tapi tidak membencimu..."_

DEG!

"Itu kata-kata Saika padamu. Beruntunglah anak itu menyukaimu. Bersiaplah besok, kita ada misi penting. Aku yakin, dengan kekuatanmu kau bisa membawanya kembali. Bukankah kau menyukainya? Jangan lupa, matamu yang merah tadi membuktikan segalanya. " kata-kata Saya- _san_ menguatkan hatiku, setidaknya sekarang aku bisa bertarung, aku bisa melawan dan bisa.. _melindunginya_. Aku beranjak ke dalam dan memastikan kalau esok pagi aku tidak akan membawa semua keraguan itu.

Tidak akan sama sekali.

"Kise." Suara berat itu menghentikan langkahku. "Aku tahu kau pasti disitu, Aomine _cchi_."

"Kau, apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan dari dulu?"

"Rencana? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tanpa menoleh.

"Kau berniat melakukan hal gila, kita menghadapi apa yang belum bisa dihadapi oleh manusia biasa." Aku terkekeh, Aomine _cchi_ berbelit-belit.

"Aku sudah janji. Aku akan membawa Kinako _cchi_ kembali. Dan tak ada yang akan membuatku ragu lagi. Meski aku juga ikut menjadi monster" Sepasang mata biru _navy_ di depanku menatap pasrah, kemudian Aomine _cchi_ berbalik dan meninggalkanku di lorong sendirian.

"Aku janji, aku akan mengabulkan keinginannya. Keinginamu yang sesungguhnya... keinginan Kinako _cchi_ dan Kohane _cchi_ selama ini... "

Di malam sebelum pertempuran, aku menyadari apa yang harusnya kulakukan untukku dan untuk anak itu.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 ** _Next will be the FIGHTING STAGE BEGIN_**

 ** _.._**

 ** _Bisakah mereka bertarung?_**

 ** _"bisakah aku membawa gadis kecil itu dari cangkangnya?"_**

 ** _"JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!"_**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _"AISHITERU..."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Note : Yayaya maafkan hayati yang sibuk karena**

 **semester awal memang menyeramkan.**

 **eniwei, ini bakal jadi fict spesial untuk readers**

 **terutama untuk Kisa chan(Shifak) yang lagi perang batin**

 **dengan Ujian Nasional dan kouhai-kouhai yang UTS.**

 **Ganbatte. Yuzu mode - semi hiatus.**


	10. MATSURIBAYASHI

FFN. CODE 4. 黒子のバスケ

 **FESTIVAL KEMATIAN** _  
_**—** _ **SEQUEL OF BUSHO-AKU(PERSEMBAHAN SETAN)—  
**_ _"Battle field has begun. Could Prince save her princess?"_

 **DISCLAIMER : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

 **WARNING : Full oleh keabsurdan.. hidup lagi setelah lama mati**

 **karena tugas bejibun**

 **FESTIVAL 9 :** _ **MATSURIBAYASHI(**_ 祭囃し)  
 _ **FESTIVAL ACCOMPANYING**_

" _ **Setiap manusia tidak mengingikan peperangan. Tapi kalau terpaksa, seekor kijang akan mampu menjadi predator untuk melindungi dirinya."  
**_ _ **緑間新太郎**_ _ **  
**_ _ **（**_ _ **Midorima Shintarou**_ _ **）**_

* * *

 **AOMINE DAIKI  
(** _ **Rabu. 19.00 p.m—Festival Akagosai.)**_

 **Aku bukannya membenci acara seperti ini, tapi posisi memakai** _ **yukata**_ **dan berpura-pura untuk jadi pengunjung 'yang baik' itu bukan peranku. Aku hanya ingin menyeret orang bernama KARASU itu. Aku masih mengingat perbincangan tadi pagi dengan si bodoh Kise, membuatku ingin melemparnya dengan sandal.** _ **Teme,**_ **kenapa manusia itu begitu inginnya mencari Kinako? Bahkan sebenarnya aku sangat kesal pada anak bermata merah tersebut akibat meninggalnya Kohane, aku punya perasaan kalau Kinako memang tahu semuanya, dia bahkan tak segan-segan mengacungkan bilah pedangnya padaku ketika... err.. enam bulan lalu mungkin.**

 **"Festival ini tampak normal, seperti biasanya."  
"Entah kenapa aku mulai bosan." Dumelku pada sosok berambut biru muda dengan **_**Yukata**_ **senandan dengan warna rambutnya dihiasi motif Ikan Koi oranye. "Kau tampak biasa saja, Aomine-** _ **kun**_ **." Bukannya aku biasa saja tapi keramaian ini terlalu normal buatku, yaah, sebodoh-bodohnya aku ini masih bisa membedakan mana yang asli dan mana yang hanya berupa** _ **settingan**_ **. Di sini terlihat sangat normal tapi ada sebuah kejanggalan. Mengapa tidak ada orang dewasa di sini? Kenapa hanya ada anak remaja dan anak kecil?**

 **"Kau menyadarinya dengan cepat. Seperti dugaanku di sini memang hanya boleh dimasuki oleh remaja dan anak-anak." Midorima yang membawa sebuah permen apel di tangannya menyahut,** _ **Yukata**_ **berwarna hijau gelap dengan motif bambu makin membuatnya semakin 'hijau'.  
**

 **"Kenapa hanya** _ **Yukata**_ **-mu yang biasa saja? Motif kotak-kotak itu norak sekali." Sindirnya. "Diam kau! Aku tidak berminat dengan semua ini, kenapa aku harus pura-pura tak tahu sementara ada musuh yang harus kuhajar!?" semburku, aku cukup terhina mendengar kalau pakaian yang kupilih dibilang norak, entah seleranya yang jelek atau aku yang sama sekali tidak punya bakat memilih pakaian bermotif. Intinya aku ingin segera menghajar Karasu dan memukul pantat gadis menyebalkan yang sudah hilang selama berbulan-bulan. "Menurutmu mengapa Karasu sebegitu mengingikan kekuatan dari roh anak kecil?" tanyaku pada siapa saja yang bisa menjawabnya.**

 **"Kurasa karena anak kecil itu memiliki jiwa yang polos, tidak bisa kubayangkan kalau anak seperti itu harus berada dalam kurungan bernama kegelapan. Roh-roh yang meneror kita selama ini sebenarnya kan ingin dimintai bantuan." Tetsu menjelaskan sementara Midorima sudah berada di kios tembak – tembakan dengan mengincar sebuah mainan kodok berwarna hijau. "Midorima-** _ **kun**_ **nampak biasa saja,ya?" Tetsu menatapku.  
"Haah, kenapa sih kau ini? Ayolah, kita dalam misi penting,"**

 **"Apa menurutmu akan biasa saja kalau tahu orang yang kau sayangi meninggal?" Oke, aku diam. Kematian Kohane saat itu memukulku, Satsuki juga, dia bersikeras ingin ikut tapi tentu saja melibatkannya dalam kondisi ini malah akan semakin memperkeruh keadaan—apalagi dia perempuan. Sekarang, aku mengerti kenapa sejak enam bulan lalu si hijau itu tidak mau bicara banyak-banyak dan terkesan menghindar. Mendadak muncul dengan membawa Saya-** _ **san**_ **saja sudah membuat kami melongo. Oh ya, adik Uzumaki-** _ **san**_ **juga katanya pergi ke festival ini beberapa tahun lalu dan tak pernah kembali, kalau aku bisa aku ingin menyelesaikan dua kasus sekaligus karena kuyakin adiknya pasti ditangkap oleh psikopat gila tersebut.  
**

 **"Mana dua orang bodoh itu?" tanyaku pada Tetsu.**

 **"Sedang membeli gulali dekat penjual cumi goreng, katanya biar kalau ada apa-apa akan langsung menyelidiki, sementara kita akan menyelinap di kuil dan mencari anak-anak." Jawab Tetsu acuh, bener-bener deh kenapa sih dia bisa punya tampang sedatar ini? Dia tidak tahu ya temannya sedang was-was kalau tiba-tiba ada yang menusuk dari belakang.**

 **"Apa menurutmu juga orang-orang yang menyerang saat itu akan datang lagi?" tanyaku lagi seperti anak TK bertanya apakah Kuda memakan rumput atau roti.**

 **"Tidak, soalnya Mayuzumi-** _ **san**_ **bilang saat kita memersiapkan misi ini, dia menghajar anak buah Karasu-** _ **san**_ **hingga babak belur dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit."**

 **"Wanita itu bisa jadi ibu,ya?"sahutku ngeri, terbayang dong kalau dia yang jadi ibuku, bisa-bisa kalau ketahuan menyimpan majalah porno bisa ditebas dan dijadikan steik, hiperbola sekali, menurutku keren juga punya ibu yang jago berpedang begitu. Sayangnya si Kise harus siap mental kalau ingin mengangkatnya menjadi mertua.**

 **"Dari yang kudengar juga sih beberapa dari mereka cacat permanen dan kehilangan anggota alat gerak." Ralat. Aku tak mau punya ibu seperti itu.**

" **Hei, kenapa semakin malam anak-anak ini semakin banyak ya?" Hua! Kaget aku, ternyata Mayuzumi sudah berada di antara kami dengan** _ **yukata**_ **abu-abu bermotif berlian senadan dengan warna matanya. "Anak-anak ini seperti tidak melihat kita," aku spontan melirik dua anak yang sedang kejar-kejaran, mata kami sempat bertumpu dan... Mata anak itu berubah menjadi merah! Aku langsung mengucek mata dan wajah anak yang tadi melihatku kembali jadi normal. Yaampun apakah aku sedang paranoid akibat insiden-insiden ini?**

 **"Ada apa Aomine?" Kini Midorima yang sudah mendapatkan boneka kodok di stan tembak-tembakan tadi menepuk bahuku pelan.  
"Sepertinya aku terlalu parno. Aku merasa anak-anak ini... tidak hidup." Jawabku lemah.**

 _ **"Mereka memang tidak hidup."**_ **Kini sebuah suara yang kuyakini adalah suara Kinako menelusup ke telinga membuat aku yang dari tadi ternyata melamun tersentak lagi. Kinako! Dimana dia?. Sempat beberapa kali celingukan aku menemukan seorang anak laki-laki tengah memegang balon berjarak sekitar 500 meter di depanku—juga di depan teman-temanku. Aku terperanjat sesaat melihat anak itu, dia sekitar umur 10 tahun, memakai yukata bagus dan membelakangi kami. Tiba-tiba.**

 **"** _ **KREEEK..."**_

 **Gila! Kepala anak laki-laki itu berputar 180 derajat dan sekarang sedang menatap kami dengan mata berlubang! Hitam dan tanpa adanya bola mata disitu. Mulutnya ternganga dengan lidah terjulur. Lalu hilang. ANAK ITU HILANG!  
"Hei... kalian melihat apa yang kulihat?" bisikku ngeri.**

 **"Mataku masih normal kok... dan apa itu.. jantungku seperti berhenti tadi." Midorima sudah berubah pucat di sampingku.  
"Apa mungkin anak-anak yang di sini sebagian adalah..." Aku tak ingin Mayuzumi melanjutkan perkatannya.**

 **"** _ **Onii chan... ayo main...!"**_ _ **Hell!**_ **Ternyata benar semua anak-anak ini adalah hantu! Lebih tepatnya iblis. Mereka tidak lagi terlihat polos, sekarang wajah mereka digantikan dengan sosok-sosok menyeramkan yang kulit mukanya terkelupas, kaki dan tangan buntung, kepala mereka gepeng, sebagian malah otaknya terlihat dari sela-sela rambut yang mengeluarkan cairan merah. Uggh... bagaimana ini! Kalau seperti ini terus aku bisa muntah di tempat. "Lari! Kita tidak bisa menghadapi mereka, mereka tidak nyata!" seru Mayuzumi.**

 **"Kalian mau kemana?" OH NO! Suara ini..., suara yang asing dan sangat dingin. Sekarang berdiri seorang pria, dengan jambang yang dicukur asal-asalan. Ia mengenakan jas coklat dan di dalamnya berupa kaus hitam saja. Wajah itu... mirip siapa ya? Aku pernah tahu wajah itu.  
"KARASU-** _ **JI SAN!**_ **" Dari belakangnya, dan dari arah depan kami, Shingen datang. Ohh, dia seperti membawa sesuatu, ternyata benar dia membawa Katana. Sekarang kami terjebak diantara seorang psikopat dan seorang maskoksit yang berharap cintanya tak akan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sial, kenapa kakiku malah gemetar? Harusnya kau lawan dia Daiki!**

 **"Kau..anak dari Ryuugen?" sinis sekali orang ini, ditambah dia punya rasa pede tinggi, dia tak merasa terancam ya kalau-kalau kami mengeroyoknya? Atau dia meremehkan kami?** _ **Cih**_ **, membayangkannya sudah membuatku muak sampai ingin kulempar dia ke bulan. "Jangan sakiti mereka." Shingen bersiap mengeluarkan katana itu, sementara Karasu si manusia bajingan ini tetap bergeming. Mata merahnya mengingatkanku pada Kinako tapi dia bukan Kinako, dia yang membunuh semua orang disekitar kami. Termasuk Kohane.**

 **"Aku pikit anak berambut kuning itu akan mati dengan cepat." Ucapnya santai.  
"Tak akan kubiarkan."  
"Aku juga kecewa dengan bawahanku yang tak becus menangani satu wanita jalang sepertinya." Kurang ajar sekali ia menyebut Kakak iparnya seperti itu!  
"Aku takan membiarkan tanganmu menyentuh Kinako atau siapapun." Aku rasa Shingen juga sama marahnya denganku sayang aku tidak bawa senjata.**

 **" Perlu kujelaskan Shin, aku sudah tidak membutuhkan anak sialan itu. Saika di dalam dirinya sudah dia pindahkan pada si rambut kuning dan sekarang dia menjadi ancaman. Sayangnya dia terlalu bodoh karena membiarkan dirinya sebagai umpan agar aku menjauh dari kalian. Aku tak seidiot itu, aku tahu dia dengan sukarela menyerahkan diri untuk dibunuh tapi aku tak berminat. Aku tak bisa dibodohi," ucapan Karasu membuatku ternganga, umpan!? Jadi Kinako sudah tahu dan dia membiarkan dirinya sebagai umpan!**

 **"Kau.. Kau yang membunuh Kohane!" seru Tetsu, astaga aku jarang melihatnya marah tapi sekalinya marah anak ini seperti iblis siap meneror siapapun yang menghalanginya.**

 **"Aku tidak membunuhnya, dia yang panik dan aku 'tak sengaja' mendorongnya melewati pot bunga. Dan mati..." Dasar sinting, sekarang kepalaku sudah panas dan siap menggebuk wajahnya hingga bisa kupermak menjadi sulaman di gerbang sekolah.**

 **"KUROKO!" Reaksiku telat, Karasu dengan kecepatan mengerikan sudah berada diantara kami, sementara di tangannya ada sebuah katana siap membelah kepala Tetsu menjadi dua bagian.  
"AWAS!" Aku pernah melihat film horor dimana pelakunya membunuh seorang pemuda menggunakan pemotong daging hingga tangan si pemuda putus, sekarang aku mengalaminya, darah yang bagaikan air mancur itu mengenai wajahku, pakaian serta tangan, sementara Tetsu yang terbelalak karena ada sosok yang setidaknya beberapa cm lebih tinggi darinya mengerang kesakitan karena tangan kirinya putus akibat terpotong oleh Katana.  
**

 **"Tangan Mayuzumi...-** _ **san**_ **..." Aku tidak melihat gemerlap lampion atau pedagang-pedagang yang ternyata adalah jelmaan pula seperti anak-anak. Di saat kami sedang lengah dan shock Karasu melancarkan serangan kedua namun berhasil ditepis oleh Shingen dengan katananya, membuat Karasu terpelanting hingga menabrak stan penjual makanan. "Cepat larikan Mayuzumi-** _ **san**_ **dari sini!" komando Shingen, dia tampak frustasi karena reaksinya tadi telat.**

 **"A, aku baik-baik saja, to,tolong ambilkan kain untuk meredakan..pendarahannya..." keringat bercucuran sementara tangan Mayuzumi dibebatkan oleh kain yukata Midorima yang ia robek secepat kilat. Darah mulai berhenti tapi wajah Mayuzumi memucat akibat kekurangan darah, sial, kalau begini harus segera melarikannya ke rumah sakit atau setidaknya menjauhkannya dari psikopat itu. Selama beberapa saat Karasu tidak bergerak tapi dia malah tertawa.**

 **"Khi..khi...haakahahahaha..." tawanya yang kering dan aneh, Oh aku nyaris muntah akibat kepalanya yang patah dan berbelok dengan tidak wajar namun ia masih hidup! Seperti kata pepatah, orang jahat tidak gampang mati, mungkin tepat untuknya.  
"Tetsu, hei, kau harus mengabari yang lain." Bisikku pada Tetsu yang wajahnya kotor karena darah, sepertinya ia tak peduli dan dia malah berbalik menatapku.**

 **"Kau tahu kan ponselku rusak akibat kejadian itu!? Aku tidak bawa ponsel cadangan!" Tidaakk! Aku lupa sama sekali. Karasu kembali menyerang tapi untunglah Shingen menghalaunya, dia ternyata meski bisa disebut** _ **Flower boys**_ **tapi cukup gahar juga kalau sudah memegang pedang.**

 **"Shingen!" Aku spontan menarik Shingen yang tertusuk tepat dibagian lengan atas kanannya, tapi tentu saja aku tak luput dari serangan dan tercabik oleh pedang keparat itu. Sekarang pipiku mengalirkan darah dan tanganku juga terluka cukup dalam. Tidak sedalam Shingen tentunya. Aku tak menyangka si induk semang ini memunculkan batang hidung tepat di depan kami, biasanya bos besar itu berleha-leha sementara anak buahnya akan menghajar orang-orang tak berkepentingan dan ia hanya akan mengayunkan kaki sambil bertopang dagu(kayaknya aku kebanyakan nonton film action deh.) Bukan, ini saatnya serius, Karasu mengamuk lagi dan aku takan menyangka Midorima membawa barang terlarang di negara ini.  
** _ **DOOR!**_ **Suara tembakan membahana dan denting selongsong peluru jatuh ke tanah. Aku, bahkan mungkin Tetsu, Shingen, dan Mayuzumi ternganga dengan adegan heroik Midorima yang membawa sebuah pistol berkaliber yang kutahu meski kecil cukup mematikan untuk jarak pendek. "Dasar ceroco." Umpatan super sadis meluncur dari si kacamata** _ **Shooter**_ **Kiseki no Sedai itu.**

 **"Da, darimana kau bisa dapatkan senjata seperti itu Midorima-** _ **kun**_ **?" tanya Tetsu, tuh kan benar dia saja kaget.  
"Oh, ini pemberian Saya-** _ **san**_ **, kan aku pernah cerita bertemu dengannya." Jawab Midorima kalem.  
"Yahh tapi bertemu bukan jadi ajang jual beli barang ilegal kan?" cibir Shingen.  
"Sembarangan, meski dia mafia dan buronan penjahat Saya-** _ **san**_ **bukan buronan polisi, dia kan kerja buat negara jadi dia berhak bawa-bawa beginian." Sahutnya bete.**

 **"** _ **Nee-san**_ **bukan mafia tapi algojo." Koreksi Mayuzumi.**

 **Jadi intinya, Saya-** _ **san**_ **adalah buronan yang dicari penjahat namun melakukan kejahatan dibalik nama kepolisian negara juga bertugas sebagai tukang pancung di penjara. Wow, bisa kau bayangkan seseram apa dia kalau kita cari gara-gara dengan algojo pemerintah.  
"Apa dia mati?" tanya Shingen. Cukup lama orang itu tak berkutik, tapi beberapa saat kami mengacuhkannya dan bergerak ke tempat yang lebih jauh, tubuh mengerikan itu bangkit lagi. Dia berdiri dengan kondisi seperti mayat hidup, padahal peluru Midorima tepat menembuh dahinya dan siapapun orang 'normal' di dunia pasti akan mati,kan kalau ditembak di kepala?  
**

 **"Bo, bohong, dia masih hidup!" seruku. Matanya melotot ke arah kami, pandangannya tidak fokus dan sial sangat sialnya dia masih memegang Katana. Dengan tangan kanan yang sudah terkulai patah dan tulang mencuat dari sikutnya.  
"LARII!" Tanpa dikomandoi juga aku sudah lari menyeret Tetsu dan Shingen, Midorima memapah Mayuzumi sebisa mungkin menjauh dari amukan gila Karasu.**

 **"** _ **Maa..tii... matiii..mati..matii!"**_

 _ **"**_ **Itu bukan suara Karasu, itu suara anak-anak yang dibunuh Karasu!" seru Midorima.  
"Jadi maksudmu selama ini Karasu dan anak-anak itu menjadi satu dan menjelma sebagai hantu hidup!?" tanyaku.  
"Mungkin saja, kemungkinan mereka mencari keabadian serta efek awet muda dari ritual –ritual tersebut. Juga sihir perusak, entahlah tapi kata ayahku keluarga Yukihira itu memiliki kemampuan **_**Omnyouji*(seni Yin dan Yang)**_ **." Jelas Shingen bergantian menyahut.**

 **Tapi begitu kami lari ternyata kami malah berlari ke arah kuil, hei, siapa yang membuat kami lari ke sini!? Jangan bilang kami juga terkena mantra sihir keparat?  
"Mana Kagami dan Kise?!" tanya Shingen. Aku menggeleng cepat, otakku sudah penuh dengan rencana melarikan diri tapi kami malah sampai di bagian paling ujung pelataran di bawah kuil, asal tahu saja kuil itu berada di undakan teratas dan di sana kami harus melewati sebuah jembatan kayu juga naik sekitar 80-100 anak tangga. **

" **Kita harus bagaimana..." suaraku tenggelam ketika melihat bayangan aneh bergerak-gerak di hadapan kami. OH NO! Seperti sihir, Karasu sudah berada di depan kami, suasana remang-remang membuatnya makin mengerikan. Ah sial, tangannya yang buntung dia malah bawa-bawa, sekarang tangan kanan itu ia lemparkan nyaris mengenaiku. Kurang ajar! Aku bakal menyumpah serapahi dia kalau saja dia itu waras, tapi kami berhadapan dengan yang tidak waras.**

 **"Siapa yang menurutmu bakal dia incar?" tanyaku  
"Aku punya prediksi bahwa Kuroko atau Shingen." Bisik Midorima.  
"Tapi kita tidak bisa meninggalkan Mayuzumi-** _ **san**_ **sendirian di sini!" cetus Tetsu ngos-ngosan. Benar, kalau kami lari lagi ada kemungkinan dia akan kembali menemukan kami. Jadi bagaimana baiknya? Kembali ke tempat tadi? Namanya cari mati. Kalau ke kuil? Memangnya kita bisa apa di sana? Kuil itu bobrok dan tidak ada apa-apanya. Ini bukan serial Doraeman kalau kita kesulitan kita bisa menggunakan pintu kemana saja dari kantong 4 dimensi. Aduh, aku buntu, otakku tidak sanggup menemukan rencana terbaik di saat darurat!  
**

 **"AOMINE-** _ **CCHI**_ **!"**

 **Demi dewa, aku langsung ternganga melihat Kagami, Kise, Akashi dan Kinako! Mereka bertiga masih terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi muka Kagami yang horor melihat pemandangan di depannya langsung berubah seperti tembok bercat putih.  
"Kinako...?" Shingen menyahut lirih dari samping kiriku.  
"Shin...gen..-** _ **kun**_ **?" Kinako tampak menggunakan celana pendek hitam dengan baju yang warnanya sama lalu jaket putih menutupi hingga ke pinggang, wajahnya terlihat lelah, dan tangannya masih tetap satu. Hei kenapa dia ada di sini ya?  
Dari sini aku dapat melihat gerakan mata Karasu—si hantu hidup—dia menyeringai dan melihat ke arah KINAKO! Sebelum terlambat seperti tadi aku kontan berteriak.**

 **"BAWA LARI KINAKO DARI SINI Bodoh!" dugaanku tepat!**

 **Karasu menyongsong keempat temanku dan mereka kabur, kearah KUIL!**

* * *

KISE RYOUTA  
 _(18..00 p.m – Festival Akagosai) Satu jam lalu._

Ini cerita sekitar satu jam lalu, sebelum kami menemukan orang yang penting bagi kami juga kerusuhan terjadi setelahnya.

Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa menemukan Kinako _cchi_ di sini.

Aku kira Kinako _cchi_ tidak akan pernah memunculkan dirinya lagi semenjak dia memutuskan hubungan dengaku(membuat hatiku tidak karuan dan nyeri luar biasa.) singkat cerita, ketika kami berpencar untuk melakukan misi ini aku sudah merasakan ada yang aneh dengan pengunjung yang kebanyakan anak-anak, terasa hidup tapi tidak hidup, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya? Ya intinya semua ini terlihat palsu. Untunglah kami tidak menemukan kendala ketika menyusuri festival tapi beberapa saat setelah menelusuri seluruh stand, kami berdua dikejutkan oleh seorang anak perempuan yang lewat namun yang membuatku juga Kagami _cchi_ nyaris pingsan adalah..., anak perempuan itu tidak punya badan bagian bawah, dia melayang sambil membawa gulali tanpa menengok ke arah kami(untung saja dia tidak menengok, aku punya firasat wajahnya tidak selucu tubuhnya."

"Aku mulai membayangkan akan menjauhi anak kecil untuk waktu lama." Sahut Kagami _cchi_ di sampingku dengan wajah pucat seperti hantu gentayangan.  
"Tumben kau tidak lari seperti biasanya? Apa rasa takutmu pada hantu sudah sembuh?" aku ingat kalau Kagami _cchi_ adalah salah satu orang paling paranoid di antara kami(bukan berarti kami juga seberani itu, kalau Akashi _cchi_ sih tidak tahu.)

"Murasakibara sudah dihubungi?" tanya Akashi _cchi_ , dia tampak menikmati ikan-ikan koki kecil di kantung plastik tebal di tangan kanannya, hebat sekali dalam sekali percobaan dia bisa mendapat 5 ekor sekaligus tanpa merobek pancingan kertasnya.

"Murasakibara akan menyusul, dia bersama Himuro _cchi_ dan Saya- _san_." Jawabku.

.  
"Hei, Kise. Setelah menjadi Saika, apa kau merasakan perubahan?" tanya Kagami _cchi_ tiba-tiba.

"Tidak terlalu, tapi entah kenapa aku jauh lebih peka sekarang. Bagaimana denganmu Kagami _cchi_? Bukankah kau salah satu dari anak Saika?" tanyaku balik. Kagami _cchi_ terdiam sebentar, dia tidak begitu yakin dengan jawaban yang akan dia lemparkan padaku tapi jawabannya agak membuatku terkejut.  
"Kurasa kekuatan Saika dalam diriku sudah memudar. Begitu pikirku."

"Kemungkinan karena daya hidup induk Saika sebelumnya melemah." Perkataan Akashi _cchi_ membuatku terdiam, aku harus menemukan Kinako _cchi_ secepat mungkin. Itu adalah percakapan kami ketika menelusuri stan-stan yang ramai oleh anak-anak, sampai 10 menit berlalu tak mendapatkan apa-apa kami memutuskan untuk menikmati stan-stan ini. Wajar kan, apalagi ini festival anak-anak dan biasanya harga makanan atau wahana di sini murah, menyesuiaikan budget anak kecil, apalgi permen apel di sini lumayan enak juga. Ditambah tidak ada kabar pula dari kubu Kuroko _cchi_ cs jadi kami menganggap semuanya masih baik-baik saja. "Aku mau ke stand tembak-tembakan dulu deh." Sesuai perjanjian, kami tidak boleh sampai terpisah, aku dan Akashi _cchi_ akhirnya menemani Kagami _cchi_ sementara dia bermain aku melihat ke stan di samping stan tembak-tembakan. Ada yang jual pernak-pernik!

"Pak, gelang yang itu berapa harganya?" tunjukku pada gelang berwarna merah dan hitam, ternyata itu Misanga, aku akhirnya membeli gelang itu dengan warna berbeda. Satunya merah dan hitam, satunya kuning dan putih.

"Harganya 100 yen." Bapak itu dengan lihai mengambil gelang yang kumau dan memasukannya ke dalam kantung bening.

"Kau pasti sengaja memilih warnanya." Ucap Akashi _cchi_ perhatian, senyumnya yang tersungging itu membuatku salah tingkah(tolong jangan memikirkan yang bukan-bukan dulu,)

"Ya,yaa, ini... gelang Misanga untukku dan.."  
"Aku tahu kok. Kalau kau berharap hal baik maka misanga akan mengabulkannya." Aku tersenyum mendengar penuturan Akashi _cchi_. Sejujurnya setelah banyak kejadian aku sempat depresi dan hampir memutuskan untuk menyerah tapi aku ingin membuktikan kalau aku tidak sepengecut itu, Shingen _cchi_ membuat mataku terbuka, itu artinya aku tidak boleh menyerah baik dengan kehidupanku juga dengan rasa sukaku. Ouh, mengingat dia mengatakan hal itu membuatku sebal. Tidak lama berselang dan Kagami _cchi_ muncul dengan membawa sekotak donat tanda dia berhasil memalak stan tembak-tembakan tadi kami dikejutkan dengan perubahan kondisi. Suasananya mencekam, padahal masih sore dan jam menunjukkan pukul 18.30 namun mendadak angin terasa dingin seolah bisa merobek kulit, ada kabut tipit turun, tapi di sini kan kaki bukit? Bukankah kabut biasanya turun di atas jam 12 malam?

"Kok, aku merasa ada yang aneh?" tanyaku. Kami terdiam di tengah-tengah kondisi yang menurut kami mulai terasa berbeda. Suasananya, anak-anak itu tiba-tiba berubah wujud, badan mereka mulai mengurus dan kering, pucat, dan... astaga apa aku bisa bilang kalau wajah mereka tirus seperti tidak diberi makan?  
"Kita harus bergegas pergi, kita harus melapor dulu." Ucap Akashi _cchi_. Saat berbalik Akashi _cchi_ tidak sengaja menabrak seorang anak kecil, buru-buru ia meminta maaf tapi.

"U, uwaaa... Akashi... itu..." aku, Kagami _cchi_ dan Akashi _cchi_ terbelalak melihat potongan tubuh anak yang tak sengaja menabrak Akashi _cchi_. Darah mengotori jalan juga _Yukata_ Akashi _cchi_.

"Mereka tidak hidup! Semua anak di sini adalah korban...!" seru Kagami _cchi_ histeris.  
" _Onii-chan...ayo mainn..."_ Gilaa! Sejak kapan mereka melototi kami? Itu sih mending, tapi bentuk tubuh mereka sudah tidak layak disebut tubuh! Tangan dan kaki putus, ada yang berbelok ke arah yang tidak wajar, kepala mereka sebagian terbelah setengah, lebam di sana sini seperti habis disiksa.  
"Kise, bahaya!" reaksiku lamban karena ternyata ada anak(hantu) yang sembunyi dibalik stan membawa pisau daging hendak menikamku. Tapi saat aku berbalik ada sesuatu yang membuat anak setan itu terpelanting dan hancur menabrak panggung stan hingga berceceran. Seseorang dengan jaket putih dan celana hitam pendek, surai hitam yang agak acak-acakan serta... mata seindah _ruby._

"Kinako _cchi_..."

"Ryou..ta.."

suaranya masih parau dan dingin, tangan yang hanya ada satu, juga bekas luka bakar di balik penutup matanya. Dia sempat tidak menatap kami dan aku kaget ketika Kinako _cchi_ melepas penutup mata. Hijau pucat di balik poni rambut itu tak pernah membuatku jijik dan ngeri, karena menurut Kinako _cchi_ akulah orang pertama yang mengatakan mata hijau itu cantik . "Di sini tidak ada yang hidup, kalian harus tahu." Keheningan di tengah kerlip lampion buyar dengan suaranya yang tenang, Kinako _cchi_ masih sama seperti dulu, tidak berubah, sayangnya dia bukan lagi SAIKA. Raut wajah yang pucat juga letih, aku tahu dari semua orang yang merasa ditinggalkan dialah yang paling kehilangan Kohane _cchi_.

Aku sudah tidak tahan, dengan agak sedikit nekat aku memeluknya. Aku tahu dia bakal menghajarku kalau ketahuan berbuat begini di depan umum tapi aku tidak peduli! Aku sayang padanya, perasaan tidak ingin kehilangan itu tak pernah luput sedikitpun dari hatiku. Aku ingin bertemu, aku merindukannya! Tangan kecil yang pernah menarik bajuku itu manis juga kikuk.

"Ryouta. Kau tahu aku akan menghajarmu kalau kau melakukan ini." Ucap Kinako _cchi_ di dalam rengkuhan _yukata_ -ku. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.  
"Karena aku tidak mau Kinako _cchi_ pergi." Satu bait kalimat itu sudah membuatnya terkejut karena pundaknya menegang. "Kami merindukan Kinako _cchi_." Kulepas pelukanku, membiarkan Kinako _cchi_ bertemu dengan Kagami _cchi_ dan Akashi _cchi_.  
" _Okaerinasai,_ Kinako." Sambut Akashi _cchi_.

"Dasar anak bodoh, kau membuat kami kuatir. Yah, tapi untung kau selamat. _Okaeri,_ Kinako." Dengan gaya pongah Kagami _cchi_ mengerling, dia memang nggak bisa jujur.  
" _T..Tadaima...*(Aku pulang.)_." Untuk pertama kalinya setelah nyaris 6 bulan ini, aku menemukan senyum paling tulus—dan air mata—Kinako _cchi_ yang menandakan kalau dia tidak bisa membendung lagi perasaannya. Keras kepala tapi kikuk dan polos, Kinako _cchi_ yang kusukai.  
"Jadi bagaimana? Aku tidak mendapat kabar apapun dari tim Kuroko. Apa mereka sudah kembali duluan?" setelah acara termewek-mewek itu selesai kami kembali ke misi, benar juga, padahal sudah jam 19.00 tidak ada kabar. Akashi _cchi_ yang paling bijak mencoba menimbang jawaban apakah kita harus kembali atau tetap di sini, ditambah semua anak-anak tadi mendadak hilang saat kabut tipis turun. Duh, suasana makin horor saja.  
"Kita sepertinya perlu menghubungi duluan." Tidak perlu waktu lama Kagami _cchi_ memencet-mencet ponsel, tapi malah tidak ada jawaban. Oh sial, tidak ada sinyal!  
"Pantas saja tidak ada kabar, tidak ada sinyal!" umpatnya kesal.

"Apa kalian..mendengar seperti keributan di sebelah?" Kinako _cchi_ yang sedari tadi diam membuat kami bertiga kaget, keributan? Suasana memang hening tapi tidak ada suara kegaduhan apapun. "Sepertinya..aku mendengar suara mata pedang beradu. Warna dan auranya.. warna hidup dan warna orang mati..."  
Kami mencoba menajamkan pendengaran, aku mendengar apa yang Kinako _cchi_ katakan. Ada suara orang bertarung! "Apa kita harus ke sana?" tanyaku.

"Oi, yang bisa mendengarnya Cuma kalian berdua, jadi tolong jangan bikin kami bingung." Cecar Kagami _cchi_.

"Apa menurutmu kondisi di sini juga sama mengerikannya?" kata-kata Kinako _cchi_ tadi menunjuk pada sesuatu di belakang kami semua. _Shit_! Anak-anak setan itu bukannya lari tapi mereka kembali membawa berbagai benda tajam yang kurang cocok dibawa oleh mereka. Sayang sekali anak-anak itu sekarang sudah bukan anak polos yang senang bermain.

"Lari! Cepat!" atas perintah Kagami _cchi_ kami lari tunggang langgang, hebatnya lagi anak-anak itu mengejar kami dengan kemampuan lari setara atlet marathon!  
"Gila! Cepat sekali mereka!" seruku. "Ryouta! Cepat keluarkan pedangnya." Perintah Kinako _cchi_ di belakangku, setia diseret-seret dengan kecepatan maha dewa.  
"Pedang apa!?" tanyaku bego.

"Keluarkan SAIKA!" Seru Kinako _cchi_ padaku. Sial, responku lemot sekali! Ada satu anak menangkap pundak Kinako _cchi_.

" _Teme!_ Lepaskan dia!" entah apa yang membuatku seberani itu dan ternyata benar sebuah mata pedang keluar dari tangan kiriku lalu lamat-lamat berubah menjadi pedang dengan gagang berwarna merah. Kutebas makhluk aneh itu lalu dan pekikan penuh kengerian membahana di telinga. Untunglah, setidaknya setan itu tidak menusuk Kinako _cchi_.

"Darimana kau tahu cara berpedang?" tanya Kagami _cchi_ menghampiri kami.  
"Kau lupa ya aku kan _Perfect copy_ Kiseki no Sedai." Jawabku kalem, jadi itu artinya sekarang aku tidak hanya bisa meniru gaya bermain basket tapi juga ilmu Iaido*(teknik pedang)? Wow, hebat. Sepertinya Saika mengajariku secara tidak langsung.  
"Saika menurunkan cara berpedang pada induk semangnya bukan pada anaknya. Jadi wajar kau bisa menggunakannya padahal kau tidak bisa bertarung." Ucap Kinako _cchi_.

.  
Aku tersenyum, sekarang akulah yang melindungi Kinako _cchi_. Tak kusangka pedang itu kembali ke tubuhku seperti hantu menghilang begitu saja. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar " _aku tidak bisa mencintaimu, tapi tidak membencimu."_. Yah, mungkin itulah yang selalu tertidur di hati anak itu. Makanya ia meminta Saika untuk mencintai karena Kinako _cchi_ tidak berani untuk mencintai.

" _DORR!"_

Astaga aku mendengar ada letupan senjata! Siapa yang membawa pistol? Apakah Karasu?

"Kita harus bergegas ke daerah samping pelataran, sayap kanan!" sahut Akashi _cchi_.

"Suara tembakan itu berasal dari arah sana." Tunjuk Kagami _cchi_ hendak berlari.

"Tunggu! Jangan ke sana, mereka berlari ke arah kuil! Pelataran kedua kuil." Kinako _cchi_ tetap menggenggam tangaku. Kami saling berpandangan, mungkin karena mata kiri Kinako _cchi_ bisa melihat kemana warna itu pergi jadilah kami berpaling ke arah kuil,  
Saat kami berlari ke sana aku sempat berbisik pada Kinako _cchi_.  
"Aku punya hadiah, kalau semua urusan ini selesai."

"Apa itu?"

"Rahasia dong."

Aku tersenyum sembari mengedipkan mata satu, dia tampak penasaran tapi tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Akhirnya kami berhasil lolos dari stan menakutkan itu dan menemukan teman-teman kami dalam kondisi tidak baik! Sangat tidak baik!

"AOMINE _CCHI_!" aku berteriak pada Aomine _cchi_ yang sudah babak belur, pipinya juga tangannya berdarah-darah.  
"Kinako?" sosok berkepang satu dengan rambut oranye di samping Aomine _cchi_ menyahut.

"Shin..gen- _kun_...?"

Ah, Kinako _cchi_ tampak shock bertemu dengan Shingen _cchi_ , sementara aku merasa sedikit cemburu melihat keduanya bertatapan seperti itu. Aku bergidik melihat ternyata ada sosok kukenal di antara kami semua, ouch! Dia mengerling dari bola matanya yang membelalak seperti orang gila.

"BAWA LARI KINAKO DARI SINI Bodoh!" teriakan Aomine _cchi_ langsung membuat kami tunggang langgang kembali lari ke kuil! Karasu mengikuti dengan menggeliat secara tangan dan kakinya sudah remuk redam. Orang itu bukan manusia lagi! Dia monster!  
"Tinggalkan aku! Dia mengincarku!" seru Kinako _cchi_.

"Jangan bodoh! Kau tidak bisa melawan kalau sekarang, diam dan tetaplah bersamaku!" seruku sambil terus menaiki tangga.  
"Akashi! Kau tidak punya rencana atau apa!?" seru Kagami _cchi_. "KAGAMI- _NII_!" Kinako _cchi_ berteriak histeris, oh tidak Kagami _cchi_ tumbang karena Karasu menusuknya atau lebih tepat menyerangnya dengan brutal! Dia terkapar bersimbah darah di tangga, aku merasa marah tapi kalau aku menolongnya sekarang aku bisa ditikam juga.  
"Cepat pergi! Biar aku urus di sini!" seru Akashi _cchi_.

"Tidak mau! Cepat menyingkir Sei- _nii_!" terlambat, Karasu sudah mencabik Akashi _cchi_ dan dia terpental meski kesadarannya masih ada. "AKASHI _CCHI!"_. Tidak! Tidak, aku tidak mau teman-temanku mati karena kebodohanku makanya aku maju dan melawan Karasu dengan kekuatan yang dipertaruhkan oleh Kinako!

"Ryouta! Jangam..."

"Pergi dari sini Kinako..!"

aku tak indahkan lagi embel-embel yang biasa kupakai, aku ingin dia selamat bagaimanapun itu. Tepat ketika menyelesaikan ucapanku Kinako datang menendang kepala Karasu dengan kakinya yang sekeras baja. Kakinya bisa merubuhkan tembok mungkin.  
"Kalau kau mati, aku tak akan memaafkanmu! Dasar brengsek!" Kinako menggeretku menaiki kuil. Lidahku kelu, aku ingin melindunginya sampai akhir tapi aku juga tidak ingin salah satu dari kami mengunjungi upacara pemakaman. Walaupun aku harus meninggalkan Akashi _cchi_ dan Kagami _cchi_ , aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Kami sampai di tempat paling atas, ya, itu adalah pelataran kuil SEIRIN. Kuil itu gelap dan bobrok. Aku tidak menemukan apapun di sana. "Kita harus kemana?" tanyaku. Di belakang sini adalah jurang jelas kita tidak bisa kemana-mana.

"Aku... aku minta maaf menyebutmu begitu. Tapi.. kalau kau mati, aku tidak akan.. bisa lagi meminta maaf pada orang yang kusayangi." Sahut Kinako kikuk.  
"Apa itu artinya ... kau menerimaku?" oh,oke aku seperti orang bego sungguhan sekarang.

"...Ukh! memangnya aku harus bilang apa lagi? Kau tahu kan sejak lama aku sudah menyukaimu!" astaga, apa aku berhak berbahagia di saat mengerikan seperti ini? Jelas kan aku senang karena ternyata Kinako sangat menyayangiku.

"Kinako..aku..." di tengah-tengah perasaan campur aduk itu aku shock sudah menemukan Karasu di belakang Kinako. Dia menghajar Kinako hingga terpental menatap tiang kuil, bunyi berdebam keras dan runtuhan kayu terdengar horor. "Kauuu!" baik, aku akan jelaskan pertarungan ini, mayat hidup itu menekanku meski aku berhasil menebas beberapa bagian tubuhnya hingga terpelanting kemana-mana. Aku pikir aku unggul tapi tak kusangka dia masih bisa berdiri dengan segala yang sudah ia terima, sial, aku juga kehabisan banyak darah dan sepertinya luka lamaku terbuka.

"Ryouta...!" Kinako kembali menendang Karasu sangat keras, tapi Karasu sempat menyabetkan mata pedangnya pada Kinako, bagian pinggangnya terisi memuntahkan darah tapi kurasa Kinako tidak memasang wajah kesakitan.

"Kau tak apa-apa? Kita harus lari dari sini secepatnya."

"Jangan gila, brengsek, dasar mau menang sendiri! Adik Himeka- _san_ ada di sana! Kita harus membawanya lari juga, dia... tunggu..." Kata-kata Kinako hilang, aku melirik ke belakang lebih tepatnya di depan kuil yang hancur separuh itu berdiri seorang anak kecil dengan padangan kosong, dia menggunakan dress warna pink polos, d

an di sana dia membawa sesuatu.. sepert.. Pematik BOM!

"Kinako!"

aku tidak sempat menahannya ketika anak itu menghambur pada Himeka, dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keberadaan kami, seperti terhipnotis atau dia memang sengaja dibuat depresi dan kena kerusakan mental oleh Karasu?

Aku harus melindungi Kinako kalau salah dia bisa terkena bom dan meledak! Saat dia sudah berjarak sekitar 1 meter dari Himeka yang muncul tiba-tiba itu kakiku seperti terjerat sesuatu dan ketika berbalik...

KARASU MENANGKAPKU...DIA..DAN KATANA ITU...

"Sial..!"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi lagi karena monster itu menikamku dengan brutal hingga berbagai tusukan menembus badan. Yang kurasakan hanyalah... darah..gelap..lalu... semuanya sunyi...

"Ryouta...?"

Sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran... anak bernama Himeka itu menekan pematik di tangannya dan...

LEDAKAN TERJADI.

..

...

...

TO BE CONTINUED

...

...

" _Dewaa! tolong dengar permohonaku!"_

 _"Tak bisa kembali.."_

 _.._

 **Holaa.. sudah lama nggak update yaa...**

 **kelamaaan woi. ya karena sekarang harus sibuk ngampus ini itu**

 **tapi senang sekali bisa bertahan hidup di sini..**

 **oke.. kalau boleh Yuzu nanya menurut kalian**

 **Kinako gimana sih? mungkin banyak yang bingung ni anak maunya apa sih**

 **tapi dia baik lho...**

 **oke deh kita bakal lihat apa yang terjadi**

 **Mind to R^R?**


End file.
